Por favor, vuelve junto a mi
by yasmin-cullen
Summary: bella esta a punto de casarse con edward, pero este tiene algo mas importante que hacer en su empresa, bella harta de tanto desplante decide abandonarlo, que ara edward para recuperar el amor de bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 1

- Bella, estas preciosa- me decia Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias Esme, estoy muy nerviosa- dije alisando las falsas arrugas de mi vestido.

- Bella, sabes que mama estaría llorando en este momento- me decia mi hermana poniendome bien el pelo.

- Rose, gracias por todo- le dije abrazandola.

- Chicas ya basta, se nos va a estropear el maquillaje- decia mi futura cuñada.

- Alice todo esta en su sitio, ¿ves?- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Bella, Jasper vendra enseguida para llevarte al altar- me dijo mi hermana.

- Vale, estoy preparada ¿ya llego Edward?- pregunte ansiosamente.

- No cariño, todabia no a llegado- me dijo mi futura suegra con tristeza en los ojos.

- Bien cuñadita no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo llamo para saber por donde va. No puede tardar- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio con el movil en la mano.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo veintidos años y estoy a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen.

Tengo dos hermanos mayores Rosalie y Jasper, son gemelos y tienen veintiseis años. Los dos son rubios y con los ojos azules, mi hermana Rose tiene un cuerpo de escandalo parece una modelo, es un poco fria con la gente que no conoce, pero es su forma de protegernos, yo la llamo mama osa. Mi hermano Jasper es igual que Rose, en lo unico que se diferencian es que Jasper es mas tranquilo.

Cuando nuestros padres murieron, ellos cuidaron de mi, todo lo que tengo es gracias a ellos.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico, un camión arrollo su coche, mama murio en el acto pero papa... estubo tres días agonizando hasta que al final murio.

Yo tenía catorce años y mis hermanos acababan de cumplir los dieciocho. Jasper se hizo cargo del negocio familiar. Teníamos un restaurante, Jasper llevaba la contabilidad y Rosalie se quedaba conmigo.

Por las mañanas ellos me llevaban a la escuela y luego se iban para la universidad. Odiaba quedarme sola, todos se burlaban de mi por el accidente de mis papas, así que deje de hablar con la gente, solo me relacionaba con mis hermanos.

Una noche escuche a Jasper hablar con Rose sobre el restaurante, le decia que no iba bien y que lo mejor sería venderlo. Así que eso hicieron, se vendio el restaurante, yo llore una semana, era lo unico que nos quedaba de nuestros padres. Rose me conto que no daban con el chef que se necesitaba, que no había otro como Charlie, mi papa era uno de los mejores chefs de la ciudad.

A mi me gustaba mucho cocinar, papa me había enseñado todo lo que sabía, incluso habíamos probado un par de recetas nuevas. Despues de meditarlo mucho, decidi seguir los pasos de mi papa, les comunique a mis hermanos mi decisión y como siempre me apoyaron.

Un día Jasper me pidio que hiciera mi famosa lagsaña, pero que la hiciera para unas seis personas, me comento que había invitado a un amigo y a sus hermanos a comer con nosotros. Desde que nuestros padres murieron yo no me relacionaba a penas con la gente.

Flashback

- ¡Bells ya estamos en casa! - me gritaba la voz de mi hermano.

- Estoy en la cocinaaaa- le grite, estaba sacando la lagsaña del horno cuando mis hermanos entraron.

- Que bien huele Bells ¿eso es tarta de chocolate?- me pregunto mi hermana con un brillo de deseo en los ojos.

- Si, pero nada de probarla- le dije. Cuando me gire vi a tres personas mirandome alegremente.

- Hola soy Alice y vamos a ser mejores amigas- me dijo dandome un abrazo. Era bajita y tenia el pelo corto y sus puntas apuntaban en todas direcciones.

- Hola Alice- le dije timidamente

- Bueno veo que te as adelantado enana- le dijo un chico musculoso- soy Emmet el hermano de este duendecillo- dijo despeinandola. Emmet era enorme, era muy alto y con unos brazos que daban miedo.

- Encantada Emmet, soy Bella- le dije tendiendole mi mano, pero el me la agarro y me dio un fuerte abrazo que me dejo sin aire.

- Emmet no seas bruto, se esta ahogando- dijo una voz sedosa, me fije en el chico que estaba y casi me caigo al suelo, menos mal que Emmet me estaba sujetando- Hola soy Edward y es un placer conocerte al fin.

- Gra... gracias Edward el placer es mio- dije entrecortadamente.

- Bien vayamos a cenar- dijo mi hermano frotandose las manos- esto huele delicioso Bella.

Nos acomodamos todos en la mesa, me sente enfrente de Edward, me contaron como se conocieron. Resulta que Emmet tiene un gimnasio y mis hermanos son clientes de el.

- Bella ¿que edad tienes?- me pregunto Emmet.

- Diecinueve- conteste arrugando en ceño.

- Porque chica cocinas delicioso- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, se le marcaban sus hoyuelos.

- Bella a heredado el talento de nuestro padre, yo no se hacer ni un huevo frito- dijo mi hermana riendose.

- No es para tanto- dije, empezaba a notar mis mejitas arder.

- No seas modesta, tienes un don para la cocina- me decia Alice- ¿as pensado en dedicarte a ello?

- La verdad que esta en una de las mejoes escuelas- decia mi hermano- y eso que no habeís probado su maravillosa tarta.

- Me muero por probarla- contesto Edward mirandome fijamente.

Me entere de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que mi querida hermana me oculto que tenia una relación con Emmet, el era dos años mayor que Rose, aunque se comportaba como un niño de quince. Edward tenía la misma edad que mis hermanos, aunque en personalidad parecia mas maduro que Emmet, bueno incluso Alice que tenía mi edad parecía mas madura que Emmet.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que tenía muchas cosas en comun con Edward, la musíca, los libros y le encantaba que cocinase. Al pasar tanto tiempo juntos surgio algo mas que amistad, me enamore perdidamente de el. Yo no le quería decir nada por miedo a que se alejase de mi, pero Alice se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos.

- Bella, e visto como miras a mi hermano- me dijo sentandose a mi lado.

- Y ¿eso es algo malo?- le pregunte agachando la mirada.

- ¡ NO !- me grito - desde el primer momento que te vi supe que ibas a ser mi cuñada.

- No lo creo Alice- le dije negando con la cabeza- pero si formalizas lo que tienes con mi hermano, podemos ser cuñadas- le dije sonriendole.

- Bella, Bella, Bella- me dijo negando con la cabeza- lo mio con tu hermano es formal desde el primer momento- la mire con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Enserio?- le dije

- ¡SIIII!- me dijo dando botes en su asiento- lo que pasa que hemos sido mas cuidadosos que Emmet y Rose.

- Bien aunque estoy un poco dolida- le dije fingiendo enfado- creia que me tenias mas confianza- hice como que me secaba una lagrima.

- No seas tonta- me abrazo fuertemente- lo que pasa que veía como mirabas a mi hermano y a Rose, no quería que sintieras que te estaban quitando a Jasper tambien- me dijo acariciando el pelo.

Al principio me enfade con mi hermana, siempre la había tenido cuando la necesitaba, pero cuando empezo a salir con Emmet pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Luego comprendi que no tenía que ser tan egoista, Rose era feliz cuando estaba con Emmet, hacía mucho que sus ojos no tenían ese brillo tan especial. Así que solo podía alegrarme por ella, siempre la iba tener cuando la necesitase, ademas en Emmet había encontrado otro hermano que me quería tanto como Rose.

- Gracias- le dije abrazandola mas fuerte- gracias por hacer feliz a mi - le dije separandola un poco- Jasper a sufrido mucho, despues de la muerte de mis padres el a llevado el peso de todo. Se merece ser feliz- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bella- me dijo sollozando- voy a ser la mejor cuñada del mundo- y nos fundimos en otro abrazo.

Las cosas iban bien, yo en la escuela culinaria era una de las alumnas mas destacadas, casi todo mi tiempo lo pasaba con Edward, decía que le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo.

Un día saliendo de la escuela me estaba esperando recostado en su preciado volvo.

- Edward ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunte asombrada. Nunca había venido a buscarme a la escuela.

- Yo... esto... ¿podemos hablar?- me dijo nervioso.

- Claro ¿a pasado algo?- pregunte.

- No, no, no a pasado nada- me dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Arranco el coche y llegamos a un sendero. Yo lo mire sin comprender muy bien que haciamos ahí.

- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo- me dijo agarrandome de la mano.

Caminamos durante cuarenta minutos, cuando llegamos al final del sendero me quede atonita por lo que tenia delante. Había un prado maravilloso, tenía flores de todo tipo, pero las que mas destacaban eran las fresias.

- Edward, esto es precioso- dije agachandome para oler las plantas.

- ¿Te gusta? - me dijo alegremente- estas flores me recuerdan a ti- me dijo acercandose a mi.

- ¿A mi?- le pregunte perpleja.

- Huelen como tu- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla- por eso me gusta tanto este sitio, me recuerda a ti.

- Edward- le dije susurrando.

- Bella...- me dijo quedandose a escasos milimetros de mi boca- me gustas mucho- levante la vista y me quede mirando esos maravillosos ojos verdes- me harias el honor de ser mi novia...- no pude articular palabra, solo puede morder mi labio inferior y asentir aigitadamente. Nos fundimos en un fabuloso beso, al principio fue lento pero segun ibamos profundizando se volvio mas fogoso.

Nuestra relación era perfecta, nos complementabamos perfectamente, la que mas contenta se puso fue Alice, estubo dando saltos una semana.

El tiempo pasaba y nosotos ibamos creciendo en todos los aspectos, Edward fue nombrado director de publicidad. Era algo muy importante para el, había luchado duro por ese puesto y se lo había ganado a pulso.

Todo era perfecto, hace un par de meses me vino a buscar al restaurante en el que trabajaba y me llevo a nuestro prado, se le veía nervioso.

- Bella, se que estas ultimas semanas e estado un poco distanciado, pero el conseguir ese puesto era muy importante para mi carrera- me dijo.

- Ya lo se mi amor y no estoy enfadada- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Bella yo te amo- me dijo entrelazando nuestras manos- hace mas de un año te pedí que fueras mi novia- yo asenti, pero no estaba preparada para lo siguiente. Edward se arodillo frente a mi y saco un hermoso anillo- Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre todos los días de mi vida, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo- yo lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Edward...- dije- Si, si quiero ser tu esposa- me agarro de la cintura y empezamos a girar, caimos al suelo, yo encima suyo.

- Bella- me dijo acariciandome el pelo- gracias, me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Cuando llegamos a casa le contamos a todos que estabamos prometidos.

- Madre mia, madre mia- gritaba Alice- tenemos mucho que preparar- le decia a Rose- ¿cuando es la boda?- nos pregunto

- Dentro de seis meses- repondimos.

- ¡¿QUE?- gritaron a la vez las chicas- no nos va a dar tiempo a nada, nos tenemos que poner a trabajar ya Rose.

Toda la boda la planificaron ellas junto con Esme, la mama de Edward. Apenas nos veíamos estaba tan ocupado con su nuevo puesto que apenas tenía tiempo libre.

Hace un mes fue mi cumpleaños, las chicas y yo planeamos una cena romantica, quería que fuera especial, pero Edward se olvido del día que era, tenía una reunion de negocios y llego tarde a casa.

Cuando entro yo estaba esperandole en el sofa vestida con un precioso vestido negro con escote en uve en la espalda.

- Cariño estas preciosa- me dijo quitandose la corbata- ¿vas a salir?

- No- le conteste secamente- ¿sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunte aguantandome las lagrimas. El me estudio un momento y se giro a la mesa, perfectamente preparada.

- Mierda, ¿es nuestro aniversario?- me dijo apretandose el puente de la nariz- lo siento amor, se me a olvidado- yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos sin dar credito a sus palabras.

- No- una lagrima empezo a asomarse, me la limpie rapidamente- no es nuestro aniversario- tras decir eso me levante y me fui corriendo a nuestra habitación, cerre de un portazo y puse el seguro.

- Bella amor, abre la puerta por favor- me dijo con su voz de terciopelo, yo no le repondí- por favor Bella, lo siento, abreme cariño.

- No Edward- le grite- no tienes ni puñetera idea del día que es hoy ¿como quieres que te abra la maldita puerta?- le grite llorando.

- Isabella abre la puerta ahora mismo- me grito.

- No- le grite- vete a la mierda Edward, vete donde as estado todos estos días.

- Isabella- me dijo- o me abres la puerta ahora mismo o la tiro abajo- ¿encima el se enfadaba? Ni de broma le iba a permitir que me siguiera gritando. Me levante de la cama y abri la puerta.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy Edward?- le dije friamente, el nego mirandome a los ojos, seguro que estaba viendo lo rojos que se encontraban- trece de septiembre Edward, ¿te dice algo esa fecha?- le pregunte friamente. Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Bella, lo siento se me a olvidado completamente- me dijo secandome las lagrimas. Yo me aparte de el como si me quemara- Amor, por favor- me di la vuelta y empece a recoger un par de cosas del armario.- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto alarmado.

- Lo que estas viendo, me voy Edward, no soporto mas tus desplantes, tengo mi orgullo- le dije tirando un par de pantalones a la maleta.

- No, tu no te vas a ninguna parte- me dijo agarrando las cosas y volviendolas a meter en el armario- no me puedes dejar- me dijo agarrandome de los hombros- Bella mirame- le mire y pude ver sufrimiento en ellos- te amo, no me dejes mi vida.

- Un solo desplante mas Edward- le dije apuntandole con el dedo- y te juro que me largo y no vuelves a saber de mi- le dije seriamente.

- Vale, ni uno mas- me dijo besandome dulcemente- ¿que te parece si celebramos tu cumpleaños como es debido?- me dijo levantado las cejas juguetonamente.

- Eres un descarado- le dije riendome.

- Por eso me amas- y me beso, al principio fue un beso tierno pero luego el deseo nos llevo a mas- Bella este vestido me esta estorbando- me dijo seductoramente.

- Haz lo que creas conveniente- le dije mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja.

- Bien- me quito el vestido y me hizo el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Varias veces para ser exactos.

Fin del Flashback

- ¿En que piensas?- me pregunto mi hermana

- En todo, en como le conoci y en que en nada sere la señora de Edward Cullen- le dije nerviosa. En ese preciso momento Alice entro por la puerta.

- No consigo hablar con el, me dicen todo el tiempo que esta reunido y que no se le puede molestar- dijo furiosa.

- ¿Como que no se le puede molestar?- grito Esme- me van a escuchar a mi- dijo azotando la puerta al salir.

- ¿Como esta la novia mas bonita del mundo?- me dijo Emmet entrando con una camara de video en la mano, Jasper entraba detras de él.

- ¿Que pasa pequeña? - me dijo mi hermano- ¿estas nerviosa?- yo le mire a los ojos y me lance a el llorando. En un principio se asusto, pero luego me abrazo fuertemente- Sssss, tranquila Bella, no estes nerviosa, en nada ya acabara la ceremonia- me dijo acariciando el pelo.

- Jas... Jas... per- dije sollozando- no va a ve...venir- note como se tenso.

- ¡¿QUE?- grito Emmet- ¿que estas diciendo Bella? espero que sea una broma.

- No es ninguna broma Emmet- le dijo Rosalie- el desgraciado de tu hermano tiene el telefono apagado y Alice esta venga a llamar a su oficina y le dicen que esta reunido, que no pueden molestarle- dijo furiosa- acaba de salir tu mama a llamarle, no se si tendra suerte- dijo lo ultimo susurrando.

Llego un momento que desconecte de todos, no les prestaba atención a lo que decian, solo podía verles las caras. Rosalie estaba furiosa, Emmet intentaba calmarla, el problema que no había nadie para calmarle a él. Alice lloraba abrazada a Jasper, y este me miraba con dolor en los ojos. En ese instante entro Carlisle, el padre de Alice.

- ¿Que son esos gritos?- pregunto, cuando se fijo en mi- Bella ¿estas bien pequeña?

- No, no lo esta- grito Emmet- el cabron de Edward la a vuelto a dejar plantada- me sorprendio que hablase así.

- Emmet, cuida tu lenguaje- le respondio. En ese momento Esme entro por la puerta- Mi amor ¿as hablado con Edward?- ella me miro y nego con la cabeza.

Mi hermana seguia gritando, Alice seguia abrazada a Jasper y Esme llorando, no me podía creer que me hiciera esto, se supone que es la novia la que llega tarde, no el novio. Me estaba empezando a enfadar recordando todos los desplantes: en navidad, en año nuevo, el cumpleaños de mis hermanos, los cumpleaños de sus hermanos, el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, mi graduación, mi cumpleaños, mi... en ese momento algo hizo "click" en mi cerebro, mi cumpleaños.

_Un solo desplante mas Edward y te juro que me largo y no vuelves a saber de mi._

Me puese de pie, todos se callaron en ese momento, solo se oían los sollozos de Alice y de Esme, la decisión estaba tomada.

- Se cancela la boda- les dije. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

- Pero Bella- me decia Esme- podemos... no se volver a intentarlo- decia buscando su telefono, yo negue con la cabeza.

- No- le dije limpiandome las lagrimas- estoy harta de esperarlo, es lo que e estado haciendo todos estos meses, esperarlo.

- ¿Estas segura Bella?- me dijo Rose, yo asenti- bien ire a comunicarlo.

- No - le dije agarrandola por el brazo- yo lo hare- y sali de la habitación, senti como dos personas me agarraban cada una por un brazo.

- No te hemos dejado sola nunca y no lo haremos ahora- me dijeron mis hermanos.

- Gracias- les dije apretando sus brazos- voy a necesitar vuestro apoyo en estos momentos.

Entre en la iglesia, estaba preciosa, estaba decorada con rosas blancas. Cuando la puerta se abrio todo el mundo se giro en nuestra dirección, caminamos los tres asta el altar, Jasper le dijo algo al cura y el me miro con mucha tristeza, me dio paso con la mano para que subiese. Rose me acompaño asta el atril. Mire a todo el mundo, eran todos familiares y amigos de Edward, al final, en la puerta por la que acababa de entrar estaban todos los Cullen, menos el que yo ansiaba ver. Esme se encontraba abrazada a Carlisle, Alice tenia un pañuelo en la mano, supongo que sería para secarse las lagrimas y Emmet intentaba consolarla, solo que seguía con la camara en la mano.

- Bunos días a todos- dije- siento comunicarles que la boda se suspende- se empezaron a escuchar murmuros de la gente- el novio...- dije mirando hacia la puerta- el novio tenía asuntos mas importantes que atender- les dije seriamente- siento mucho las molestias, ponganse en contacto con Esme o Carlisle para que les sean devueltos sus regalos. Muchas gracias a todos por asistir- cuando termine los brazos de mi hermana me sujetaron, sali con paso firme y la cabeza en alto. Fuimos a la salita en la que estuvimos antes, todos entraron detras de mi, no lo pude evitar y me desplome.

- No puedo respirar- le decia Rose- me ahogo.

- Calma Bella, Alice dame esa bolsa de papel- le grito- toma corazón respira por aqui despacio- hice lo que me dijo- ¿mejor?- asenti- mejor te dejamos sola- yo la agarre por el brazo y la mire casi suplicandole.

- No... no me dejes Rose- le dije- por... por favor- le dije llorando.

- Esta bien Bella- me dijo casi llorando- salgan todos de aquí por favor- les dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Bella- me llamo Emmet- te importa si me quedo con vosotras- me dijo tiernamente- yo negue con la cabeza- gracias pequeña.

- Voy a martarlo Emmet- decia Rose- me importa una mierda que sea tu hermano, esta me la va a pagar- decia mi hermana furiosa.

- No Rose, no vas a hacer nada de eso- nosotras le miramos con los ojos como platos- porque el que le va a matar voy a ser yo, a mi hermanita no se le puede hacer un desplante como este- dijo dejando la camara en la mesa apuntandome directamente.

- Chicos- les dije- tengo que deciros algo- les dije nerviosa, no sabía como plantearselo.

- ¿Que pasa pequeña?- me decia Emmet

- Es que vereís, se lo iba a decir esta noche a Edward... ya sabeís como regalo de bodas- les dije nerviosa y con las lagrimas saliendo a chorros.

- Bella...- me decia Rose- espero que no estes...- yo asenti y me puse a llorar, ya no podía parar.

- Que pasa- decia Emmet- porque lloraís las dos- nos preguntaba nervioso.

- Emmet- le dijo mi hermana secandose los ojos- vas a ser tio- este me miro fijamente y me sonrio.

- ¿Estas embarazada Bella?- me pregunto. Yo asenti abrazada a mi hermana.

- Me voy a ir de la ciudad- les dije de repente- no me quiero quedar aquí ni un segundo mas, no voy a ser capaz de mirar a Edward a la cara- les dije poniendome en pie.

- Esperad, vuelvo en un momento- dijo saliendo corriendo con la camara en la mano.

- ¿Estas segura Bella?- me preguntaba mi hermana- ¿lo as pensado bien? ¿a donde vamos a ir?- yo la mire con el ceño fruncido.

- Rosalie, me voy sola, no te puedo separar de Emmet y a Jasper no puedo separarlo de Alice, no le puedo hacer eso, me ire a Londres a la casa de los abuelos, ¿todabia la tenemos verdad?- le pregunte

- Si la tenemos- me dijo sonriendo- y me da igual lo que me digas, yo me voy contigo, asi que no me discutas- me dijo apuntandome con el dedo. Emmet entro por la puerta en ese momento.

- Que me e perdido chicas- dijo frotandose las manos. Yo lo mire con miedo, no podía hacerles eso, me rompia el corazón separarles.

- Osito- le decia mi hermana cariñosamente- hemos decidido que Bella y yo nos vamos a Londres- este abrio los ojos perplejo- allí tenemos la casa de nuestros abuelos- este asintio casi sin entender lo que le decia Rose- y como comprenderas no la voy a dejar sola en este momento, me necesita a su lado- le dijo acariciandole la mejilla.

- Entiendo- dijo alegremente- ¿cuando nos vamos?- dijo mirandonos. Yo mire a Rose con el ceño fruncido.

- Emmet- le dijo Rose- no as enten..- pero le corto rapidamente.

- No pensaras que os voy a dejar iros a las dos solas ¿verdad?- yo empece a llorar- tu eres el amor de mi vida- le dijo arrodillandose frente a ella- y tu- dijo agarrandome la mano- eres como mi hermanita pequeña, ademas de que llevas a mi sobrino dentro de ti. Por nada del mundo me separare de vosotras- yo me lance a sus brazos y mi hermana hizo lo mismo.

- Voy a llamar para saber cuando tenemos vuelo- dijo Rose- cuanto antes salgamos mejor- y empezo a llamar a la compañia aerea.- Muchas gracias- dijo- chicos e reservado para dentro de cuatro horas, así que vamos primero a tu casa Bella y cogemos todo lo necesites- me dijo apuntandome con el dedo- aunque no creo que te valga tu ropa, en unos meses seras una bolita- me dijo sonriendome.

- Bien, pongamonos en marcha- dijo Emmet poniendose de pie- ¿vamos futura bolita?- me dijo tendiendome la mano. Yo me rei por ese comentario, creo que me iba a llamar así durante los nueve meses siguientes.

Nos dirigimos al apartamento que compartía con Edward, no cogí muchas cosas, solo mis cosas de aseo, muda limpia, algo de ropa y un par de fotos de Edward y mias.

Hicimos lo mismo en el apartamento de Emmet y de Rosalie, recogimos lo basico ya compraríamos allí lo necesrío.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y el movil de mi hermana empezo a sonar.

- Es Jasper- nos dijo- ¿le digo?- yo asenti.

- Jasper- dijo- estamos en el aeropuerto- silencio- no, no le digas, nos vamos a Londres a casa de los abuelos- silencio- Emmet se viene con nosotras- silencio- ¿como lo sabes?- silencio- espera, quiere que te pongas- me dijo tendiendome el movil,

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿que demonios te pasa?- me grito- ¿no pensabas en decirme que iba a ser tio?- gritaba mi hermano al otro lado.

- Co...como sabes- le dije con un poco de miedo

- Emmet me dio la camara de video, creo que sin querer se quedo encendida y grabo vuestra conversación- mire a Emmet como abrazaba a Rose.

- ¿Estas enfadado?- le pregunte.

- Yo no, pero Alice es otra historia- me dijo riendo- espera que te la paso

- Bellaaaaaaa- me gritaron al otro lado- voy a ser tiaaaaa- gritaba- cuando pueda me voy a donde estes, tenemos que prepara el cuarto de ese bebe, madre mia Esme se va a poner euforica cuando se entere, porque me dejaras conocerlo ¿verdad?- me dijo con algo de duda.

- Claro que si, no te preocupes- le dije- nunca podre negaros ese derecho, incluso a Edward- dije suspirando- lo que pasa que ya me a hecho tanto daño Alice, que necesito tiempo para poder reparar el agugero que tengo en el pecho- le dije llevandome una mano al pecho.

- Tranquila te comprendo, te paso con Jasper que tengo que hacar una entrada triunfal, te quiero cuñadita- no entendi lo ultimo.

- Jasper ¿donde estaís?- le pregunte.

- La verdad esta...- pero pude oír como Alice gritaba- Tu sinvergüenza, eres un cabron sin corazón.

- Alice estoy reunido- esa voz estaba con...- ¿que haces tan elegante vestida?

- Jasper ¿estaís en el despacho de Edward?- le pregunte con miedo

- ¿Estas hablando con ella?- le preguntaron al otro lado.

- Jasper te quiero, te llamo cuando lleguemos- y colgue. Mire como mi hermana y su novio se hacian carantoñas, yo le entregue el movil a Rose y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro nuevo destino.

Necesitaba aclararme, ahora tenía que pensar por otra personita, no podía venirme abajo, tenía que ser fuerte por mi pequeño.

**Bueno aqui os traigo otra de mis ideas, a ver que os parece.**

**Un besazo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 2

_Estoy reunido ¿que haces tan elegante vestida?_

Esa era la unica frase que resonaba en mi cabeza ¿tan mala novia había sido? ¿como se pudo olvidar de este día? ¡Si fue él el que eligio la fecha! Unos movimienos en el brazo me despertaron.

- Bella- me llamaban- abrochate el cinturon que vamos a aterrizar- abri los ojos y pude ver a Rose intentando abrocharme el cinturon.

- Gracias- le dije, ella me miro cariñosamente y me agarro la mano.

Cuando bajamos del avión fuimos a recoger nuestro escaso equipaje. Emmet tomo las maletas mas pesadas y Rosalie el resto, no querían que cargase con pesos.

- Bien- dijo Emmet- ¿a donde nos dirigimos?

- Cojamos un taxi- dijo Rose- si no recuerdo mal esta un poco lejos.

Nos montamos en el primer taxi que encontramos, le dimos la direccion, la leyo dos veces y arranco. El camino hacía la casa fue ameno, yo miraba por la ventanilla del coche y me acordaba de todos los momentos que había pasado con Edward, un par de lagrimas empezaron a asomarse, me las limpie rapidamente.

- Hemos llegado- anuncio Rose- Emmet ayudame con la maletas por favor.- Este asintio y fue a ayudarle, como en el aeropuerto, Emmet cogio las maletas mas pesadas y caminamos hacia la casa.

La casa de los abuelos era de tres pisos, en el primero había un salon no muy grande, con un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero y la cocina. Adoraba la cocina de la abuela, era enorme, aquí podria practicar con alguna receta nueva.

En el segundo piso había dos habitaciones y un baño y en el tercero lo mismo, solo que la habitación principal tenia su propio baño.

- Bien, subamos las maletas- dijo Rose- Emmet las de Bella van a la última planta- este asintio y subio las maletas. Yo me deje caer en el sofa, apoye la cabeza en uno de los cojines y empece a llorar, había aguantado todo el viaje, ahora que estaba en casa podía desahogarme tranquilamente.

- Bella- me decia mi hermana cariñosamente- Sssss pequeña no llores- me decia acariciandome el pelo.

- No...no... no lo enentiendo- le dije hipando- ¿ta.. tan mala novia e sido... que no se acordaba ni del día de su boda?- le dije mirandola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Bella, deja de pensar eso- me dijo Emmet desde la puerta- no quiero defenderlo, pero seguro que a tenido que pasar algo para que no aparezca- dijo acercandose a nosotras.

- Sabes- le dije mirandole- antes cuando estaba hablando con Jasper pude oir como Alice entraba en su despacho gritando- reimos imaginando la escena- ¿sabes que fue lo que le dijo él?- ellos negaron con la cabeza- Alice estoy reunido ¿que haces tan elegante vestida?- dije imitando su voz, ellos me miraron con los ojos abiertos- ¿crees que esas son las palabras de alguien que se va a casar?

- ¿Dijo eso?- me dijo mi hermana buscando mi mirada, yo asenti- ¿estas segura Bella? igual escuchaste mal.

- No, estoy segura- le dije mirandola fijamente- es una frase que se me a quedado aquí- le dije señalando mi cabeza- y que me a roto esto de aquí- le dije apuntando mi corazón.

No dijeron nada mas, yo solo podía llorar, note como los brazos de Rosalie eran sustituidos por los de Emmet, este me acunaba como si fuese una niña pequeña. Yo me agarraba fuerte a su pecho. Oí como mi hermana cogía su movil y marcaba algo.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Emmet

- Llamo a Jasper para que sepa que hemos llegado bien- note como Emmet asentia- tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tendrías que llamar a Esme para decirle que estas con nosotras.

- No se- chasqueo la lengua- no se si sera buena idea de que se entere en donde estamos.

- ¿Por que?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Supongo que por la hora que es, todos deben estar al tanto de que nos hemos marchado- yo asenti- y conociendo a mi madre, le habra montado un escandalo a Edward- pude notar como se le escapaba una risita- y tambien supongo que habran visto la camara- yo me tense ante ese comentario.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la camara?- pregunto Rosalie

- A ver- dijo Emmet- digamos que tienes un novio algo torpe- esta le sonrio y asintio- y que sin darse cuenta a grabado todo lo que paso- mi hermana le miro fijamente, creo que se estaba enfadando- y que sin querer le dio la camara a su hermana y a su cuñado para que se la guardasen.

- ¿Que habías grabado Emmet?- le dijo mi hermana tensa

- Pu... pu.. pues todo- dijo tartamudeando. Y no me extraña, Rosalie cuando se enfada da miedo.

- ¿Que es todo Emmet?- dijo chirriando los dientes- explicame exactamente que había en esa camara.

- A ver- dijo soltando un poco nuestro agarre- desde que entre a la habitación donde estaba Bella- Rose le movio la mano para que continuase- tambien el momento en el que Bella le comunico todo a los invitados y ...- dijo agachando la mirada.

- Y que Emmet- le dijo Rosalie- que mas había.

- Bella diciendo que estaba embarazada- dijo susurrando.

- Por eso Jasper lo sabia- dije susurrando.

- Bien voy a llamarlo- dijo Rose- y luego tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente- dijo apuntando a Emmet con el dedo, este trago saliva y yo me rei.

- Esta enfadada ¿verdad?- me dijo Emmet susurrando.

- Solo un poquito- le dije en el mismo tono. Los dos levantamos la mirada cuando Rose empezo a hablar.

- Jasper- dijo- si si, hemos llegado bien- silencio- ¿donde estas que se oye tanto ruido?-silencio- ¿y esos gritos?- silencio- ¿y que esperaba? ¿encontrarla en casa esperandolo con los brazos abiertos?- silencio- esa no es una decision mia, si por mi fuera jamas conocería a su hijo- silencio- esta bien, Bella ponte, es Jasper quiere hablar contigo.

Mire a Emmet un poco asustada, pero me dio un poco de valor el que no me soltase la mano. Cogi el movil que me estaba tendiendo Rose y con la mano temblando lo agarre.

- Jasper- dije susurrando. De fondo podía oir los gritos de Alice y me parecio tambien escuchar a Esme.

- Bella- me dijo mi hermano- ¿como estas?

- Mal Jasper- conteste- estoy mal ¿donde estas?- le pregunte.

- En el apartamento de Edward y tuyo- dijo - no se a tomado muy bien el llegar a casa y no encontrarte.

- ¿Que no se lo a tomado bien?- le dije gritando- ¿y como me tengo que tomar yo el que me dejen plantada el día de mi boda y tenga que comunicar a todos los invitados que el novio no iba a venir?- le dije llorando- El fue el que eligio el día Jasper EL- le grite- dijo que no tenía ningún compromiso en su agenda- dije sorbiendome la nariz- no porque fuese una fecha especial para nosotros, era porque tenía un hueco para mi.

- Bella escuchalo a habido un error con eso...su secretaría- le corte rapidamente

- Me da igual Jasper, le adverti que si me volvia a hacer un solo desplante mas me largaba- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Estas hablando con ella?- esa voz aterciopelada la podría reconocer con los ojos cerrados- pasamela por favor, necesito hablar con ella- parecía que estaba llorando.

- Nooo- grite, Emmet me apreto la mano- no puedo hablar con él ahora- le dije susurrando.

- Bella, a visto la cinta- me dijo mi hermano- y te puedo asegurar que no esta nada bien.

- Mi amor por favor- decian sollozando al otro lado- os... os necesito a mi lado, por favor Bella- decia entrecortadamente- por favor, vuelve junto a mi.

- Jasper- dije llorando- no le digas donde estamos- Emmet y Rose asinteron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación- dile que ahora no me siento con fuerzas para hablar con él, necesito descansar, a sido un día muy duro.

- Vale pequeña- me dijo cariñosamente- ¿quieres que le diga algo?

- Si, dile que le quiero - Rose nego con la cabeza, en ese momento mi hermano le estaba diciendo a Edward lo que le había pedido.

- Y yo te amo- repondieron al otro lado. Colgue inmediatamente y me tire al sofa a llorar.

Pude notar las manos de mi hermana acariciandome el pelo y al cabo de un rato los bazos de Emmet me levantaron y me llevaron a mi habitación. Rose me ayudo a ponerme mi pijama, me metio dentro de la cama y me dejo dormir.

Me desvele en mitad de la noche a causa de unas nauseas, me levante corriendo hacia el baño con la mano en la boca, con la rapidez que pude levante la tapa del inodoro y meti la cabeza dentro. Cuando acabe, me limpie la cara con agua muy fria y me mire en el espejo, la persona que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a la Bella de las fotografías que tenía en mi casa.

En mis fotografías había una Bella feliz, sonriendo abrazada al hombre de su vida, le miraba con adoración y él la sonreía de esa manera torcida que a ella le encantaba. Eran la pareja perfecta.

En el espejo, había una sombra de esa mujer, la silueta era la misma solo que la mirada de esta mujer estaba vacia, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por a ver llorado durante largas horas.

Gire mi cabeza tan rapido, que me podía haber dislocado el cuello y no enterarme, me sente en suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escondi mi cabeza entre las rodillas y segui llorando.

- Bella- esa era la voz de mi hermana- pequeña ¿que haces aquí? te vas a enfriar- me dijo cariñosamente. Me agarro de los brazos para ayudarme a levantarme pero yo no tenía fuerzas- Bella por favor, solo quiero llevarte a la cama ¿si?- hizo otra vez el amago de levantarme, esta vez puse un poco de mi parte. Caminamos hasta la habitación, Rose me tenía agarrada por la cintura, me metio en la cama, me arropo y cuando se iba a marchar hable.

- Si me ama ¿por que me hace esto?- mi hermana se giro en mi dirección- yo jamas le haría algo así- las lagrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo- no...no...no lo entiendo- dije sorbiendome la nariz, Rosalie se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo?- me dijo acaniciando la cabeza, yo asenti- Bien- dijo. Me quede dormida con los brazos de mi hermana alrededor mio, así me sentia segura, aunque ansiaba otros brazos, sabía que mi hermana no me iba a dejar.

A la mañana siguiente oí unas voces en el piso de abajo, era Emmet discutiendo con alguien por telefono, creo que era con Esme.

- ¿Y que querías? ¿que hiciera lo mismo que tu hijo? ¿dejar escapar a la mujer de su vida?- silencio- me da igual que este arrepentido, contento tiene que estar que no le parta la cara-silenco- no es a mi a quien le tienes que pedir permiso mama, esta no es mi casa- silencio- no, eso si que no, él no puede saber donde esta Bella, ella por ahora no quiere hablar con el- silencio- ¿derecho? creo que perdio todo el derecho al dejarla plantada en el altar- silencio- ¿no me digas? ¿y le gusto?- silencio- yo no soy el cruel en esta historia mama, el solo la a visto en la televisión y nosotros lo vivimos en primera persona- silencio- mira mama, creo que te llamare en otro momento, dile al capullo de Edward que cuando vaya voy a querer hablar con el, así que ya me puede ir haciendo un hueco en esa maldita agenda suya, te quiero mama- y colgo. Puede notar como se agarraba a la encimera de la cocina y suspiraba fuertemente.

- Siento causarte tantos problemas Emmet- le dije susurrando desde el marco de la puerta- creo que lo mejor sera que volvais a Forks- le dije mirandome los pies.

- No- dijo tajantemente- no te voy a dejar sola Bella- se acerco a mi y me levanto el menton- sabes que por mucho que le digas a Rose de volver se va a negar en dejarte sola, es muy cabezota- yo asenti- y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a la mujer de mi vida solo porque mi hermano es un capullo.

- Emmet- dije mirandole- ¿me prometes una cosa?- el asintio- prometeme que nunca le vas a hacer daño a Rosalie- le dije con los ojos cristalinos- creo que con una Swan que llore por un Cullen tenemos suficiente- dije limpiandome las lagrimas.

- Jamas podre hacer sufrir a mama osa- dijo riendose- ¿te imaginas lo que me haría?- reimos los dos por ese comentario.- He llamado a Esme para decirle que estaba con vosotras- dijo de repente.

- ¿Y? ¿esta muy enfadada?- le pregunte.

- Bueeeeno- dijo rascandose la cabeza- no esta muy enfadada, no se esperaba que nos fueramos así de repente, me a dicho que la podíamos haber avisado- dijo sentandose en una silla de la cocina- dice que Edward esta muy mal- dijo susurrando- que han visto todos la cinta y que la noticia de que viene en camino un nuevo Cullen les a dejado un poco perplejos- yo lo mire sin entender- piensan que no lo van a poder conocer, por eso mama quiere venir aquí- dijo mirandome fijamente- quiere hacerte entrar en razón para que vuelvas a casa.

- No- dijo Rosalie entrando por la puerta- que ni se le ocurra a tu madre venir aquí para convencerla de nada- dijo enfadada- tu madre no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas.

- Rose...- dije, pero me corto rapidamente.

- No Bella- dijo tajante- ella no a estado contigo sufriendo por todo lo que te a hecho pasar Edward, ella no a estado al otro lado del telefono consolandote mientras llorabas por su hijo- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo- pueden venir a verla si quiere, mi hermana no le va a negar el que conozca a su nieto y dudo que a Edward se lo niegue- dijo negando con la cabeza- lo ama demasiado- dijo susurrando- pero como se le ocurra venir aquí a vendernos lo bueno que es Edward y el estres que tiene encima, te juro Emmet Cullen- dijo señalandole- que meto a Bella en el primer avión para la zona mas apartada y escondida que pueda existir en el planeta y no nos veis el pelo a ninguna de las dos- dijo desafiante.

Emmet ante todo eso no pudo contradecir a su novia.

Mientras Rose y Emmet deshacian las maletas, yo me sente en la mecedora que había en mi habitación y me quede mirando por la ventana como caían las hojas de los arboles. No se el tiempo que pase allí sentada, recuerdo que vino Rose con una bandeja con algo de comida, pero no tenía hambre, la mire y volví a fijar la vista en el arbol que tenía delante.

Así pasaba casi todas las mañanas, por las noches, casi siempre me las pasaba llorando, las noches de tormenta eran las peores. Cuando vivia con Edward, el siempre me abrazaba, sabía que tenía panico a las tormentas, en su pecho y respirando su aroma me sentia segura. Ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo y sola. Un trueno resono en la habitación y solo se me ocurrio gritar su nombre.

- Edwaaaaardd- le llame como si pudiera oirme. Cuando me di cuenta que no iba a responderme nadie con ese nombre, las nauseas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Me levante corriendo hacia el inodoro y undi mi cabeza dentro. Tocaron la puerta del baño y Rose se asomo por ella con Emmet detras.

- Vamos pequeña- Emmet me cogio de la cintura y me cargo hasta la cama.

- Bella, no puedes seguir así- me decia mi hermana- cariño llevas una semana sentada en esa mecedora y apenas pruebas bocado- me decia acariciando el pelo- mañana tenemos cita con el ginecologo, descansa- se levantaron para irse.

- Ro...Ro...Rose- dije hipando- no voy a poder dormir- le dije llorando- le... le... le necesito Rose, me hace tanta falta- dije rompiendo en llanto.

- Bella, tranquilizate pequeña- me decia Rose agarrandome las manos- yo si quieres me puedo quedar en las noches de tormenta contigo ¿que te parece?- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero la alegria no llego a sus ojos.

- Esta noche nos quedamos contigo pequeña- dijo Emmet tumbandose en la cama y abrazandome por la espalda- ¿te apetece dormir con estos dos ositos?- dijo alegremente. Yo asenti y Rose se tumbo delante mio, pase mis manos por su cintura y ella entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Cada vez que sonaba un trueno o un rayo iluminaba la habitación, yo me tensaba y aparecian unas ganas enormes de gritar ese nombre que tanto ansiaba. Pero los fuertes brazos de Emmet apretandome la cintura y las manos de mi hermana, pude dormir por una noche.

A la mañana siguiente Rose me ayudo a levantarme, no tenía fuerzas, estos días atras apenas había comido nada, cuando baje a desayunar había cafe y donuts. Yo mire a mi hermana con una ceja alzada y ella comprendio lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Emmet salio temprano para comprar el desayuno- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Nos dirigiamos hacia mi consulta con el doctor, Emmet y Rose no se separaron de mi en ningún momento. En la consulta nos atendio una mujer de color, muy alta y con una mirada muy dulce.

- Hola soy la Doctora Zafrina Spencer- dijo tendiendonos la mano- tu debes de ser Isabella Swan- dijo mirando sus papeles, yo asenti timidamente- bien Isabella, vamos a ver como va ese pequeño, tumbate en la camilla por favor- yo hice lo que me pidio, Rose me ayudo a tumbarme- subete la camiseta- subi la camiseta y mi barriguita quedo al aire- te voy a poner este gel, esta un poco frio, no te preocupes es normal- cuando vertió en liquido sobre mi brarriga, me estremecí por lo frio que estaba. Empezo a mover un aparato extendiendo el liquido. - ¿Oís eso?- los tres asentimos- es el latido de su corazón- yo mire a mi hermana y a Emmet con lagrimas en los ojos- y esta manchita que ves aquí- dijo señalando el monitor- es tu futuro bebe.

- Bella- decia mi hermana sollozando- en un sonido maravilloso- dijo secandose las lagrimas.

- Bien Isabella- dijo la doctora- pasa por aquí, voy a pesarte- me subí en la bascula y anoto un par de cosas en un cuaderno- Bueno todo esta en orden, tienes seis semanas de embarazo- me dijo alegremente- yo creo que para finales de junio sales de cuentas- dijo mirando un calendario- en la siguiente ecografía puede que sepamos ya el sexo del bebe- yo le sonreí- solo te voy a pedir que cuides tus comidas Isabella, te noto baja de peso, ahora tienes que comer por dos.

- Gracias doctora- le dije tendiendole la mano- nos vemos en la siguiente consulta.

- Esperad- dijo- tomad- nos dio una fotografia en blaco y negro- es la primera foto de tu bebe- dijo- a muchos padres le gusta ver como va evolucionando el embarazo- yo asenti y guarde la foto en mi bolso.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, Emmet hablo por primera vez.

- Chicas vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- dijo sonriendo- ademas la doctora a dicho que estas baja de peso Bella, ahora tienes que comer por dos- dijo sonriendo marcando sus hoyuelos.

- Esta bien- dije- me muero de hambre

- Esa es mi bolita- dijo riendo- ¿que os parece si entramos en ese restaurante? La Bella Italya, suena bien.

- Me parece perfecto- dije agarrandome a su brazo.

El restaurante era muy acogedor, tenia pinturas de lugares de Italya muy conocidos y sobre todo muchos paisajes. Una chica de piel morena y pelo negro nos atendio.

- Hola, mi nombre es Emily- dijo- y sere su camarera, aqui tienen la carta.

- Umm muero de hambre- dijo Emmet.

- Rose no has dicho nada desde que salimos de la consulta ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte

- S...si si, solo que a sido algo precioso Bella- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- tienes que empezar a pensar en algún nombre.

- Ya e pensado en eso- les dije- si es niña creo que le pondre Elizabeth como la abuela de Edward- dije mirando a Emmet.

- Edward quería mucho a la abuela- dijo con los ojos cristalinos- le va a hacer mucha ilusión Bella.

- Y si es niño me gustaría llamarle Anthony- dije mirando el mantel- es el segundo nombre de Edward- dije susurrando. Pude notar la mirada de Rosalie.

- ¿Ya han decidido que van a tomar?- dijo apareciendo oportunamente Emily.

- Si- dijo Emmet- a mi me gustaría los espagueti a la boloñesa- dijo cerrando la carta.

- A mi me apetecen unos raviolis con salsa de setas- le dije estudiando la carta.

- Lo mismo para mi- dijo Rose.

- ¿Para beber?- pregunto

- Agua por favor- le contesto Emmet.

No tardaron mucho en traernos la comida, cuando probe el primer ravioli llame a Emily.

- ¿Hay algo mal señorita?- me pregunto.

- No, no- dije- ¿me podría traer sal por favor? y si tiene un poco de oregano tambien gracias- la camarera asintio y se fue por lo que le pedí.

- Bella tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Hacer que?- pregunte alzando una ceja- les falta sal, ademas el oregano le dara otro sabor.

Espere para que Emily me trajera lo que le había pedido, pero en su lugar vino un hombre alto y moreno, tenía la cara seria.

- Buenas tardes- dijo- soy Aro Vulturi el dueño del restaurante, mi camarera me a dicho que los raviolis no estan a su gusto, lo lamento de veras.

- No se preocupe de verdad- dije mirandolo a los ojos- lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta hecharle algo mas de sal a la comida.

- Bien aquí tiene señoritaaa...- dijo alarganado la última silava y tendiendome la sal.

- Swan, Isabella Swan- el abrio los ojos ampliamente.

- ¿A dicho Swan?- yo asenti- ¿No conocera por casualidad a Charlie Swan?

- Si- dije asintiendo- era mi padre ¿de que lo conoce?- le pregunte arrugando el ceño.

- De las convenciones culinarias- dijo sonriendome- muchas veces nos sorprendia con alguna receta nueva, decia que su hija pequeña le había ayudado- dijo negando con la cabeza- todabía me acuerdo de una crema de calabaza que solamente él tenía la receta, estaba exquisita, por mas que e intentado averiguar los ingrdientes le falta el toque de Swan- dijo suspirando.

- Bueno señor Vulturi, algún día le hare la famosa crema- dije sonriendole- es muy facíl si se sabe los ingredientes correctos.

- ¿No me digas que tu eres la pequeña que le ayudaba en la cocina?- yo asenti- ¿y eres tan buena como decía tu padre?

- Es la mejor- dijo mi hermana- ella se llevo todo el talento, mi hermano y yo vivimos gracias a ella- dijo riendo.

- Tiene que probar la lasaña que hace y esa tarta de chocolate esta para chuparse los dedos- dijo Emmet con cara soñadora.

- Bien Isabella, estaría encantado de poder probar algunas de tus recetas- me dijo alegremente- ¿que te parece si vienes mañana a esta hora? No hay mucha gente y creo que te podemos hacer un hueco en la cocina ¿que dices?

Yo mire a mi hermana y a Emmet, estaban sonriendome y asintiendo alegremente para que le dijese que si al señor Vulturi.

- Claro- dije sonriendole- no habra ningun problema señor Vultiri, mañana a esta hora me tendra por aquí.

- Le voy a decir a Emily que mañana vendras- sijo señalando donde se encontraba la chica- para que cuando llegues me avisen inmediatamente- dijo sonriendome- que disfruten de la comida, hasta mañana Isabella.

- Hasta meñana señor Vulturi- dije despidiendome de él.

La comida estaba muy buena, lo unico que le faltaba un poco de sal y el oregano le daba un sabor mas apetitoso, Emmet me miraba y apuntaba con el dedo su plato, no pude evitar reirme.

- Emmet ¿que haces?- le dijo Rose riendo.

- Si mi pequeña bolita dice que le falta sal- dijo señalando su plato- le falta sal- dijo con una sonrisa- asi que hechame lo mismo que tu bolita.-Hice lo mismo en su plato, mire a Rose y ella me asintio para que hiciera lo mismo en el suyo.

Cuando nos marchamos me despedi de Emily y de un chico que estaba en la barra. Nada mas salir del restaurante me entraron unas ganas enormes de comer chocolate.

- Chicos- les llame- ¿sabeís que me apetece?- ellos negaron con la cabeza- chocolate- dije suspirando.

- ¿Ya el primer antojo hermanita?- dijo mi hermana riendose.

- A mi no me importa tus antojos bolita- dijo Emmet riendo- siempre que los pueda compartir contigo- sijo mostrandome su perfecta dentadura.

- Bien, vayamos al supermercado tengo que comprar unos ingredientes- dije frotandome las manos.

- No me digas... que vas a hacer... una tarta de cho... colate- yo le asenti sonriendo- Siiiii- empezo a gritar y a dar saltitos en mitad de la calle. Que Alice hiciera eso era gracioso, pero que lo hiciera un hombre de la estatura de Emmet chocaba un poco. Rose hundio su cabeza en mi hombro de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, mucha gente se giraba para mirar a Emmet.

Paramos en un supermercado, compre todo lo necesario para mi tarta, ademas de muchas cosas mas que seguro ibamos a necesitar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me puse manos a la obra, me sentía inspirada, me apetecía mucho cocinar, despues de estar varios días metida en la habitación estar en la cocica me despejaba la mente.

Emmet devoro la tarta y que decir del asado que hice, no dejo nada en el plato. Dijo que por fin podía comer cosas calientes, que estaba cansado de comer platos precocinados.

En la noche Rose durmio conmigo, no me quería dejar sola. Me aguante las ganas de gritar, cada vez que cerraba los ojos venía a mi mente ese hombre que me había jurado amor eterno en nuestro prado, sabia que necesitaba respuestas, pero ahora no estaba preparada para ponerme frente a él. Así que acariciando mi diminuta barriga me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Rose me desperto, me meti en la bañera para darme un baño relajante, necesitaba estar relajada si quería concentrarme para la cita que tenía con el señor Vulturi.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros simples, me costo abrocharme el boton, tendría que empezar a comprar ropa de premama, una camiseta de algodón negra y mis adoradas converse. Me deje el pelo suelto, si me estorbaba ya me lo recogería mas tarde.

Rose me acompaño al restaurante, Emmet no pudo venir porque tenía una entrevista de trabajo en un gimnasio. Cuando entramos Emily estaba sentada en la barra conversando con el chico que había tras ella.

- Isabella ¿verdad?- yo asenti- bien, pasemos dentro, Aro te esta esperando.

- Bella vengo mas tarde a buscarte- me dijo Rose- voy a comprarte algo de ropa, esos pantalones te quedan un poco apretados- yo la mire, solo con mirarnos a los ojos sabiamos lo que queríamos decir, segun Jasper, muchas veces manteníamos conversaciones así, decia que era un rollo de hermanas.- De nadaaa- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, me quede maravillada, jamas había visto una cocina tan grande, había mucha gente de un lado para otro, muchos me miraban de arriba a abajo, pero ninguno se acerco a decirme nada. En eso el señor Vulturi entro por la puerta.

- Hola Isabella- dijo besando mi mano- bien podemos empezar cuando quieras- dijo caminando hacía una parte de la cocina que estaba practicamente desierta- tienes todo preparado para comenzar, me muero por probar algo cocinado por usted señorita Swan- muchos se voltearon al escuchar mi apellido, parece que papa era reconocido fuera de Washington.

Me dieron un delantal y un gorro, me recogi el pelo en un moño improvisado. Empece a encender los fogones y me puse a trabajar. Cada vez que estoy en una cocina desconecto de todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor, me imagino que estoy en mi casa y que Edward me esta esperando en el salón viendo la tele y con la mesa preparada. Cuando tenía tiempo para mí era todo así, con el tiempo aquello se convirtio en una ilusión. No me di cuenta de cuando termine, el señor Vultiri probo la crema de calabaza que le había prometido.

- Isabella, esto esta exquisito- dijo con los ojos cerrados- esta mucho mas sabrosa que la que hacía tu padre.

- Gracias señor- dijo ruborizandome- con el tiempo e ido perfeccionando la receta.

- Vamos a ver el resto- probo los raviolis con salsa al roquefort- esto esta delicioso, dijo saboreando- y el oregano le da un toque menos fuerte a la salsa. Chicos- les llamo- venir a probar esto.- Todos acudieron a la llamada del señor Vulturi, pude ver como degustaban la comida con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Les deje a todos allí y yo salí con el señor Vulturi a su oficina, el despacho tenía muchas fotografías, debían de ser de su familia.

- Isabella toma asiento por favor- dijo señalandome una silla. Yo hice lo que me pidio. Me estuvo contando que tenía restaurantes por toda Europa, todos con el mismo nombre La Bella Italya, todos funcionaban perfectamente pero que aquí en Londres no daba con el chef que necesitaba el restaurante- ¿estarías interesada en llevar las riendas de esta cocina?- yo le mire sorprendida- estaría loco si dejase pasar la oportunidad de tener a la hija de Charlie Swan en mi cocina- dijo sonriendome.

- Señor Vulturi- dije nerviosa- sería un honor hacerme cargo de su cocina, pero sería injusto por mi parte si no le comento un problemilla que tengo- el me me miro frunciendo el ceño- estoy embarazada.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?- dijo con la frente arrugada.

- Bu... bueno señor- dije entrecortadamente- no se si querra tener a una mujer embarazada en su cocina ¿y si un día no puedo venir por que e pasado mala noche? ¿Y que pasara cuando de a luz? Tendre que estar con mi pequeño.

- Isabella- dijo cruzando sus manos encima de la mesa- me da igual que estes embarazada, todos faltan algún día al trabajo por estar enfermos, y cuando des a luz, coges la baja por marternidad ¿cual es el problema?- dijo riendose.

- ¿Esta seguro?- dije apretando mis manos en el delantal.

- Claro- dijo alzando las manos al aire- ademas me gusta tu sinceridad, otra persona en tu lugar no me habría dicho sobre su estado- dijo sonriendome- Entonces ¿aceptas?

- Acepto señor Vulturi- dije tendiendo mi mano.

- Llamame Aro por favor, señor Vulturi me hace sentirme mayor- dijo haciendo un chasquido con la lengua.

- De acuerdo Aro- le dije sonriendo- pero solo si me dices Bella, Isabella me hace sentirme mayor- y empezamos a reirnos. Quedamos en que empezaría mañana, vendría temprano para hacerme con el personal. Cuando salí me despedí de Emily, Rosalie me estaba esperando fuera cargada con un monton de bolsas.

- Lo siento- me dijo timidamente- no pude resistirme. Te e estado llamando pero tu movil esta apagado- desde que llegamos hace un par semanas no lo había encendido- me a llamado Emmet, a conseguido el trabajo- dijo alegremente.

- Eso es fabuloso- le dije abrazandola- tengo que decirte una cosa Rose- dije timidamnete, ella alzo una ceja para que hablase- el señor Vulturi me a ofrecido trabajo como chef jefe en su cocina- ella abrio los ojos ampliamente- y e aceptado.

- Bellaaaa- dijo dando saltitos- eso es maravilloso, vamos a casa, tenemos que contarle a Emmet.

Esa noche hablamos de todo, Emmet nos conto sobre su trabajo y nos dijo que en dos días tenía que ir a Forks para arreglar unos papeles, pero que volvería lo mas rapido posible.

Al día siguiente yo me levante muy nerviosa, iba a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros y no sabía como iban a reaccionar. Me puse unos pantalones que me había comprado Rose, tenían en el borde una goma elastica, según fuese creciendo mi tripita se iria ajustando.

Como la mañana anterior Rose me llevo al restaurante, Emily estaba limpiando.

- Isabella, buenos días- me dijo- Aro me comento que empezarías hoy- dijo sonriendome- ven que te voy a presentar. Sam- llamo al chico que había detras de la barra- ella es Isabella, el es Sam mi marido.

- Un placer en conocerte Isabella- dijo tendiendome la mano.

- Por favor llamarme Bella y el placer es mio Sam- dije dandole la mano.

Emily me llevo a la cocina y me presento a mis compañeros. Eran gente agradable, me costaría aprenderme todos sus nombres, pero poco a poco me acordare de todos.

- Hola- me dijo un chico alto y musculoso, tenía la piel morena- soy Jacob Black y ella es Leah Black- dijo señalando a una mujer de mi estatura y con una melena por los hombros, tenían el mismo color de piel- es mi esposa. Nosotros seremos tu mano derecha- dijo sonriendome.

- Hola- dije devolviendole la sonrisa- soy Bella.

Los chicos eran gente muy aplicada, les enseñe cuales eran mis manías en la cocina y las aceptaron gustosamente. Aro quedo encantado con el menu que prepare, a la noche tendría que venir tambien para dar cenas, me dijo que no iba a ver mucha gente. Así que mi día paso rapidamente. Cuando me vinieron a buscar Emmet y Rose a la salida, me dijeron que este se iba mañana temprano que cuanto antes arreglase esos papeles antes estaría con nosotras.

Busque en mi bolso mi movil, como era de suponer estaba sin bateria, busque el cargador y lo puse a cargar, me fije que se me callo un papel al suelo y al agacharme me di cuenta que era el ultrasonido que me hice. Baje a la cocina y lo coloque en la nevera, me quede observandolo un rato, que esa manchita dentro de unos meses sería mi pequeñin me llenaba de alegría. Subí a mi habitación y pude escuchar ruidos de la habitación de mi hermana, esta noche sera larga, me dije en mi interior. Encendi mi movil y me llegaron cientos de mensajes, todos eran de Edward, tenía mensajes de texto y en mi buzon de voz. Solo me senti con fuerzas de leer el primero.

_Mi vida, te amo, te necesito en mi vida, os necesito a nuestro pequeño y a ti, por favor te lo pido Bella, te ruego que por favor vuelvas junto a mi._

Cerre el movil, no me sentia con fuerzas de leer mas, en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, tenía una foto de Edward y mia, la cogí y me dormi con ella apretandola a mi pecho.

Los días despues de la marcha de Emmet fueron largos, Rose estaba apagada, por las noches dormia conmigo, decia que echaba de menos a su osito. Aro me dijo que estaba buscando una camarera, que desde que yo estaba en la cocina había mas clientes y que no daban abasto, así que se lo propuse a Rosalie, ella estaba encantada, dijo que así podía mantenerse ocupada.

Y así nos pasamos las dos semanas que Emmet estuvo fuera.

El día que Emmet regreso, Aro nos dejo salir antes del restaurante, dijo que teníamos que dar la bienvenida al hombre de la casa. Cuando entramos oímos unas voces que venían del salón.

- Bellaaaaa- me grito Alice lanzandose a mis brazos- estas preciosa cuñadita- me dijo llorando- ya se te esta notando la barriga- dijo acariciandola.

- A...Alice- dije perpleja- ¿que haces aquí?

- Visitarte- dijo rodando los ojos.

- Hola pequeña- dijo mi hermano abrazandome- estas preciosa- me dijo al oído- a Rose la saludare despues, ahora esta ocupada- me gire hacia donde estaba mi hermana y le estaba dando una buena bienvenida a Emmet, le saludare mas tarde.

- Hola Bella- esa voz... me gire en su dirección y no me esperaba para nada a la persona que tenía delante.

- Hola Esme- le dije sin apartarme de los brazos de mi hermano.

**Bueeeeeno aqui os traigo el segundo capitulo, es bastante largo, ¿os a gustado? Si no es así, me gustaría que me lo dijeraís para saber que cosas cambiar.**

**Siento haber tardado tando, pero en un principio iba a hacer el punto de vista de Edward, pero luego cambie de opinion, mas adelante sabremos sobre Edward.**

**MUXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las que dejaís comentaríos y me agregaís a vuestros favorítos y alertas. No me esperaba para nada que la gente leyese esta historia.**

**Un besazo a todas y espero poder publicar el siguiente el domingo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 3

- Bella- me dijo Esme- e venido para- pero mi hermana la corto rapidamente.

- Ya sabemos para lo que has venido Esme- dijo separandose de Emmet- pero no creas que te voy a dejar manipular a mi hermana- dijo poniendose a mi lado.

- Rosalie por favor- dijo Esme- yo solo quiero poder hablar con Bella- dijo mirando tiernamente.

- Rose han hecho un viaje muy largo, dejemosle hablar ¿si?- dije casi suplicandole con la mirada, ella asintio- gracias. Ahora por favor Esme, dime lo que tengas que decirme.

- Bella, yo no e venido hasta aquí para manipularte- dijo mirandome fijamente- Edward esta muy mal, no sale de vuestro departamento, se pasa el día entero abrazado a tu vestido de novia y a vuestras fotografias- dijo sollozando- cuando Jasper le mostro el contenido de la camara, no se despego del televisor en tres días ¿sabes lo unico que repite?- yo negue con la cabeza- esta embarazada, eso es lo unico que dice. Te a llamado miles de veces y tu movil siempre esta apagado, el necesita hablar contigo, te necesita a su lado- dijo con los ojos llorosos- os necesita a su lado Bella, no le quites la ilusión de formar una familia contigo- yo me quede sin saber que decir.

- ¿Has acabado?- pregunto mi hermana, Esme la miro con sorpresa y asintio- ¿Sabes que frase no se le quita a ella de la cabeza?- dijo señalandome, Esme nego- Alice estoy reunido ¿que haces tan elegante vestida?- dijo escupiendo la frase- ¿sabes como a estado mi hermana este tiempo? Hecha una autentica mierda, no a comido apenas durante una semana, por las noches Emmet y yo hemos tenido que dormir con ella por que es incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto mi hermano. Yo agache la cabeza como si mis zapatos fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

- Si lo es Jasper- le dijo Rosalie mirandolo fijamente - se despierta por las noches gritando el nombre de tu hijo- dijo girandose hacia Esme- despues de todos los desplantes que le a hecho- dijo chasqueando la lengua, Esme le corto.

- Creo que eso son cosas de ellos y tu no tendrias porque meterte- dijo desafiandola.

- Me meto, porque ella es mi hermana- le dijo mirandola desafiante- me meto, porque es a mi y a Alice a quien llamaba llorando porque tu hijo había olvidado su cumpleaños, me meto, porque soy yo la que estuvo con ella toda la noche consolandola porque tu hijo se olvido de su graduación- dijo gritandole- me meto, porque soy yo la que estuvo junto a ella el dia de su boda anunciando a todos los invitados que el novio no iba a aperecer - dijo mirandome con dolor en sus ojos- y me meto, porque soy yo la que esta con ella mientras llora todas las noches preguntandose porque el gilipollas de tu hijo la dejo plantada. Así que no me digas que no tengo porque meterme, creo que la unica que no tendría porque meterse eres tu.

- Yo...yo solo vengo porque creo que es lo mas conveniente- dijo mirandome- creo que Edward tiene todo el derecho del mundo a conocer a su hijo.

- Claro que lo tiene- le contesto mi hermana- le mandaremos fotos del pequeño Charlie o de la pequeña Renee- dijo rapidamente. Yo la mire con los ojos como platos ¿por que a dicho los nombres de nuestros padres?

- Yo pense que igual...- dijo Esme tartamudeando- no pense que ibas a ponerle alguno de esos nombres.

- Que pensabas ¿que le iba a poner a su hijo el nombre de su padre? - dijo enfadada- creo que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le pondria a su hijo el nombre de la persona que le a abandonado.

- Rose- dije susurrando- dejame hablar por favor.

- Bien yo no tengo mas que decir- dijo sentandose a mi lado.

- Esme ¿sabes todo lo que e sufrido?- ella nego - lo de la boda ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso- dije levantando las manos- esto no es solo por la boda, son demasiadas cosas, demasiados feos por su parte. Los cumpleaños de nuestros hermanos, vuestros aniversarios ¿nunca te has preguntado por que no llegabamos juntos?- ella fruncio el ceño- siempre le llamaba para recordarselo y su respuesta era siempre la misma, tengo mucho trabajo, te vere allí cielo, ¿que era tan importante para dejarme plantada?- le pregunte mirandola fijamente.

- Bella, tenía una reunión muy importante- me dijo seriamente- su secretaria le llamo en el último momento- la corte.

- Su secretaria- bufe- me da igual que le llamase en el último momento, ¡era su boda por el amor de dios!- grite- fue él el que eligio el día, toda la gente que había en la iglesia eran familiares vuestros y socios de Edward, y fui yo la que tubo que dar la cara frente a ellos- dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos- De todo el tiempo que llevamos hablando ¿me has preguntado como me siento?- fije mis ojos en los suyos- solo me has hablado de Edward, de como se siente él, de que no sale del departamento ¿y que esperabas Esme? ¿que me quedase allí como una tonta esperandole con el vestido puesto? Creo que ya le e esperado demasiado, creo que ya e llorado demasiado por él- dije furiosa-.

- Bella no lo heches todo a perder- me dijo susurrando.

- Yo no e hecho nada, él a sido el que me a dejado de lado durante todo este tiempo- dije friamente- se lo adverti, le dije que me marchaba si me lo volvia a hacer. Ahora voy a ser yo la que se va a concentrar en su carrera, voy a ser yo la que le va a hacer esperar.

- ¿Vas a pensar en hablar con él? Edward te ama Bella, ¿que va a pasar con el niño? ¿que le vas a decir de su padre?- me dijo muy seria.

- Esme...- dije con los ojos picandome- yo amo a Edward y el separarme de él, a sido la decisión mas dificil que e podido tomar en mucho tiempo. Si no fuera por Rose y por Emmet- ya no pude aguantar mas y rompi a llorar.

- Es tu decisión, pero no creas que Edward se va a quedar de brazos cruzados- me dijo muy seria- seguro que se esta planteando en venir aquí para hablar contigo- yo la mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Eso si que no- grito mi hermana- no va a poner un pie en esta casa- dijo poniendose en pie.- Te voy a decir algo Esme- dijo con voz fria- como se le ocurra a Edward aparecer por aquí, te juro por la tumba de mis padres y la de mis abuelos que en paz descansen, que le meto a Bella en el primer avión que se dirija a la zona mas apartada y desierta del planeta- dijo mirandola furiosamente- y a Edward le voy a...

- ¡Basta ya!- gritaron. Por la voz supuse que era Alice. Me gire en su dirección y en su mirada había tristeza- ¿Os estaís oyendo las dos?- dijo señalando a su madre y a mi hermana- esto no es un concurso de haber quien esta sufriendo mas que el otro. Por supesto que Edward esta muy mal, pero todo esto le pasa por idiota mama, Bella le a dado un millon de oportunidades y a él le a dado igual. Ahora que la a perdido es cuando se lamenta. No me parece justo que vengas aquí a hablar por el. Yo e visto a Bella sufrir- dijo mirandome- vi como se resignaba a tener una boda por todo lo alto cuando ella quería algo intimo. Vi como renunciaba al vestido de novia que a ella le gustaba solo porque Edward le dijo que sus jefes esperaban ver a una princesa- dijo secandose un par de lagrimas- Por una vez a sido valiente y a hecho lo que tenía que hacer, me duele ver a mi hermano sufrir, pero mas me duele ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir por el idiota de mi hermano- dijo abrazandome.- Se que ella ama a Edward, eso no se puede discutir, se que ahora ella necesita tiempo para poder perdonarlo y por el pequeñin que esta en camino- dijo tocando mi barriguita- tiene que ser fuerte.

- A... Alice- dije sollozando.

- Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, ademas de cuñadas- dijo riendo- siempre voy a estar para ti. Aquí tienes contigo a Emmet y a Rose, se que te cuidaran bien. Yo vendre por lo menos una vez al mes para estar contigo, el resto del tiempo estare con Edward- dijo arrugando la boca- se que vais a volver a estar juntos, porque no e visto nunca a dos personas que se amen como lo haceís vosotros- dijo agarrando mi mano.

- ¿Hay alguna esperanza de que vuelvas con nosotros?- me pregunto Esme timidamente.

- Por ahora no- dije cerrando los ojos y suspirando- acabo de empezar a trabajar en un restaurante y estoy muy contenta. Ahora quiero centrarme en mi y en mi pequeño- dije acariciando mi barriga- voy a hablar con Edward, pero darme un poco de tiempo.

- Bien, es tu decisión pequeña- me dijo Esme cariñosamente- creo que cuando estes preparada vas a hablar con Edward ¿quieres que le diga algo?

- Dile que le amo, pero que necesito tiempo- dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien se lo hare saber- se levanto- debo marchar a mi hotel, mañana viajo a primera hora y necesito descansar- una duda me vino a la mente.

- Esme- le llame- ¿me esperara?

- Eternamente Bella- dijo abrazandome- eres el amor de su vida, siempre te esperara- y tras decir eso se despidio de todos con un beso menos de Rosalie, que le dio la mano.

Todos nos quedamos en absoluto silencio, nadie tenía nada que decir, hasta que Emmet abrio la boca.

- Me as dejado con la boca abierta mi amor- dijo abrazando a su novia- menudo caracter tienes- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Toda una mama osa- dijo mi hermano en tono burlon. En toda la discusión no había dicho nada.

- Si no fuera por mi, Esme la habría convencido- dijo mirandonos- ¿se puede saber por que no has dicho nada? ¿Te tengo que recordar que eres su hermano mayor?- dijo enfadada.

- Teniendote a ti para defenderla no lo e considerado necesario- dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- ¿Esta muy mal?- pregunte mirando a mi hermano.

- Si- dijo suspirando- cuando llegamos a su oficina se sorprendio de vernos allí, cuando menciono la famosa frase- dijo poniendo mala cara- Alice le dio una bofetada, solo le dijo Bella y su cara cambio por completo. Sabía que estaba hablando contigo, iba a pasartelo pero tu cortaste de repente, intentamos llamarte un millon de veces, pero siempre daba apagado. Luego hubo una bronca enorme con su secretaria, despues de una enorme discusión con ella la despidio- yo emiti un jadeo.

- Jasper...el estaba...li... lia- no podia terminar la frase, sentia que me estaba ahogando.

- NO- me grito Alice- ¿estas loca Bella? Ni de broma mi hermano pondria los ojos en Jessica, el te ama a ti- dijo abazandome- lo peor de todo fue cuando volvimos a vuestro departamento- dijo poniendo mala cara.

- Si - suspiro mi hermano- cuando llegamos fue directo a vuestra habitación, allí vio el vestido de novia tendido en la cama, se puso como un loco rebuscando en los armarios, como dejastes algo de ropa, se penso que te habías ido a casa de Rose- dijo cogiendo aire- pero luego a Alice se le ocurrio enseñarle la camara, jamas e visto un hombre tan dolido Bella.

- Jasper...- siseo mi hermana- no empieces tu ahora.

- No no- dijo alzando las manos- solo os cuento como estaba. Como a dicho Esme, se pasa todo el día abrazado a tu vestido de novia, no sale, no va a trabajar. Para lo unico que a salido es para ir al hospital- dijo aguantando la sonrisa. Yo le frunci el ceño- digamos que el recibimiento que le dio Emmet no se lo esperaba.

- Que... ¿que quieres decir? ¿esta bien?- pregunte un poco alarmada.

- Si Bella, esta bien- dijo Emmet rodando los ojos- solo le di un recado de tu hermana- yo le mire con los ojos como platos- el unico problema, que no controle mi fuerza y le rompi la nariz- dijo chasqueando la lengua, yo me lleve la mano a la boca y me gire hacia mi hermano y Alice, se estaban conteniendo la risa- pero tranquila Bella, Carlisle le atendio- se encogio de hombros.

- ¿De verdad que hiciste eso por mi?- le dijo mi hermana como si fuera un niña pequeña.

- Claro que si osita- dijo dandole un apasionado beso.

Nos pasamos la tarde poniendonos un poco al día, yo les conte sobre mi trabajo y lo feliz que me encontraba, les enseñe el primer ultrasonido y no pudieron evitar soltar un par de lagrimas. Alice me recordo que iba a venir todos los meses para ayudarnos con el cuarto del bebe, ademas de comprarle ropita y tambien iba a aprobechar para comprarme toda la ropa que necesitase.

Al día siguiente Rose y yo teniamos que trabajar, Alice y Jasper se quedaron con Emmet, iban a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que iban a estar poco tiempo.

Como era de esperarse, vinieron al restaurante a comer, quedaron encantados con el lugar y sobre todo cuando les presenatmos a Aro. Les hizo prometer que siempre que vinieran a Londres tenían que pasarse aunque sea a saludarle.

A la mañana siguiente Alice y mi hermano se marcharon muy temprano, tenían un largo viaje de vuelta. Esa misma mañana saque mi movil del bolso, tenía tres mensajes de Edward, no pude evitar y lei uno de los mensajes.

_Mi vida... no voy a tener el tiempo suficiente para compensarte todo el daño que te e causado, pero lo estoy pagando con creces, te e perdido a ti y a nuestro pequeño, se que es todo por mi culpa, ¿me sigues queriendo? ¿volveras junto a mi algún día?_

Me quede un rato viendo la pantalla, un par de lagrimas surcarón mi mejilla, sin pensarmelo empece a teclear en mi movil, iba por lo menos a contestarle el mensaje. La repuesta no tardo mucho en llegar.

_Siempre, te amo y aquí estare esperandote te amo mi Bella._

Y con esa ultimas palabras de Edward me quede dormida.

Los meses pasaron y nos estabamos dirigiendo hacia la consulta de la doctora Zafrina, esta vez Alice nos acompañaba, había preparado su viaje para poder estar en la revisión. Hoy seguramente nos dirian el sexo del bebe, estabamos muy nerviosas. Jasper había tenido una pequeña discusión con Alice, el tambien quería estar, pero Emmet se nego en rotundo a tener que pintar la habitación del bebe con su hermana. La última vez que le dejaron a Alice un rodillo para pintar, acabo salpincando todos los muebles, claro que luego Emmet tubo que limpiar todo el desastre que organizo su hermana.

- Isabella puedes pasar- pasamos hasta su oficina- ¿como te as sentido Isabella? ¿As comido bien?- me pregunto preparando la camilla.

- Pues muy bien doctora, la verdad que e tenido bastante apetito- dije quitandome mi abrigo.

- Eso esta bien- dijo sonriendome- bueno tumbate aquí como la última vez y levantate la camiseta- hice lo que me dijo, al levantarme la camiseta Alice se concentro en mi barriga, la verdad que la tenía bastante grande para estar de cuatro meses- hare lo mismo que la otra vez- dijo vertiendo el liquido y esparciendolo con el aparato. Rose y yo mirabamos la pantalla. La doctora se concentro en ella y fruncio el ceño.

- ¿Pasa algo doctora?- le pregunte un poco desconcertada.

- No no- dijo apagando la maquina- vamos a usar esta- dijo conectando otra maquina. Volvio a hechar un poco mas de gel y lo esparcio por toda la barriga- Bueno esto si que no me lo esperaba- dijo riendo.

- ¿Que va mal?- le pregunto Alice- ¿esta bien el bebe?

- Si esta perfectamente- mirar aqui esta una manita- dijo señalandolo en el monitor, este era mas grande que anterior- un pie, otra manita, otro pie, otra manita, otro pie- yo mire a mi hermana con el ceño fruncido.

- Doctora creo que sea equivocado- le dije reindo- me a dicho que mi hijo tienes tres manitas y tres pies- mi hermana y Alice empezaron a reirse conmigo.

- No, no me e equivocado- dijo mirandome seria- en realidad aqui hay cuatro manitas y cuatro pies.

- ¡QUE!- griite- no puedo tener un alien, ¿sera por el estres que tengo? ¿sera un castigo divino por abandonar a su padre?- empece a decir todo lo que se me pasaba por ese momento por la cabeza..

- Isabella, tranquilizate- me dijo cariñosamente la doctora- no vas a tener ningún alien- dijo riendose- y dudo que sea un castigo divino- dijo riendo mas fuerte. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido- lo que trato de decirte Isabella, que no vas a tener un bebe- dijo sonriendome- van a ser dos, mellizos para ser exactos- pude escuchar el grito que pegaron mi hermana y mi cuñada- Mirar- y nos empezo a señalar en el monitor. Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas dos bebes, esto era como un sueño- ¿quereís oir como laten sus corazones?- las tres asentimos agitando la cabeza y pudimos oir el sonido mas maravilloso que me podía imaginar, el corazon de mis pequeños.- ¿quieres saber el sexo de los bebes?

- ¿Se... se... se puede saber ya? - pregunte limpiando las lagrimas de mis ojos.

- Claro- dijo sonriendonos- a ver vamos a ver, empezo a mover el aparato- bueno ¿quieres saber?- me gire hacia las chicas y tenian los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, les sonreí y asenti con la cabeza- bien pues este pequeño de aquí es una niña- no pude contener las lagrimas de la emoción- y bueno este de aquí parece que es mas timido- dijo riendose- igual para la siguiente podemos saber que es- despues de limpiarme la barriga y de darme algún consejo mas, quede con la doctora que me pasaría dentro de tres meses. Salimos de la consulta y Alice me abrazo.

- Gracias Bella- me dijo llorando- muchas gracias por haberme dejado estar presente.

- De nada Alice- dije- solo os voy a pedir una cosa- dije apuntandolas con el dedo- no vais a hacer de mi pequeña vuestra muñeca- ellas suspiraron.

- Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo abrazandome mi hermana- eso pequeña, no es dicutible- pude ver como Alice sonreia- va a ser la princesita de la casa y sus tias aquí presentes- dijo señalandose- van a vestirla como una autentica princesa.

Nos dirigimos rumbo a la casa, les tenía que dar la noticia a los chicos, cuando llegamos escuchamos unos gritos que venian del salón. Cuando entramos pude ver a mi hermano y a mi cuñado jugando como dos niños a la consola. Rosalie carraspeo para hacernos notar.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estaís haciendo?- dijo cruzandose de brazos frente a ellos.

- Bu..bu... bueno- dijo Jasper rascandose la cabeza- como no sabíamos el sexo del bebe, no nos

ibamos a arriesgar en pintar en un color para luego tener que cambiarlo- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Alice alzando una ceja y poniendose al lado de Rose.

- Que va- dijo Emmet- yo le engañe para hechar una partidita- dijo dandole una palmada en el hombro.

- Emmet Cullen- le grito mi hermana- pero que demonios te pasa- dijo alzando las manos.

- Bien, ahora no vamos a discutir- dijo Alice sujetandola a mi hermana por los hombros- vamos a prepararnos, tenemos que celebrar la nueva noticia.

- ¿Que noticia?- preguntaron los chicos.

- Luego os enterareís, ahora preparaos que vamos a comer fuera.

Fuimos a mi restaurante, cuando me vieron entrar se extrañaron, pero cuando Alice les dijo que veníamos a celebrar nos pusieron en el reservado. Aro vino a saludarnos y aprovecho para comer con nosotros.

- Y bien ¿que celebramos?- pregunto Emmet

- Pues celebramos que ya sabemos el sexo del bebe- dijo Rose sonriendo

- ¿Y?- pregunto Emmet- ¿que va a ser?

- Bien el primero va a ser...- Alice hizo como un redoble en la mesa- una niña- y aplaudieron las dos.

- ¿Niña?- dijo Emmet con los ojos brillantes- ¿vamos a tener una pequeñina?

_- _Si Emmet- dije sonriendole- vamos a tener una niña.

- Pero has dicho el primero- dijo Jasper arrugando el ceño- no me digas que...- yo asenti sonriendole y el salto de su asiento para abrazarme- eso es maravilloso hermanita.

- ¿Que me e perdido?- decia Emmet mirando para todos los lados. Aro se reia por las caras que ponia.

- A ver osito- le dijo Rose cariñosamente- lo que te estamos diciendo, es que no vas a tener un solo sobrinito- el arrugo el ceño- vas a tener dos- la cara de Emmet paso de estar en estado de shock, a levantarse y empezar a girar conmigo.

- Em...met... me mareo- le dije.

- Lo siento Bells- dijo poniendome en el suelo- lo siento pequeños- dijo agachandose a mi barriga.

- ¿Y que va a ser?- pregunto Aro.

- No lo sabemos- dije sonriendo- segun la doctora es un poco timido, esperamos que para la proxima podamos saberlo.

Nos pasamos la comida riendo, los chicos salieron de la cocina y les contamos las noticias. Leah y Jacob fueron los que mas contentos se pusieron, ellos tenían dos niños Seth y Paul, según sus padres eran unos bichillos. Nos depedimos despues de tomar el postre y Aro me dijo que mañana tenía que hablar conmigo.

Me pase toda la noche dando vueltas, había una pregunta que me rondaba la babeza ¿se lo digo a Edward? Despues de comerme una tarrina de helado decidi que por lo menos tenía derecho a saber que ibamos a tener una pequeña, así que agarre mi movil y le mande un mensaje. A los cinco minutos me contesto.

_¿Vamos a tener una mini Bella? espero que sea igual de hermosa que tu mi vida, gracias por hacerme el mayor regalo, me encantaría estar contigo te amo Mi Bella._

A la mañana siguiente me desperte temprano, me di una ducha relajante y baje a desayunar, prepare el desayuno para los chicos, una enorme torre de tortitas y tostadas llenaban la mesa. Cuando bajaron Emmet me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Bellz, tu zi que zabez cuidame- dijo con la boca llena. No pudimos evirtar reirnos, era muy gracioso verle con los papos hinchados intentando masticar.

Despues de acabar el desayuno Emmet nos llevo a trabajar, Alice y mi hermano se iban a pasar el día al centro comercial, según mi querida amiga, tenía que empezar a mirar cositas para sus sobrinas. Si, ella estaba empeñada en que iban a ser dos niñas, aunque a mi me gustaría tener un mini Edward.

Nada mas llegar, Emily me dijo que Aro me esperaba en su oficina, toque y pude oír unas risas de su interior, pase y me encontre con un chico de unos veinticinco años, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, tenía una piel muy blanca.

- Bella, sientate por favor- me pidio Aro- ¿como as pasado la noche?- me dijo cariñosmente.

- Bien gracias- dije sonriendole- el helado ayuda a dormir.

- Te preguntaras porque te pedido que vinieras- yo asenti- el es mi sobrino Cayo Vulturi- dijo señalandole- Cayo ella es mi chef la señorita Isabella Swan.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin Isabella- dijo besando mi mano

- Gracias- dije sonrojandome- pero llamame solo Bella por favor- el asintio sonriendome.

- Bien, mi hermano Marco y su esposa Tanya llevan los restaurantes en Italia, me han pedido que le enseñemos todo lo necesario- dijo señalando a Cayo- porque estamos pensando en abrir un par restaurantes en Estados Unidos- yo abri mis ojos ante la noticia.

La noticia me dejo muy sorprendida, yo sabia que el restaurante iba muy bien, recibiamos muy buenas criticas.

Cayo resulto ser el mejor ayudante que se podía tener, dado que pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Emmet se llevaba de maravilla con el y mi hermana... bueno mi hermana se llevaba con el.

Los meses pasaban, mi hermano y Alice iban y venían, en el último ultrasonido mi pequeño no se quiso dar a conocer. La doctora me dijo que estas últimas semanas de embarazo me las pasase tranquila, sin estresarme demasiado.

Hice lo que me pidio, al restaurante iba muchas veces a supervisar que todo estuviese en orden, Cayo sabia llevar muy bien la cocina y Aro estaba encantado con eso.

Por las noches me las pasaba comiendo helado frente al televisor, muchas veces Emmet me acompañaba viendo una pelicula. Alguna vez nos a entrado antojo de tarta de chocolate y a las dos de la madrugada a tenido que ir Emmet a por los ingredientes que faltaban. A veces dudo quien de los dos es el que esta embrazado, tiene los mismos antojos que yo, lo peor es que yo engordo y el no.

Hoy es veinte de junio y me e despertado con unos dolores en la tripa. No se si es porque anoche me pegue un atracon a helado o porque me gustaría estar celebrando junto a Edward su cumpleaños.

Con Edward la relación se mantenía via mensajes de texto, despues de ocho meses no era capaz de llamarle para hablar con el. Esme me llamaba habitualmente y me informaba de como estaba.

- Bella me marcho- me grito Rose desde la puerta- si necesitas ayuda en algo Emmet tiene el día libre. Adios pequeña- y oí como cerraban la puerta.

- Emmeeeeeeet- grite. El aparecio rapidamente por la puerta- ¿me ayudas a abrocharme las zapatillas?- dije levantando los pies un poco.

- Bien- dijo resiganado- solo espero que el día que me ponga tan gordo como lo estas tú- dijo señalandome- tú hagas lo mismo por mi.

-Em...met...- dije. Mi labio inferior empezo a temblar- yo...no... estoy... gorda- dije sollozando

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- me decia rapidamente- soy un idiota, ya veras como recuperas rapido tu figura- yo rompi en llanto- ¿que te parece si bajamos a bajo y nos comemos un rico helado de chocolate?- yo me limpie las lagrimas y le sonrei- con mucho sirope- me relami los labios y le sonrei enseñandole mis dientes.

Me ayudo a bajar las escaleras y cuando estabamos entrando en la cocina un fuerte dolor me vino a mi vientre, me agarre en la puerta para sujetarme. Senti como un liquido bajaba por mis piernas.

- Bella ¿que haces?- me dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido- si necesitas ir al baño pidemelo y te acompaño, pero por favor no te hagas pis encima- dijo negando con la cabeza sacando el helado del congelador.

- Emmet- dije apretando mis dientes- no me e hecho pis- el me miro fijamente- creo que e roto aguas- pude ver como se le ponian los ojos en blanco y caia al suelo.

**Buenoooo e subido un poco tarde lo siento, pero e reescrito el cap varias veces, sobre todo la conversación con Esme ¿que os a aparecido? ¿os a gustado?**

**¿Que os a parecido nuestra mama osa? me encanta Rosalie **

**Muxiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por todos los mensajes que me mandais, por todas las alertas y favoritos, de verdad gracias.**

**Un besazo enooooorme y espero subir lo antes posible**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 4

- Emmet- le llame- Emmet por favor despiertaaaa- le dije gritando.

- Be...Be... lla- me llamo desde el suelo- ¿te sigue apeteciendo helado?- me pregunto poniendose en pie. Yo lo mire con los ojos como platos.

- Emmet- dije apretando mis dientes- te acabo de decir que e roto aguas ¿y tu me dices que si me apetece helado?- dije un poco furiosa, bajo su mirada a mis pies y se dio cuenta del pequeño charco que había. Se agarro fuertemente a la encimera.- ¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte otra vez!- le grite- Emmet tenemos que ir al hospital- dije agarrandome a la puerta lo mas fuerte que podía, creo que me venía una contracción- que haces ahí parado- le dije agitadamente- muevete ¡YA! - le grite. Salio corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, cuando bajo llevaba las bolsas que habíamos preparado para los bebes.

- Vamos pequeña- dijo pasandome una mano por la cintura- espero que mis sobrinos esperen hasta que lleguemos al hospital- me dijo con una calida sonrisa. Como pudo me metio dentro de la parte trasera de su coche- voy a llamar a Rose- dijo marcando en su telefono.

- ¡Emmet cuidado con ese coche!- le grite. Iba conduciendo como un loco.- Quiero llegar a conocer a mis hijos- dije jadeando.

- Perdon Bella, pero estoy demasiado nervioso- dijo pasandose la mano por la frente- y emocionado- dijo riendose- voy a poner el manos libres para que no tengamos ningun accidente- me dijo sonriendome por el espejo retrovisor.

- Por favor- dije pasandome la mano por la cara- estoy intentando concentrarme en las respiraciones, como para tener poner atención en la carretera.

Intento llamar a mi hermana dos veces, pero no lo cogía, así que llamamos al restaurante, las dos primeras veces comunicaba, pero la tercera nos dio señal.

- Restaurante La Bella Italya, buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- esa voz era la de Emily.

- Emily- grito- soy Emmet ¿se encuentra Rose por ahí?- le dijo lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Hola Emmet- le dijo- ¿como te va todo?- le pregunto alegremente.

- Mal, me va todo mal- le dijo exaltado- Bella a roto aguas y estoy camino del hospital.

- Vale voy a buscar a Rosalie- dijo con voz preocupada.

- Hola mi amor, me e ido hace una hora de casa ¿y ya me hechas de menos?- le dijo alegremente mi hermana.

- Rosalie estoy llevando a Bella al hospital- le dijo con voz temblorosa- a roto aguas y...y...y..- pero mi hermana le corto.

- Emmet manten la vista en la carretera- le dijo mi hermana con voz muy seria- ahora mismo salgo para el hospital. Bella- dijo.

- Ro... Ro... salieeeee- grite por el dolor que sentia.

- Estate tranquila pequeña- me dijo con voz dulce- en menos de media hora estare contigo ¿como lo llevas?

- Mal- dije sollozando- me duele y...y encima tu...tu novio conduce como...como un loco- dije rompiendo en llanto.

- Bella tranquilizate- dijo intentando agarrarme una mano- estamos llegando al hospital.

- Emmeeet- le grite- las manos al volanteeee.

- Emmet Cullen- gritaron por el telefono- manten las manos al volante y la vista en la carretera- le dijo mi hermana en tono autoritario- salgo para allí inmediatamente- tras decir eso colgo.

En menos de diez minutos estabamos llegando al hospital, mientras Emmet se bajaba del coche yo me iba incorporando, me pase todo el viaje tumbada. Mire por la ventanilla y vi a mi querido cuñado entrar corriendo como un loco en el hospital ¿como se puede olvidar de mi? Intente bajarme yo sola del coche, pero escuche que alguien me llamaba.

- Bellaaaaa- ese era Emmet, venia con una silla de ruedas y dos enfermeras- ¿pero que demonios estas haciendo?- me dijo agarrandome de las manos para ayudarme a salir.

- Pense que... que... que te habías olvidado de...de...de mi- dije sollozando. Me ayudo a sentarme en la silla de ruedas, vi como le tendía a una de las enfermeras las bolsitas de los bebes.

- Bells a veces puedo ser un poco despistado- dijo empujando la silla- pero mujer no tanto- dijo riendose- ademas ¿te imaginas lo que me haria Rose si se entera que me e olvidado de ti?- dijo riendose.

- Creo que... que te... te mataria- dije agarrandome a mi vientre.

- Tranquila pequeña que ya estamos aqui- me dijo cariñosamente.- Enfermera- le dijo a una de las que nos acompañaba- la doctora de mi cuñada es Zafrina Spencer ¿es asi Bella?- yo asenti- ¿podrían hacer el favor de avisarle?

- Claro señor no hay problema- le dijo la chica sonriendole- ¿como se llama su cuñada?- dijo agitando sus pestañas ¿le estaba coqueteando?

- Isabella Swan- le dijo rapidamente

- Bien ¿y usted es?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente le estaba coqueteando.

- No quiero sonar impertinente- dije apretando los dientes- aqui la paciente soy yo- dije señalandome con el dedo- la que va a dar a luz mellizos soy yo- volvi a señarlarme- y el- dije señalando a Emmet- es el marido de mi hermana que por cierto tiene muy mal caracter- dije mirando a la enfermera- odia que le pongan ojitos a su marido ¿usted me comprende?- dije alzando una ceja.

- Sssi...si si claro señora- dijo entrecortadamente la enfermera.

- Soy señorita- dije con la respiración agitada- ¿me puede dar el numero de telefono del hospital?

- ¿Para que lo quiere?- dijo arrugando el ceño, Emmet tenía la misma cara que ella.

- Para reservar una habitación- dije alzando los brazos, Emmet solto una carcajada- llevamos por lo menos diez minutos aqui- dije en un tono un poco alto- y usted lo unico que a hecho es ponerle ojitos a mi cuñado ¿le recuerdo que estoy de parto?- dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi enorme barriga- no a sido capaz de llevarme a una habitación- dije sollozando- ¿me... me esta discriminando por... por que soy americana?- dije entrecortadamente.

- No no no señorita no llore por favor- dijo rapidamente la enfermera- lo unico que estaba haciendo era tomar sus datos- me dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Bella- me gritaron, me gire y la que entraba por la puerta era mi hermana- ¿que haces todabía aquí pequeña?- dijo poniendose a mi altura- ¿has llorado?- yo asenti- ¿te a hecho algo Emmet?

- No Emmet no me a hecho nada- dije sorbiendome la nariz- ella no me quiere dar una habitación- dije sollozando- creo que es porque soy americana- dije rompiendo en llanto.

- ¡¿Como?- grito mi hermana- ¿es eso cierto?- dijo apretando los dientes.

- No no no no señora eso no es verdad- le dijo la enfermera moviendo las manos- yo solo le estaba preguntando por sus datos y entonces ella se penso que estaba coqueteando con su esposo ¿por que es usted su esposo verdad?- mi hermana me miro con la ceja alzada y yo le mostre una de mis tiernas sonrisas. Le asintio a la enfermera-entonces ella se a puesto nerviosa y a empezado a decir esas cosas- dijo suspirando.- Pero que quede claro, que yo no la discrimino por ser americana.

- Esta bien- dijo Rose poniendo las manos en alto- yo le dare todos los datos necesarios, de mientras, que mi esposo- dijo matizando esa palabra- acompañe a mi hermana a la habitación, yo ire luego.

Rosalie se quedo en recepción con la enfermera, otra nos acompaño a Emmet y a mi a una habirtación. Me ayudo a ponerme un horrible camison de hospital, si Alice estuviera aqui pondría el grito en el cielo. Entre la enfermera y Emmet me ayudaron a subirme a la camilla.

- En seguida viene su doctora- dijo sonriendome calidamente- estese tranquila, ya vera como acaba pronto- y tras decir eso cerro la puerta.

- ¿Como te encuentras pequeña?- me dijo Emmet cariñosamente.

- Mal, me duele mucho- dije cerrando fuertemente los ojos- espero que me pongan pronto la epidural- dije sonriendo- así me dolera mucho menos.- La puerta de la habitación se abrio, por ella entraba mi hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Bells- me dijo alegremente- ¿que le dijiste a la pobre Shara?- yo la mire con la ceja alzada- asi se llama la enfermera- dijo rodando los ojos- la pobre chica estaba temblado. Es su primer día y vas tu y te pones a gritarle- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Perdoname por defender a tu novio- dije alzando la voz- esa chica le estaba coqueteando y yo de mientras en esa silla mirando.

- Bueno chicas dejadlo ya- dijo Emmet alegremente- a ver, que salude la futura mama a la camara- dijo saludandome con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Pe...pe...pero que haces?- le dije con los ojos como platos- ¿no pensaras grabar lo que pase en esta habitación?

- Vamos Bells, sabes que Aice nos va a matar, ella tenía programado venir en dos días y vas tu y te pones de parto hoy- dijo riendose.- Por cierto, abra que avisarla.

- Adelante, estaran celebrando el cumpleaños de Edwaaaaard- dije gritando de dolor- donde demonios estan la doctora- deje jadeando.

- Hola señorita Swan- dijo una enfermera- su doctra vendra en unos minutos- me dijo con una calida sonrisa- le voy a conectar esto para saber cada cuanto tiene contracciones.

- Voy a llamar a Alice- dijo Rose buscando en su bolso- Emmet tiene razón, nos va a matar- dijo riendose- ella queria estar presente en el parto.

- Y lo va a estar- dijo Emmet agitando su camara- voy a grabarlo todo- dijo sonriendo anglicalmente.

- Hola Alice- dijo mi hermana alegremente- tengo que darte una mala noticia- silencio- no no, Emmet esta bien, es sobre Bella- silencio- esto... haber como te lo digo- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo- Bella se a puesto de parto- Rose se aparto el telefono de la oreja y oímos un chillido- Alice calmate que me vas a dejar sorda- dijo Rose cambiandose el telefono de oreja- no se si sera buena idea, la voy a preguntar. Bella- me dijo suspirado- Alice quiere que la ponga en manos libres- yo asenti y me encogi de hombros.- Bien Alice ya te podemos oir los tres.

- Bella ¿como estas?- me dijo cariñosamente.

- Fatal Alice- dije suspirando- me tienen aquí esperando a que mi doctora llegue ¿y vosotros como estaís?

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Como se te ocurre preguntar por nosotros en este momento?- me la estaba imaginando, seguro que estaba de pies, dando vueltas de un sitio para otro agitando los brazos- solo se te ocurre a ti ponerte de parto unos días antes- dijo suspirando- tu hermano esta como un loco, esta llamado a la compañia aerea para que nos cambien los billetes.

- Alice eso no es necesarioooooo- dije gritando de dolor.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que gritas?- me pregunto angustiada- ¿puede responderme alguien?

- Alice tranquila, a sido solo una contracción- dijo mi hermana pasandome la mano por el pelo- todo va bien.

- Jasper esta aquí ¿os importa si pongo el manos libres?- pregunto timidamente.

- Para nada- dijo Emmet- esto se va a ver divertido- dijo riendose.

- ¿Por que se rie mi hermano?- pregunto mi cuñada.

- A tu hermano no se le a ocurrido otra cosa mejor que ponerse a grabar mientras la pobre Bella

de a luz- dijo mi hermana rodando los ojos.

- Eso esta genial Emmet- grito Alice al otro lado del telefono- quiero verlo desde todos los angulos.

- Eso esta hecho hermanita- y vi como se ponia a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, hasta que se puso de frente a mi.

- Emmet Cullen- le grite- ni se te ocurra grabar mis partes- dije apuntandole con el dedo- eso no le interesa a nadie.

- Emmet ni se te ocurra grabarle a mi hermana ahí abajo- esa era la voz de mi hermano, sonaba entre disgustado y preocupado- Bella, pequeña ¿como te encuentras?

- Por favor que no me pregunte nadie mas eso- dije apretando los ojos- ¿quienes estaís?- no se oyo a nadie responder- ¿teneís el manos libres puesto?

- Ssssi- respondio mi hermano.

- Y no estaís los dos solos ¿verdad?- no respondieron- ¿verdad?- volvi a preguntar un poco mas alto.

- No- dijeron muy bajito- no estamos los dos solos.

- Buenas Isabella ¿como te encuentras?- me gire en la dirección de la persona que me llamaba, era mi doctora Zafrina y venía acompañada de dos enfermeras y una de ellas era la tal Shara.

- No se encuentra muy bien- le respondio mi hermana- todo el mundo la pregunta como se encuentra - dijo riendose.

- Bueno, eso es normal- dijo sonriendome- vamos a ver cuanto as dilatado. Vi a Emmet caminar detras de la doctora.

- Emmeeeeeeet- le grite porque me venia otra contracción- como me grabes esa zona te dejo sin descendencia- dije agitadamente- Rosalie controla a tu marido- mi hermana se rio por mi comentario. El me miro y vi como tragaba saliva fuertemente y se movia hacia otro lado.

Zafrina me estubo inspeccionando, era un poco incomoda la situación, sobre todo cuando notaba como movia sus manos. La cara que puso no me gusto nada.

- Bien Isabella ya no falta nada, estas preparada- esta vez su mirada era de disculpa ¿por que me miraba así?

- Bien- dije soltando todo el aire- ¿cuando me ponen la epidural?- le pregunte animadamente.

- Esto... Isabella- dijo apretandose las manos- no te podemos poner la epidural.

- ¡¿COMO!- grite junto a mi hermana, creo que tambien pude oir la voz de Alice- eso no puede ser- dije con los ojos bien abiertos- yo...yo...yo... lo necesito doctora, de verdad que la necesito- dije con los ojos suplicantes.

- Lo siento de veras Isabella- dijo disculpandose- si hubieras entrado diez minutos antes, hubieramos estado a tiempo. Si te la ponemos no te va a hacer ningun efecto, ya estas practicamente para empezar a empujar- diez minutos ¿había dicho diez minutos? Mire a mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos, ella me agarro la mano para darme algo de fuerzas.

- Os dejo un minuto, voy a prepararme- mientras veia a Zafrina salir por la puerta, me encontre con la mirada de Shara.

- Tuuuuu- le grite apuntandola con el dedo- por tu culpa no me ponen la anestesiaaaaa- otra contracción me vino, esta era mas fuerte, me agarre con mas fuerza a la mano de mi hermana- diez minutos, diez minutos es el tiempo que has estado coqueteando con el marido de mi hermana- le grite fuera de mi, ella me miraba asustada- ¿es por que soy americana verdad?- ella me negaba con la cabeza- ¿entonces por que no me querias dar una habitación?- estaba paralizada en el sitio con los ojos como platos- te voy a matar ya lo e decidido-le dije convencida, vi como todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos, Shara se tuvo que agarrar al marco de la puerta- cuando nazcan mis pequeños te voy a buscar y te voy a torturar, para que sientas el mismo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos- le grite encolerizada- Sharaaaaaa te voy a mataaaaaaaar- grite del dolor de otra contracción, cada vez eran mas fuertes.

- Shara- le llamo mi hermana- yo soy tu y me marchaba de esta habitación- le dijo secandome el sudor de la frente- y me esconderia en cualquier parte para que Bella no te encuentre- ella asintio nerviosamente.

- La encontrare Rose, la encontrare- le dije agitadamente y segura- no te podras ocultar de miiiiii- le grite cuando la vi salir corriendo por la puerta.

- ¿Quien es Shara?- preguntaron riendose al otro lado del telefono.

- Es una enfermera- le contesto mi hermana riendose- hoy era su primer día y Bella la acaba de amenazar de muerte.

- Me habría encantado estar ahí para ver la cara de la pobre chica- dijo Alice riendose- dabas miedo cuñadita, menudos gritos le as dado a la muchacha- se oyeron risas.

- Tranquila hermanita- dijo Emmet alegremente- esta todo grabado, ya veras como te vas a reir- dijo riendose escandalosamente.

- Emmet- dije apretendo los dientes- no te burles de miiiiiiii- las contracciones cada vez eran mas dolorosas- por culpa de esa enfermera estoy sufriendo un dolor horroroso- dije suspirando- por cierto siento que me hayaís escuchado gritar, me siento avergonzada.

- Bella cariño no te preocupes- esa era la voz de Esme- en el parto de Edward, yo le grite a Carlisle de todo- dijo riendose- en esos momentos se nos perdona todo lo que digamos, ya saben que es por el dolor que sufrimos.

- ¿Que es eso de que estaís casados?- pregunto Alice- como me entere que os habeís casado y no nos hayaís invitado a la boda os mato, juro que os mato- dijo enfadada.

- Tranquila Alice- le contesto mi hermana- a sido idea de Bella- dijo riendose- ya te contare luego ¿como es que estaís todos reunidos?- pregunto mi hermana con el ceño fruncido.

- Bu...bu...bueno es que estabamos- decia mi hermano entrecortadamente, pero yo le corte.

- Es el cumpleaños de Edward, supongo que lo estan celebrandooooo- grite- ellos celebrando y yo aqui sufriendo- dije bufando.

- Bueno Isabella, vamos a comenzar- dijo sentandose en una silla frente a mi- cuando yo te diga empujas con todas tus fuerzas ¿de acuerdo?- yo asenti- bien alla vamos empuja, empuja , empuja, detente pequeña,lo estas haciendo bien pequeña.

Rose colgo el telefono cuando entro Zafrina en la habitación, quedo con Alice que la iba a llamar en cuanto terminase todo. Me pase mas de una hora empujando, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible, todo por culpa de esa enfermera.

- Veo la cabeza- dijo alegremente mi doctora, sigue así que vamos bien- segui empujando como ella me dijo, Rosalie no me solto la mano en ningun momento, me secaba el sudor de mi frente y me hablaba para intentar tranquilizarme.- Un ultimo empujon Isabella- empuje con todas mis fuerzas- es una niña- me dijo sonriendo. Le dio una pequeña nalgada y mi pequeña empezo a llorar.

Intente incorporarme un poco para poder verla, aunque estuviera cuvierta de sangre, me parecio la niña mas bonita del mundo. Me gire para mirar a mi hermana y ella tenía los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, yo le sonrei y ella me apreto la mano.

- ¿Alguno quiere cortar el cordón umbilical?- nos pregunto una enfermera. Le hice a mi hermana una seña y ella me sonrio y me asintio con la cabeza.

- Emmet- le dije agitadamente- ¿te gustaría cortarle el cordón a Elizabeth?- le dije sonriendo. No me había fijado pero los ojos de Emmet estaban cristalinos, un par de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Be...Be...Bella- dijo sollozando- ¿quieres que yo?- y asenti mordiendome el labio- sera un honor para mi pequeña.- Le tendio la camara a una de las enfermeras- grabeme por favor, esto se lo tengo que enseñar a mi hermano- dijo secandose los ojos.

- Bien Isabella, mientras tu cuñado esta con la pequeña Elizabeth- me dijo sonriendo- a nosotras todabia nos queda un pequeñin aquí dentro- dijo suspirando- se que estas muy cansada, pero vamos a intentar hacer lo mismo que antes ¿de acuerdo?- yo asenti y mi hermana me agarro fuertemente de la mano.- Bien aquí viene otra contracción empuja, empuja, empuja- yo empujaba con las pcas fuerzas que me quedaban- bien para. Muy bien Isabella, con este vamos a tardar menos, le puedo ver ya la coronilla.

- Rosalie recuerdame luego que la tengo que matar- dije jadeando- esto no se lo perdono- mi hermana empezo a reirse y Zafrina nos miro sin comprender de que se reía.- Es que Bella le a amenazado a una enfermera, dice que por su culpa no la han podido poner la anestesia.

- ¿Tu has si la que a amenazado a Shara?- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mi hermana asintio con una sonrisa- pobre muchacha - dijo negando con la cabeza- estan intentando tranquilizarla en la sala de enfermeras- dijo con los ojos un poco abiertos- no hace nada mas que decir me van a matar, me van a matar- dijo soltando una risita.- Venga Isabella empuja como has hecho hasta ahora.- Hice todo lo que me dijo, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

- No puedo mas- dije llorando- lo siento pero no me quedan fuerzas.

- Venga Isabella que ya casi esta- me dijo Zafrina intentando darme animos- un ultimo empujon y ya esta fuera- y así fue, empuje con todas mis fuerzas - es una niña- me dijo sonriendo, como hizo con Elizabeth, le dio una pequeña nalgada y mi pequeña empezo a llorar- ¿Va a a cortar tu cuñado este cordón tambien?

- No- respondi- Rose ¿quieres?- ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- anda ve a ver a tu sobrinita- le dije cerrando los ojos, estaba muy cansada. Oía a la gente de fondo, pero el sueño pudo conmigo.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación blanca, había muchos globos alrededor de la cama. Busque con la mirada a mi hermana, estaba tumbada en un sofa con la cabeza en el regazo de Emmet. Este se dio cuenta de que había despertado y me sonrio.

- Hola- me dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

- Hola- le conteste- ¿llevo mucho tiempo dormida? ¿Como estan las niñas? ¿Estan bien?

- Tranquila pequeña- me dijo poniendose de pies, intento acomodar a Rose lo mejor que podia- llevas unas tres horas durmiendo- dijo caminando hacia mi- las niñas estan perfectamente, son unas niñas sanas- dijo sonriendo- Bella, muchas gracias por dejarme cortar el cordón- dijo secandose las lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

- Emmet tu has estado en todo momento a mi lado- dije agarrandole una mano- tu has sido el que se a quedado por las noches conmigo viendo peliculas y comiendo helado- le dije sonriendo- tu has sido el que a salido de madrugada a comprar mis antojos- dije sonriendole- lo menos que podía hacer era eso.

- Gracias pequeña- me dijo dandome un abrazo- ¿ya has pensado algún nombre para la pequeña?

- La verdad, no- dije suspirando- pensaba que iba a ser un niño- dije pasandome una mano por el pelo- le puse Elizabeth a una porque es el nombre de vuestra abuela y se que a Edward le hacía mucha ilusión- dije sonriendole- si hubiera sido niño le habría puesto Anthony, el segundo nombre de Edward, pero no había pensado que iban a ser dos niñas.

- Pues tendras que pensar en algún nombre- dijo mi hermana desde el sofa- no se puede quedar esa preciosidad con una etiqueta en blanco en su cunita- dijo sonriendome y caminado hacia mi- ¿como te encuentras pequeña?- dijo dandome un beso en la frente.

- Bien- dije suspirando- muchas gracias a los dos por estar aquí conmigo, sin vuestro apoyo no lo habría conseguido.

- De nada pequeña- me dijo mi hermana dandome un abrazo- por cierto no sabia que tenías tanta fuerza- dijo riendose- me has dejado la mano hecha polvo.

- Lo siento- dije timidamente.

- No pasa nada- dijo sonriendome- ¿ya has pensado en el nombre?

- Creo que le voy a poner el nombre de una de sus abuelas - dije pensativamente- pero no se el de cual.

- ¿Renee o Esme?- me pregunto Emmet yo asenti.

- Yo creo que Renee- dijo mi hermana.

- Y yo que Esme- contesto Emmet. Estuvieron mas de cinco minutos discutiendo el nombre, yo me debatia entre uno y otro, hasta que me puse a jugar con los dos y lo que salio me agrado mucho.

- Ya vale- les dije- parecen dos niños pequeños- dije apuntandoles con el dedo- ya e tomado mi decisión- ellos me miraban expectantes- despues de pensarlo un poco, e decidido que mi queña se va a llamar Reneesme ¿que os parece?

- Es un poco raro- dijo Emmet rascandose la cabeza.

- Lo se- dije suspirando- pero no quiero tener que decidir entre los dos- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- ademas suena bien ¿no?- les pregunte timidamente.

- Suena perfecto- me dijo Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa- Elizabeth y Reneesme Swan, me gusta.

- ¿Ya a despertado la mama?- me dijo Zafrina con una sonrisa entrando por la puerta- te traigo a tus pequeñas- y tras ella dos enfermeras empujaban dos cunitas.- Esta es la pequeña Elizabeth- dijo poniendo en mis brazos a uno de los bebes mas hermosos que haya visto. Tenía algo de pelo, era muy parecido al mio, me agarro un dedo y abrío los ojos, eran identicos a los de Edward, verde esmeralda, mire a mi hermana y me sonrio.

- Tiene los ojos de Edward- me dijo secandose una lagrima- y tu color de pelo- yo le sonreí.

- Y esta pequeña aun no tiene nombre- dijo poniendome a mi otra pequeña en el otro brazo. Se podia apreciar que el pelo de Reneesme era como cobrizo, igual que el de Edward, le acaricie la mejilla y ella abrio sus ojitos, chocolate, esa era el color de sus ojos.

- Tiene tus ojos- me dijo Emmet sonriendome- y el pelo de Edward, menuda combinación habeís hecho- dijo sonriendome- son las niñas mas bonitas que e visto- dijo dandome un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Y como la vas a llamar?- me pregunto Zafrina.

- Reneesme- dije sonriendo a mi pequeña- Reneesme y Elizabeth Swan.

Al día siguiente me mandaron para casa con mis pequeñas, Rosalie y Emmet estaban encantados, sobre todo Emmet, se pasaba todo el tiempo que podia con las niñas.

Recibi muchos regalos de mis compañeros de trabajo, casi todo era ropita para las niñas, muchos peluches y un sin fin de globos. Aro se presento en casa con Cayo, los dos traían dos osos enormes de peluche para mis pequeñas. Los dos quedaron prendados de las niñas, todo el mundo decia que se parecían a mi, pero yo sabía que tenían mas parecido con Edward.

Edward. Emmet me dijo que les mando por correo el video que grabo y que cuando acabaron de verlo, Alice le llamo llorando diciendo que eran los bebes mas bonitos que había visto. Me dijo que estuvo hablando con Edward y que lo unico que hacia era llorar.

Estabamos los tres en la sala con las pequeñas cuando sono el timbre de la puerta, me levante para ir a abrir, parecia que la persona que estaba detras insistia demasiado. Abrí y un torbellino cruzo la puerta y se tiro a mis brazos.

- Bellaaaaa, Bellaaaaa- era Alice- ¿donde estan mis sobrinas?- me dijo dando saltitos.

- Hola Alice,estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- dije rodando los ojos.- Hola Jasper- dije abrazando a mi hermano- las niñas estan en el salón con Rose y Emmet- tras decir eso Alice salio corriendo en esa dirección.

- ¿Que tal esta la nueva mama?- dijo mi hermano dandome un fuerte abrazo.

- Bien gracias- dije sonriendole- os esperabamos para dentro de una semana- dije arrugando el ceño- crei que no habías podido conseguir cambiar el vuelo.

- Alice- dijo suspirando- dijo que no podia esperar para conocer a sus sobrinitas- dijo con una sonrisa- llamo a la compañia aerea y les dijo que le buscasen dos asientos libres lo antes posible, que el dinero no era problema- dijo riendose.

- Vamos te ayudo con las maletas- agarre el equipaje de Alice y lo llevamos a la sala. Cuando entre mi mejor amiga y cuñada estaba sentada en el sofa con mis pequeñas en sus brazos. Se percato de mi presencia y me miro con una enorme sonrisa, un par de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Bella- me dijo- son preciosas, mira Jasper acercate- mi hermano hizo lo que su novia le pidio y se sento a su lado- toma- le dijo poniendo en sus brazos a una de mis pequeñas- ¿quien es cada una?- me pregunto secandose los ojos.

- La que tu tienes es Elizabeth- dije sonriendole- y la que tiene Jasper es Reneesme- ellos me miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

- Elizabeth- le dijo Alice cariñosamente a mi pequeña, le acaricio la mejilla y mi pequeña abrio sus ojitos.- ¡Madre mia!- exclamo sorprendida- tiene los mismos ojos que Edward- me dijo mirandome fijamente, yo le asenti con una sonrisa- pero tambien tiene tu color de pelo- dijo sonriendome.

- Esta pequeña tiene el mismo color de pelo que su papa- dijo mi hermano acariciandole la cabeza a mi pequeña- y tus ojos Bella, me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeña- dijo sonriendome.

- Son la combinacion perfecta de los dos ¿verdad?- dijo Emmet entrando al salon con una bandeja con cafe.

- Son una autentica preciosidad- dijo Rose sentadose en el sofa frente a mi hermano y mi cuñada- van a tener muchos pretendientes- dijo riendose.

- Eso ni hablar- dijeron Emmet y Jasper a la vez, nosotras nos reimos por sus gestos.

- ¿De donde has sacado el nombre de Reneesme?- me pregunto Alice haciendole carantoñas a mi pequeña.

- Como ya tenía decidido ponerle a una de ellas Elizabeth por la abuela de Edward- dije sonriendoles- queria ponerle a la otra el nombre una de sus abuelas, pero como no me decidia por cual de los dos, los junte y salio Reneesme ¿no os gusta?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Me encanta Bella- me dijo sonriendome- a Esme le hara mucha ilusión.

Estuvimos toda la tarde sacandole fotos a mis pequeñas, nos comentaron que se iban a quedar un tiempo con nosotros ya que Rose y Emmet tenían que trabajar, no me querían dejar sola con las pequeñas.

Paso un mes y estaba encantada con mis pequeñas, por las noches cuando se despertaban muchas veces Emmet me ayudaba a dormirlas, el siempre se encargaba de Elizabeth, la llamaba cariñosamente Lizzy, decia que era su osita.

Una tarde vienieron Jacob y Leah con sus pequeños Seth y Paul, miraban a las pequeñas con los ojitos iluminados, me dijeron que parecian pequeños angelitos en su cunita. Como a los niños no les salía el nombre de Reneesme, Paul le puso el apodo de Nessie. A mi no me agradaba mucho, me recordaba al monstruo del lago Ness, pero a los demas les gustaba, así que se quedo con Nessie.

En el mes de agosto , Emmet y Rosalie marcharon de vacaiones quince días a Forks, querían visitar a los padres de Emmet y llevarles todas las fotos que Alice había sacado a las pequeñas.

Todas las tardes Cayo se pasaba por casa para tomar una taza de cafe, me contaba como iban las cosas por el restaurante y que se me hechaba de menos en la cocina.

Jasper y Alice se enfadaban un poco cada vez que Cayo venía a casa, sobre todo Alice, muchas veces me recordaba a Rose, a ella tampoco le agradaba que Cayo viniera.

Una mañana Aro me llamo y me dijo a ver si podia ir al restaurante, que tenía que presentarme a unas personas. Le dije que no había ningun problema, ademas Jasper y Alice se podían quedar con las pequeñas unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de algodón con unas botas bajas sin tacon. Les prepare el desayuno a mi hermano y a Alice, les deje jugando con las pequeñas, cuando les pregunte que iban a hacer por la mañana Alice me respondio.

- Tranquila Bella, estas pequeñas y yo nos vamos a ir de compras- dijo dando saltitos- y Jasper cargara con las bolsas ¿verdad Jazzy?- le dijo poniendole su famoso puchero.

- Muy bien Alice- dijo suspirando- me pondre una deportivas- dijo sonriendome- ir con esta mujer de compras es peor que correr una maraton- los tres nos reimos por su comentario.

Cuando entre en el restaurante Emily y Sam me saludaron con un abrazo muy efusivo, despues de saludar a todo el personal, Emily me dijo que Aro estaba en su oficina esperandome.

Toque la puerta, cuando escuche la voz de Aro diciendome que pasase entre, cerre la puerta tras de mi y me quede de pie en el sitio. Aro estaba sentado detras de su escritorio, a su lado se encontraban dos personas mas, cuando me vieron me sonrieron calidamente.

- Bella pasa, toma asiento- me dijo señalandome una silla frente al escritorio- estos son mi hermano Marco- dijo señalando al hombre. Se parecia mucho a Aro, los dos morenos y con las facciones muy marcadas, solo que Marco tenía el pelo un poco mas largo- y su esposa Tanya- no había palabras para describirla. Era una mujer con un pelo largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules, se parecia mucho a Cayo.

- Bella hemos oido hablar mucho de ti- me dijo Marco- es un placer conocerte al fin- dijo sonriendome- sabemos que has hecho mucho por este restaurante y te estamos muy agradecidos.

- Yo no e hecho nada- dije ruborizandome un poco- todo a sido gracias a la gente que trabaja conmigo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bella- me llamo Tanya- ¿nos hemos visto antes?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- No- le respondi- es la primera vez que la veo.

- Yo juraria que te e visto en algun lado- dijo pensativamente- ahora no lo recuerdo, pero tu cara me suena muchisimo.

- Bien querida, vamos a decirle a Bella a lo que hemos venido- le dijo Marco sonriendola- seguro que quiere llegar rapido a su casa para darle de comer a sus pequeñas.

- Es verdad- dijo sonriendome calidamente- como sabras estamos pensando en abrir un par de restaurantes en Estados Unidos- yo asenti- bien Cayo se va a encargar de ellos pero nos gustaría que tu le ayudases- yo abri mis ojos- ¿te interesa Bella?- no sabia que responder, mire a Aro y el me sonrio.

- No se si pueda dejar a Aro- dije mirando mis zapatos.

- Yo e sido el que te a propuesto Bella- me dijo sonriendome- has enseñado a los muchachos todo lo que sabes, ademas si las cosas se vuelven a poner mal siempre puedes volver- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y para donde sería?- pregunte

- No estamos muy seguros- me respondio Marco- estamos buscando locales en estos momentos.

- Ademas de que hemos visitado un par de agencias de publicidad- dijo Tanya siguiendo el discurso de su marido- necesitamos darnos publicidad. Ya estamos trabajando con una y los resultados son maravillosos- dijo sonriendome.

- Bien hablare con mi familia y se los comunicare.

Estuve una hora con ellos hablando, me preguntaron por mis pequeñas y les enseñe un par de fotos que llevaba en la cartera. Tanya quedo prendada de mis pequeñas, me dijo que la proxima vez que nos viesemos se las tenía que llevar.

Cuando llegue a casa les comunique la noticia a Jasper y a Alice, quedaron encantados, dijeron que así estaríamos mas cerca.

Quince días despues llegaron Emmet y Rosalie de sus vacaciones. Lo primero que hizo Emmet cuando entro por la puerta, fue correr en direccion de mis pequeñas, se las quito a mi hermano y a mi cuñada de los brazos y se sento en el sofa con ellas. La verdad que Emmet paracia todo un padrazo con mis pequeñas.

Les conte la propuesta que me hicieron Marco y Tanya, les dije que me lo estaba pensando y me dijeron que ellos me apoyaban en la decison que tomase.

Mi hermana no hacia nada mas que preguntarme si había hablado con Edward, eso era extraño, Rose era la primera que no quería que hablase con el, seguro que algo había pasado cuando fueron a Forks.

Los días pasaron rapidamente y ya estabamos en septiembre, para ser exactos trece de septiembre, si, mi cumpleaños. Todabía me acuerdo de mi pasado cumpleaños, como habían cambiado las cosas.

Ibamos a celebrarlo los cinco con Lizzy y Nessie. Me pase casi todo el día en la cocina, prepare un delicioso cordero a la menta, por petición de Emmet, mi famosa lasaña, petición de Jasper y un enorme pastel de chocolate con nata y fresas.

Llamaron a la puerta y nadie iba a abrir, estaban jugando con las niñas en el salón, les grite que ya iba yo a abrir la puerta. Cuando abri me quede paralizada en el sitio, no me lo esperaba para nada.

- Hola Bella, estas preciosa - me dijo tendiendome un ramo de fresias- Feliz cumpleaños- y me sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

- Edward- dije jadeando.

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO**

**Me e tardado un poco, pero aqui os traigo el capitulo ¿largo verdad? ¿que os a parecido?**

**Me e reido mucho escribiendolo, pobre Shara jajajaj**

**Espero que no os molesteis conmigo por tardarme tanto**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me escribis, a las que me agregais a favoritos y a vuestras alertas GRACIAS A TODAS.**

**espero subir lo asntes posible.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 5

**Edward Pov**

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, por favor dirijanse a la puerta numero 35 A_

A pasado casi un año desde que no la veo, no e querido ir antes por miedo a su rechazo, pero las palabras de Rosalie me hicieron darme cuenta de que podia perderla de verdad.

Y aqui estoy, montado en un vuelo que me lleve donde esta mi Bella y mis pequeñas. ¿Como e llegado a esto? Muy facil, soy el ser mas estupido que hay en la tierra.

Tenía todo, la familia perfecta, el trabajo perfecto y la novia perfecta. Todavia me acuerdo de cuando nos conoimos, de la vez que la pedi que fuera mi novia y tambien cuando le pedi matrimonio.

Monte en el avion, iba a ser un viaje muy largo, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tumbarme un rato. Cada vez que cierro los ojos me viene su imagen. Madre mia, como la hecho de menos, todabia me acuerdo de todo como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

- Edward ¿que vas a hacer luego?- me pregunto Emmet mientras cerraba mi taquilla.

- No tenia pensado hacer nada ¿por que?

- Es que quiero que Alice y tu conozcais a alguien- dijo rascandose la nuca.

- ¿Es una chica?- le dije sonriendo picaramente.

- Bu...bu...bueno si...si- dijo mirando al suelo- pero tambien viene con su hermano.

- Esto sera divertido- dije sonriendole- si alguien consigue que el gran Emmet Cullen tartamudée, ten por seguro que se merece mi tiempo.

- Gracias Edward- dijo palmeandome el hombro- despues de que termines tu sesión de maquinas, te esperamos en la recepción.

Mi hermano era todo un caso, desde que salio del instituto no había vuelto a tener novia, segun él no a nacido mujer que pueda dominarle. La verdad que le doy toda la razón, Irina su novia del instituto lo dejo porque no era lo suficiente maduro, era la peor excusa que e escuchado para romper con alguien ¿quien es maduro con diecisiete años? Creo que nadie.

Aunque la mejor excusa fue la que me dio Kate,la hermana de Irina, me dejo nada mas acabar el instituto, diciendome que no se veia en un futuro como madre de mis hijos. Segun ella, dijo que yo tenia un color de pelo demasiado extraño y que no soportaria que sus hijos lo tuvieran. Ingeniosa ¿verdad?

Emmet y yo aun nos reimos por aquello, eran las peores excusas que nos habían dado para romper con nosotros. La unica novia formal que tuve fue Kate, luego me concentre en mi carrera, de vez en cuando solia conocer a alguna chica, pero nada serio.

Cuando sali de la sala de maquinas me fui a duchar, por ser el hermano del dueño tenía un vestuario privado. Emmet era dueño de un gimnasio, desde muy pequeño quiso ser preparador fisico de gente famosa. Mi hermana pequeña Alice, estuvo un año entero intentando convencerlo de que lo mejor era montar un gimnasio, claro que ella lo queria para su propio beneficio, porque despues de que Emmet cediera ante la insistencia de la pequeña duende, le dijo que para que tuviera exito deberia de tener un Spa. Asi que Emmet cedio ante la insistencia de nuestra hermana pequeña.

Cuando sali del vestuario ya bien aseado, me dirigí hacia la recepción, allí estaba mi hermano babeando ante una chica rubia, muy guapa por cierto. A su lado se encontraba un chico muy parecido a ella, supongo que sera su hermano. Me acerque hacia ellos.

- Edward- me llamo mi hermano- mira ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Swan.

- Encantado- dije dandoles la mano.

- Sabes tu hermano no hace nada mas que hablar de ti y de tu hermana- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Espero que no haya dicho nada malo- dije mirando a mi hermano alzando una ceja.

- Tranquilo- dijo Jasper riendose- no a dicho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.

- Alice esta a punto de llegar, voy a ir cerrando y nos marchamos a cenar- mientras Emmet cerraba yo estube charlando con los hermanos Swan, al poco entro mi hermana pequeña Alice con una sonrisa en la cara, se quedo quieta en el sitio nada mas ver a Rosalie y a Jasper.

- Bueno ya estamos todos- dijo Emmet con una enorme sonrisa- Alice ¿estas bien?- ella asintio y se dirigio hacia Jasper.

- Me has hecho esperar demasiado- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Mis disculpas señorita- dijo dandole un beso en la mano.

- Bien, no se que a sido eso- dijo señalandoles- pero os voy a presentar, Alice ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Swan, chicos ella es nuestra hermana pequeña- les dijo con una sonrisa.

- Encantada Alice- le dijo Rosalie dandole dos besos en las mejillas.

- Chicas ¿podemos ir a cenar?- dijo Emmet- es que me muero de hambre

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante mejicano, a mi hermano le apetecia algo picante, estuvimos habalndo de todo un poco. Nos contaron que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico, se tuvieron que hacer cargo del negocio familiar pero que como la cosa no iba bien tuvieron que venderlo. Emmet estaba contandole algo a Rosalie que la hizo reir cuando su telefono empezo a sonar.

- Hola cielo- contesto, Emmet la miro con el ceño fruncido- no te preocupes ya estamos cenando- mire a mi hermano y este se encogio de hombros- no hace falta que te desveles por nosotros- le dijo en tono martenal- vale yo le digo, un beso cielo.

- ¿Ti... tienes novio?- le pregunto mi hermano en un susurro.

- No ¿por que?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Como le as llamado cielo- dijo mirando su plato. Rosalie y Jasper empezaron a reirse- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que se rien?- pregunto Emmet señalandoles. Alice y yo encojimos los hombros.

- Emmet- le llamo Rosalie entre carcajadas- no tengo novio. Lo que pasa que era alguien muy importante y especial para mi- Emmet se quedo blanco.

- ¿Era Bells?- pregunto Jasper, su hermana asintio- seguro que esta preocupada- dijo suspirando- se me olvido decirla que ibamos a salir.

- Perdon por interrumpiros- dijo Alice educadamente- ¿pero quien es Bells?

- Bells o Bella es nuestra hermana pequeña- Emmet empezo a tener otra vez color en la cara- en realidad se llama Isabella, pero odia que la llamen asi- dijo esbozando un sonrisa- no la hemos avisado de que ibamos a salir y nos estaba esperando para cenar- Jasper chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Asi que teneis una hermana pequeña?- ellos asintieron- ¿y que edad tiene?

- Diecinueve- contesto Rosalie- pero es mucho mas madura, a cuenta de lo de nuestros padres en el colegio se burlaban de ella- dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a conocerla?- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su silla- seguro que nos vamos a llevar de maravilla- dijo con los ojos brillantes- vamos a ser las mejores amigas, iremos de compras, nos haremos las uñas- Rosalie la corto.

- Alice creo que Bella no es de hacer esas cosas- dijo mirandola con algo de pena- veras, a Bella le gusta mas cocinar, probar recetas nuevas.

- ¿Cocinar?- pregunto mi hermana- ¿Por que cocina? Digo, vosotros sois los mayores ¿no?

- A ver- dijo Jasper rascandose la cabeza- nosotros no sabemos hacer nada en la cocina- dijo sonriendo a su hermana- y ella hace unas tartas de chocalate- dijo con voz soñadora.

- ¿Tartas de chocolate?- pregunto mi hermano, ellos asintieron- Quiero conocerla- dijo- me muero por probar una de sus tartas.

Estuvimos durante una semana quedando con ellos, Emmet estaba muy interesado en Rose, así era como nos dijo que la llamasemos, Jasper y Alice se pasaban todo el día hablando por telefono.

Despues de tanto insistir mis hermanos en querer conocer a Bella, Jasper y Rose no se pudieron negar, la unica condición, que fueramos a su casa a comer.

- Que nervios tengo- decia mi hermano apretando la mano de Rose.

- Tranquilo osito- le decia cariñosamente- le vais a gustar- dijo sonriendonos.

- Claro que le vamos a gustar- decia mi hermana colgandose del brazo de Jasper- vamos aya- dijo caminando en dirección a la casa.

Cuando entramos un olor delicioso inundo mi nariz, caminamos detras de Jasper y Rose.

- ¡Bells ya estamos en casa!- grito Jasper.

- Estoy en la cocinaaaa- grito una voz alegremente. Jasper y Rose nos sonrieron.

- Que bien huele Bells ¿eso es tarta de chocolate?- pregunto Rose entrando por la puerta. Pude ver a una chica con una larga melena castaña con algun reflejo rojizo.

- Si, pero nada de probarla- le dijo. Cuando se giro me quede sin aire, tenía unos enormes ojos color chocolate, me perdi en ellos.

- Hola soy Alice y vamos a ser mejores amigas- le dijo mi hermana sacandome de mi burbuja, cuando las mire se estaban abrazando.

- Hola Alice- contesto timidamente.

- Bueno veo que te as adelantado enana, soy Emmet el hermano de este duendecillo- dijo mi hermano acercandose a ella.

- Encantada Emmet, soy Bella- ella le tendio la mano pero mi hermano la dio un fuerte abrazo, me asusto un poco la cara que puso, parecia que se quedaba sin aire.

- Emmet no seas bruto, se esta ahogando- dije acercandome a ellos- Hola soy Edward y es un placer conocerte al fin- dije sonriendola.

- Gra... gracias Edward el placer es mio- parecia un poco avergonzada.

- Bien vayamos a cenar- dijo Jasper frotandose las manos- esto huele delicioso Bella.

Me sente enfrente de Bella a proposito, tenía algo en su mirada que me cautivaba.

Estuvimos toda la comida hablando, mi hermano elogiaba la comida de Bella y no es para menos, estaba deliciosa. Nos conto que estaba estudiando en una de las mejores escuelas del país.

Despues de aquella maravillosa comida intente conocerla mas, me interesaba todo de ella, desde su color favorito, hasta el plato que mas le costaba preparar. Teniamos mucho en común, libros, música, muchas veces cuando tenía algun examen yo solía ayudarla. ¿Como la ayudaba? Muy sencillo, ella cocinaba y yo los probaba, decia que era su mejor critico. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Eso y la conversación que tuve con mi hermana pequeña.

- Edward ¿cuando te vas a decidir?- me pregunto con sus brazos puestos en jarra.

- No te entiendo Alice- dije con el ceño fruncido- explicate.

- A declararte a Bella ¿que si no?- dijo rodando los ojos.

- Que...- la mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Te pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?- no la conteste- siento decirtelo querido hermano, pero es muy obvio.

- Se a dado cuenta alguien mas- dije en un susurro.

- No- dijo sentandose al lado mio- creo. Rose y Emmet estan demasiado ocupados con sus cosas- dijo riendose- y Jasper no me a comentado nada.

- ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si estropeo mi amistad con ella?- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo.

- Arriesgate- dijo suspirando- mira, se que va a parecer que estoy loca, pero siento que ella va aser mi cuñada y no porque me vaya a casar con Jasper- dijo mirandome- siento que estais hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Solo hay que veros!- dijo riendose.

- No se Alice- dije apretando el puente de mi nariz- la quiero mucho- dije suspiarando- no es como las demas chicas, ella es especial, merece ser feliz.

- Os lo mereceis los dos Edward- dijo abrazandome- ahora es decisión tuya- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Estube toda la noche dandole vueltas a las palabras de Alice, tenía razon, merecia ser feliz y Bella era mi felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente no fui a trabajar me debian unos días libres y los iba a aprovechar. Hoy iria a buscar a Bella, nunca lo había hecho así que seguro que le parecia extraño.

Así que aqui estaba yo, esperando a mi amada recostado en mi volvo. Muchas de las chicas que salian se me quedaban observando, muchas con curiosidad y algunas con deseo, pero yo solo tenía ojos para la castaña que veia al fondo. Cuando me vio, una enorme sonrisa aparecio en su cara, se fue acercando a mi y yo no pude evitar sonreirla.

- Edward ¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto asombrada.

- Yo... esto... ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunte nervioso.

- Claro ¿a pasado algo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- No, no, no a pasado nada- dije abriendole la puerta del copiloto. Arranque el coche y me dirigi hacia mi claro, esperaba que le gustase. Cuando llegamos hasta el final de la carretera pare el motor y me baje del coche para abrirla la puerta.

- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo- le dije agarrandola de la mano.

Estuvimos caminando alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos, estaba un poco apartado, pero se podia acceder sin problemas. Cuando llegamos me gire para poder mirarla, estaba admirando todo a su alrededor.

- Edward, esto es precioso- dijo agachandose para oler las flores.

- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunte- estas flores me recuerdan a ti- le dije acercandome a ella.

- ¿A mi?- pregunto perpleja.

- Huelen como tu- dije acariciando su mejilla- por eso me gusta tanto este sitio, me recuerda a ti.

- Edward- encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios

- Bella...- dije quedandome a escasos milimetros de su boca- me gustas mucho- no podia apartar mis ojos de sus labios, ella levanto la vista y nuestros ojos conectaron- me harias el honor de ser mi novia...- no me contesto, se mordio su labio y me asintio agitadamente.

No pude evitarlo y la bese, me moria por probar sus labios, al principio fue lento y luego se volvio mas fogoso. Tube que controlarme todo lo que pude para no llevar las cosas a otro nivel, la acababa de pedir que fuera mi novia.

Mi relación con Bella iba genial, cuando dimos la noticia todos se alegraron mucho, pero el mas feliz era yo, nunca pude imaginar que ella me correspondiera.

Tube que trabajar mucho para un ascenso, me perdi algunas reuniones familiares, pero todos lo entendian, esto era algo bueno para mi carrera. Podria comprar una casa mas grande para Bella y para mi, con un jardin en la parte trasera. Otra de las cosas que me motivaba para conseguir ese ascenso era que podría cumplir el sueño de Bella.

Muchas de las chicas de su edad soñaban con viajar, con fundirse las tarjetas de credito, pero mi Bella soñaba con tener su propio restaurante, como un día lo tuvieron sus padres. La veia todas las noches muy cansada, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para mi. Me daba mucha rabia que no la valorasen en su trabajo, aunque ella era chef en el restaurante en el que trabajaba era segunda ayudante. Todos en ese lugar sabian que mi Bella era mucho mejor que ellos, sobre todo siendo la hija del gran Charlie Swan.

- Edward- me llamo mi jefe Mike Newton- en cinco minutos en mi oficina- yo asenti. Me puse en pie y recogi todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Pasado el tiempo me dirigi al despacho de Mike.- Adelante Edward.- me dijo desde su escritorio- supongo que ya sabes porque estas aqui- me sonrio- quiero nombrarte director de publicidad- yo sonrei- has hecho un magnifico trabajo desde que estas con nosotros y creo que ya va siendo hora de que tu trabajo sea recompensado.

- Muchas gracias señor Newton- dije estrechando nuestras manos- no se arrepentira.

- Llamame Mike, Edward- dijo sonriente- bueno vayamos a tu nuevo despacho- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando estabamos cerca de unas enormes puertas, me percate de que había una chica rubia sentada detras de un escritorio- Edward ella es la señorita Jessica Stanley- dijo presentandome a la chica- sera tu secretaria.

- Encantada señor Cullen- dijo agitando sus pestañas. Yo me aparte rapidamente de ella, no me gustaba nada esa mujer.

- Vamos te enseñare tu oficina- dijo abriendo las enormes puertas- Edward- me llamo- esa mujer es amiga de mi esposa- yo asenti- se como es- dijo suspirando- si alguna vez hace algo que pueda incomodarte, hazmelo saber inmediatamente- dijo sonriendo- estare encantado de despedirla.

- De acuerdo- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando le conte a Bella se puso como loca, invito a todos a cenar a nuestro apartamento. Despues de que mi hermano se pasase un rato haciendo bromas a mi costa, se marcharon y yo pude celebrar a solas con mi novia.

- Mama ¿que haces hoy?- le dije a mi madre por el telefono.

- En un principio nada- dijo tranquilamente

- Necesito comentarte algo ¿quedamos para comer?- le pregunte

- Me parece bien- dijo alegremente- te paso a buscar a tu oficina.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, de vez en cuando Jessica entraba preguntando si queria un cafe o algo para comer, yo simplemenre le negaba con la cabeza y ella salia suspirando.

- Esa secretaria tuya no me gusta cariño- dijo mi madre asustandome.

- Mama- dije llevandome una mano al pecho- me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Lo siento cariño- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla- pero esa secretaria tuya no me dejaba pasar- dijo suspirando- y eso que le e dicho que era tu madre.

- No te preocupes por Jessica- dije sonriendola- vamos a comer.

- Bueno tu diras cariño- me dijo alegremente- supongo que habra alguna razón para que me invites a comer.

- Si la hay- dije abriendo la puerta del restaurante. Cuando entramos pedi una mesa reservada a nombre de Cullen, una camarera que no dejaba de mirarme lujuriosamente nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa.

- Edward tienes que hacer algo- dijo mi madre suspirando- alla por donde vas siempre hay alguna chica babeando por ti- dijo mirando la carta- pobre Bella- yo la mire con la ceja alzada- no tiene que ser divertido para ella ver como todas las chicas te ponen ojitos.

- Mama- suspire- yo solo tengo ojos para Bella- dije lo bastante alto para que me oyera la camarera- ademas yo amo a mi novia- dije sonriendola.

- Bien cariño- me sonrio- ¿a que se debe esta comida?

- Mama- le dije seriamente- voy a pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo- mi madre solto un grito de alegria y me abrazo efusivamente.

- Edward- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- es estupendo hijo- dijo besandome las dos mejillas.

- ¿Te parece bien?- le pregunte.

- ¿Que pregunta es esa?- contesto con el ceño fruncido- por supuesto que me parece bien- dijo aplaudiendo. En momentos como estos se puede ver de donde a sacado Alice su hiperactividad- Bella es perfecta para ti- dijo dandome su mejor sonrisa- te ama de verdad hijo- dijo apretandome la mano.

Ese mismo día fuí a buscarla al restaurante donde trabajaba, quería que fuera especial,así que la lleve a nuestro prado. Estaba muy nervioso ¿y si decia que no? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

- Bella, se que estas ultimas semanas e estado un poco distanciado, pero el conseguir ese puesto era muy importante para mi carrera- y era verdad, la había tenido un poco abandonada.

- Ya lo se mi amor y no estoy enfadada- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Bella yo te amo- dije entrelazando nuestras manos- hace mas de un año te pedí que fueras mi novia- me arodille frente a ella y saque el anillo que me estaba quemando en el bolsillo, tome una gran bocanada de aire y la mire a los ojos- Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre todos los días de mi vida, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo- me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolate y pude ver como le caian las lagrimas ¿seran de alegría?

- Edward...- dijo, me asuste un poco - Si, si quiero ser tu esposa- la alegría que senti en ese momento no hay palabras para expreserlas, la agarre de la cintura y empece agirar con ella hasta que caimos al suelo.

- Bella- le dije acariciando el pelo- gracias, me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Cuando le comunicamos a todos la gran noticia, la mas entusiasmada era mi hermana, no paraba de hacer planes, las invitaciones, el restaurante, la comida, los invitados...

Bella quería una boda intima, pero yo la convenci de lo contrario. Tenía que invitar a mis jefes y a sus esposas, así que tenía que ser una boda a lo grande. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada pero entre Alice y yo la convencimos.

Cada vez quedaba menos para el gran día, estabamos a dos meses de la boda y yo estaba haciendo horas extras. Iba a estar tres meses sin venir a la oficina, entre las vacaciones que me debian y el viaje de novios iba a ausentarme basatante tiempo.

Estaba reunido con un cliente muy imporatante, llevaba todo el día con el, cada vez quería una cosa diferente. Primero queria que anunciasemos sus colonias en una de nuestras revistas, luego quería unos grandes carteles por las calles, pero como no se decidia por nada en concreto, me dijo que se lo pensaría.

Estaba tan cansado, que no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Cuando entre, vi a mi Bella en el sofa, estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido negro que se marcaba a su perfecta figura.

- Cariño estas preciosa ¿vas a salir?- pregunte

- No, ¿sabes que día es hoy?- me pregunto. La verdad que no sabia muy bien a que se refería, estaba muy arreglada, me gire y vi que la mesa estaba prepapara para una cena.

- Mierda, ¿es nuestro aniversario?-dije apretandome el puente de la nariz- lo siento amor, se me a olvidado,

- No, no es nuestro aniversario-se levanto corriendo y cerro la puerta de nuestra habitación con un fuerte portazo. Me quede parado en el sitio, Bella no era la tipica chica que te monta escenas.

- Bella amor, abre la puerta por favor- le dije cariñosamente- por favor Bella, lo siento, abreme cariño.

- No Edward, no tienes ni puñetera idea del día que es hoy ¿como quieres que te abra la maldita puerta?- me grito, seguro que estaba llorando.

- Isabella abre la puerta ahora mismo- grite, no entendia porque estaba llorando.

- No, vete a la mierda Edward, vete donde as estado todos estos días- me grito.

- Isabella, o me abres la puerta ahora mismo o la tiro abajo-le grite, cuando abrio me quede en shock, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy Edward?- negue con la cabeza sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos - trece de septiembre Edward, ¿te dice algo esa fecha?- Mierda ¿como se me a pasado esa fecha? Le dije a mi secretaria que lo apuntanse en la agenda para que le mandasen un ramo de flores.

- Bella, lo siento se me a olvidado completamente- dije secandole las lagrimas. Ella se aparto bruscamente de mi.- Amor, por favor- se dio la vuelta y empezo a meter ropa en una maleta- ¿Qué haces?- No podia estar haciendo lo que estaba viendo.

- Lo que estas viendo, me voy Edward, no soporto mas tus desplantes, tengo mi orgullo- ¿me iba a dejar? Una gran ola de panico se apodero de mi.

- No, tu no te vas a ninguna parte- le dije agarrando sus cosas y volviendolas a meter en el armario- no me puedes dejar- le dije agarrandola por los hombros- Bella mirame, te amo, no me dejes mi vida.

- Un solo desplante mas Edward- dijo apuntandome con su dedo- y te juro que me largo y no vuelves a saber de mi- esta vez si que estaba realmente enfadada.

- Vale, ni uno mas- dije besandola dulcemente- ¿que te parece si celebramos tu cumpleaños como es debido?

- Eres un descarado- dijo riendose.

- Por eso me amas- queria demostrarle cuanto la amaba, lo importante que era para mi- Bella este vestido me esta estorbando.

- Haz lo que creas conveniente- dijo mordiendo el lobulo de mi oreja. Una fuerte corriente electrica me recorrio por la columna, la verdad que mi Bella podia a llegar a ser muy seductora.

- Bien- le dije quitandole el vestido, esta noche la amaria como nunca.

Al día siguiente cuando le pedi explicaciones a Jessica, me dijo que las había enviado, solo que igual no había dado bien la dirección.

Esta chica no me gustaba, cada vez hacia peor su trabajo y encima se pasaba todo el día coqueteando conmigo.

Unos días antes de la boda, la encontre en mi despacho mirando las fotos de mi escritorio. Tengo fotos con mis padres, con mis hermanos, de mis hermanos con Rose y Jasper y de mi Bella. Hay una en especial que me encanta, salimos Bella y yo abrazados, la tengo abrazada por la cintura y el menton apollado en su hombro, tiene esa sonrisa que tanto amo en ella.

- ¿Es esta tu prometida?- me pregunto.

- ¿Jessica que haces aqui?- dije acercandome a ella.

- No pegais mucho- dijo mirando la foto- ¿que edad tiene? Parece una cria.

- Eso a ti no te importa- le dije enfadado- no me has contestado ¿que estas haciendo aqui?- le pregunte esta vez en un tono mas frio.

- Solo e venido a dejarte estos papeles- dijo aireandolos en el aire- ¿estas enamorado de ella?- dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

- Creo que a ti eso no te incumbe- dije sentandome en mi escritorio- pero si me caso con ella sera por algo ¿no?- no me pregunto nada mas, salio de mi despacho dando un pequeño portazo a la puerta.

El día antes de la boda, nos reunimos todos en casa de mis padres para cenar, según Emmet era nuestra última cena de solteros. Cuando me iba a despedir de mi prometida, vi un pequeño huracan moreno quitarmela de los brazos.

- Alice- dije apretando los dientes- ¿me puedes dejar despedirme de mi prometida?

- No- dijo cruzandose de brazos- hermanito- dijo apuntandome con el dedo- ¿sabes que trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?

- ¿No se supone que es si la veo con el vestido de novia?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Da igual- dijo rodando los ojos- trae mala suerte Edward- dijo suspirando.

- Alice- suspire- solo quiero darle el último beso como su novio- dije poniendo el famoso puchero de mi hermana.

- Esta bien- dijo riendo- no sabia que mi propia arma seria utilizada en mi contra- dijo saliendo de la salón.

- Tu hermana me da miedo- dijo abrazandome.

- A veces a mi tambien- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pelo. Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados- Bella- la llame- tengo que irme a casa a intentar dormir- se abrazo mas fuerte a mi- si me presento en la iglesia con ojeras, mi hermana es capaz de matarme- dije suspirando.

- Bien- dijo soltando una carcajada- ¿te veo mañana?- dijo sonriendo.

- Por supuesto- dije besandola- me tengo que ir- en ese momento entraba mi hermana con Rose sonriendonos.

- Sois tan tiernos- dijo Rose haciendo que se limpiaba una lagrima.

- Bueno chicas no me la tengais mucho tiempo despierta- dije besandola de nuevo- me marcho, que paseis buena noche- dije saliendo por la puerta. Cuando estaba llegando al coche oí que me llamaban.

- Edward- me gire y vi a Bella- sere la chica de blanco- dijo riendose.

- Y yo el que estara al final del altar nervioso- le sonrei- hasta mañana futura señora Cullen.

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, en unas horas Bella sera por fin una Cullen, mi esposa. Cuando consegui quedarme dormido mi telefono empezo a sonar, mire el reloj de la mesilla y marcaba las nueve de la mañana. ¿Quien llama a estas horas? ¿Le habra pasado algo a Bella? Me puse en pie y cogi el movil sin mirar quien era.

- ¿Si?- pregunte.

- Señor Cullen- esa voz era la de mi secretaria.

- ¿Jessica?- pregunte perplejo- ¿que haces llamando a estas horas?

- Señor Cullen, de verdad que lo siento- no se la notaba muy arrepentida- pero necesito que venga a la oficina.

- ¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunte- me caso en un par de horas- dije riendo- ademas yo ya estoy de vacaciones.

- No le llamaria si no fuera importante- dijo susurrando- es el señor Crowel.

- ¿Que pasa con el?- pregunte- lo deje todo arreglado ayer.

- Dice que necesita verlo urgentemente- hizo una pausa- ya le e dicho que estaba de vacaciones, pero me dicho que para los negocios no hay vacaciones.

- Mierda- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- supongo que puedo vestirme en la oficina- dije suspirando- dile que en media hora estare con el.

- De acuerdo- dijo alegremente.

Me vesti con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón blanca, meti el traje en una bolsa de viaje para que no se arrugase y sali corriendo hacia la oficina.

- Jessica, si me llama alguien de mi familia pasame la llamada inmediatamente- le dije.

- De acuerdo señor Cullen- dijo mirandome de arriba abajo.

Perdi la noción del tiempo con el señor Crowel, este hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que queria, me estaba cansando ya de todas sus tonterias. El telefono de mi secretaria no paraba de sonar, sali para preguntarle.

- ¿Se puede saber quien llama tanto?- le pregunte un poco irritado.

- Preguntan por el señor Newton- dijo un poco nerviosa- les e dicho que no se encuentra aqui- dijo sonriendome. Yo asenti y volvi con mi cliente.

Al final consegui llegar a un acuerdo, dijo que le daba igual el dinero y que queria una pubicidad por todo lo alto. Escuche unos gritos fuera de mi oficina, no le di ninguna importancia hasta que las puetas se abrieron y Alice entro hecha una furia.

- Tu sinvergüenza- me señalaba con el dedo- eres un cabrón sin corazón.

- Alice estoy reunido- dije señalando a mi cliente- ¿que haces tan elegante vestida?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido. Sin esperarmelo me dio una cachetada, me lleve la mano a la mejilla y mire a mi hermana sorprendido.

- No se- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras- hoy me levante y me dije, voy a ponerme un vestido de dama de honor- dijo sarcasticamente.- ¡Vengo de estar con Bella! - me grito. Me puse en pie y vi a Jasper hablando por telefono, se le notaba bastante triste.

- ¿Estas hablando con ella?- le pregunte, el asintio.

- A colgado- dijo suspirando- ¿por que Edward?- me dijo con los ojos cristalinos- ¿por que has dejado a mi hermana plantada?- mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que llevaba mas de cuatro horas en la oficina.

- Señor Crowel- le llame- ¿le importa si nos reunimos en otro momento?- le dije- tengo un asunto personal que atender- el asintio y se marcho.

- No me puedo creer lo que has hecho hoy- me gritaba mi hermana- eres un cabrón Edward ¿como le has hecho esto a Bella? ¡A Bella!- me gritaba agitando los brazos- ¿sabes como la hemos dejado?- me pregunto con odio en la mirada.- No tienes ni puñetera idea- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Como esta?- dije susurrando.

- ¿Como esta? ¿Que como esta? Encima tienes la cara dura de preguntarlo- grito- ¿Como quieres que este? Llevamos toda la mañana llamandote- yo frunci el ceño- y encima esa idiota- señalo a la puerta en direccion a Jessica- nos dice que estas reunido y que no se te puede molestar- abri mis ojos ante la sorpresa- mama a discutido con ella ¿no te lo a dicho?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- No- dije negando con la cabeza- Jessicaaaaa- le grite, ella entro con un poco de miedo.

- Ssssii señor Cullen- dijo susurrando.

- Mi hermana me esta diciendo que llevan toda la mañana intentando hablar conmigo ¿es eso cierto?- le pregunte enfadado, ella no contesto- Respondeme- le grite.

- Si- dijo mirando al suelo.

- Te dije que si me llamaba mi familia me los pasases- dije gruñendo.

- Cre... crei que no era conveniente- dijo en un leve susurro.

- ¡¿Con que derecho te tomas la libertad de decidir por mi?- le grite.

- Soy su secretaria- dijo con la cabeza en alto- y estaba con un cliente muy importante.

- Pero no era ningun desconocido quien me estaba llamando- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- era mi familia- le grite.

- Edward- me llamo Jasper- no la grites mas- dijo mirandola- ya no se puede hacer nada.

- Era lo mejor- dijo sonriendo- todo ocurre por alguna razón- dijo mirandome- ademas esa chica era muy po...- pero no pudo acabar la frase, mi hermana le dio una cachetada. Jessica se la quedo mirando con los ojos llorosos.

- Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase- le dijo Alice furiosa- lavate la boca cuando hables de Bella- le dijo, Jessica no se quitaba la mano de la mejilla- es mi mejor amiga, ademas de ser tambien mi cuñada- le dijo con la mirada desafiante- no te voy a permitir que digas feo de ella.

- Estas despedidia- le dije apretando el puente de mi nariz- recoge todas tus cosas, no te quiero volver a ver- dije suspirando.

- Usted no me puede despedir- dijo con voz altanera- hablare con el señor Newton y...- pero no la deje terminar, cogi el telefono y llame a Mike.

- Mike, soy Edward- le dije nada mas cogerme.

- Demonios Edward ¿donde estas?- me pregunto- la pobre Isabella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- E tenido un problema con Jessica- dije suspirando- la acabo de decir que esta despedida y se esta poniendo un poco a la defensiva- dije mirandola, ella me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Ponme en el manos libres- y asi lo hice- Stanley- le llamo.

- Dime Mike- dijo sonriendo.

- Recoge todas tus cosas- ella me miro asustada- estas despedida- oí como jadeaba- no te quiero volver a ver por mi edificio.

- Gracias Mike- dije quitando el manos libres. Vi como Jessica salia de mi despacho llorando.

- Edward habla con Isabella- me dijo Mike- mi esposa a intentado hablar con ella pero no la han dejado- oi como suspiraba.

- De acuerdo- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- ahora mismo me voy para la iglesia.

Cuando colgue vi como mi hermana y Jasper me miraban con el ceño fruncido. No les preste atención, cogi el traje que estaba guardado en el armario y cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta mi hermana me llamo.

- Edward ¿a donde vas?- me dijo.

- A la iglesia- dije abriendo la puerta- tengo que ir a mi boda- dije caminado hacia el ascensor- llego un poco tarde- dije suspirando.

- Ella no esta en la iglesia- me dijo Jasper, me gire para mirarlo- se a ido Edward- dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

- Vale- dije asintiendo- voy para la casa y me la llevo al juzgado- dije entrando en el ascensor, mi hermana y Jasper entraron detras.

- Edward no le has entendido a Jasper- me dijo Alice nerviosa- Bella se a marchado- arrugue el ceño- no la vas a encontrar en casa.- Llegamos al estacionamiento y me subi a mi coche, arranque y sali lo mas rapido posible ¿a donde se a ido? Seguro que a casa de Rose y de Emmet. Lo primero, ire a nuestra casa para poder llamarla y hablar de lo sucedido.

Aparque en el estacionamiento de nuestro edificio, cuando baje del coche vi a mi hermana y a Jasper aparcar detras mio, entre corriendo hacia el ascensor, estaba ansioso por hablar con ella. Cuando entre lo primero que hice fue correr hacia el telefono y marcar su numero, pero me daba apagado, lo intente con el de Emmet y con Rose, pero estaban igual.

Me sente en el sofa y me quede mirando al frente, tube una sensación extraña.

- Edward- me llamo Alice- creo que tenemos que hablar- no la preste atención, estaba concentrado mirando la mesita que tenia delante, faltaban unas fotos.

- ¿Donde estan las fotos que faltan aqui?- dije con el ceño fruncido. Alice y Jasper se miraron y suspiraron.

- Se las habra llevado Bella- me contesto mi hermana limpiadose las lagrimas.

- ¿Para que?- la mire- en casa de Rose y de Emmet hay muchas fotos nuestras- oí como Alice sollozaba.

- Edward- me llamo Jasper- no se a ido con mi hermana- lo mire sin comprenderle- se a marchado del país.

- Si claro- dije poniendome en pie- muy buen chiste Jasper- dije riendo. Fui a nuestra habitación y vi encima de la cama un vestido de novia, camine hacia el armario y al abrirlo escontre la parte de Bella vacia, su ropa no estaba. Abri todos sus cajones, estaban vacios, entonces algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza.

_Un solo desplante mas Edward y te juro que me largo y no vuelves a saber de mi._

Me sente encima de la cama y escondi la cara en mis manos, senti como las lagimas corrian por mis mejillas.

- Se... se a ido- dije susurrando. Una mano me toco el hombro, cuando alce la vista vi la mano de Jasper- se... se a ido- le dije.

- Si- me contesto- y no se si volvera

**Buenoooo ya se que me e tardado mucho y que no me merecco ni un solo comentario vuestro. Pero este capitulo me a costado mucho, lo e escrito un monton de veces y ninguna me gustaba. Al final e optado por hacerlo en dos partes, creo que es lo mas adecuado, de la otra manera quedaba muy resumido todo y no me gusta. Me gusta que los capitulos se entiendan, no las cosas resumidas.**

**¿Que os a parecido? Me gustaria que fuerais sinceras por favor ¿os parece bien que sea en dos partes? o ¿os hubiera gustado todo en una?**

**No se si hay alguien que lea esto pero solo queria dar las gracias a todas las que me agregais a vuestras alertas y a favoritos, a todas las que me dejais comentarios, siempre intento contestar a todos y a todas las anonimas que me leeis y no puedo contestaros MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS.**

**Un besazo enorme y prometo que el siguiente estara muy pronto listo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Continuacion del anterior...

Cap 6

**Edward Pov**

_No se si volvera_

No podía quitarme esa frase de la cabeza, se había ido, mi Bella se había marchado ¿a donde? No lo sabía, creo que si lo preguntase no iba a obtener respuesta. Mire el vestido de novia tendido en la cama, me tumbe al lado suyo, un olor a fresisas me inundo por completo. Me abrace con fuerza a él y rompi a llorar. No se el tiempo que permaneci en esa posición, pude escuchar de lejos como mi hermana y Jasper discutian, las voces venian del salón. No podía escuchar con mucha claridad.

- Jasper tenemos que decirselo- le decia mi hermana.

- No lo se Alice, no creo que sea buena idea- ¿de que hablaban?

- Mi amor lo mejor es decirselo, imaginate como se va a poner cuando se entere- haciendo un gran esfuerzo me separe del vestido y camine lentamente hacia donde estaban mi hermana y Jasper. Me quede parado a pocos metros de distacia, ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y dejaron de hablar.

- ¿El que no es buena idea?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido- ¿de que no me puedo enterar?- dije acortando un poco la distancia. Alice miro a Jasper con su puchero y este suspiro.

- Tu hermana cree que necesitas saber algo- dijo negando con la cabeza- nosotros no teniamos ni idea...- Alice no le dejo terminar.

- Lo mejor sera que te lo mostremos- la mire con el ceño fruncido- creo que esto no te va a gustar Edward- dijo sacando una camara de su bolso ¿que hacia con una camara? Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando- esta camara es de Emmet- me dijo- ¿no es la que le regalaste por su cumpleaños?- yo asenti. Vi como abria cajones y rebuscaba en ellos, saco unos cables y los conecto a la camara, le dio a Jasper otros y los conecto al televisor- Esto va a ser un poco dudro Edward- me dijo mi hermana con pena en su mirada- pero creo que tienes que verlo para enterder la decisión de Bella.

- ¿Que hay en la camara Alice?- dije suspirando y pasandome las manos por la cara.

- Tu boda- me quede sin respiración. ¿Qué habían grabado? Tenía miedo, no sabia que había en esa camara, alguna idea me podía hacer, seguro que eran las reacciones de los invitados, las de mis padres, mis amigos y mis hermanos.- Si no puedes con ello lo paramos ¿de acuerdo?- arrugue el ceño pero asenti ¿que si no podía con ello? Alice le dio al boton del play, en un principio no se veía nada hasta que la voz de mi hermano hizo acto de presencia.

- Bueno, me encuentro aqui, con mi queridisimo amigo y cuñado Jasper- la cara de mi amigo aparecio en la pantalla- tu hermanita pequeña se casa ¿estas nervioso?- le pregunto.

- Lo estaría si no sabría que la dejo en buenas manos- dijo sonriendo- me da mucha pena porque ya no me va a cocinar exclusivamente a mi- rieron los dos.

- ¿Quieres decierle unas palabras a Edward?- Jasper se acariciaba la barbilla con una pequeña sonrisa- ya sabes... algo que no le hayas dicho.

- Bueno Edward, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- y estoy muy contento de que en unas horas seas oficialmente mi cuñado- dijo riendose- no voy a darte el tipico sermon de hermano mayor, ya sabes lo tipico que se dice en estos casos _cuida de mi hermana, si le haces algo me encargare de hacerte sufrir,_ lo tipico que se dice- dijo rodando los ojos y soltando una carcajada.

- Tranquilo amigo, si le hace sufrir ya tenemos a mama osa- se rieron los dos juntos.

- Cierto, creo que el discurso de hermano sobreprotector le pega mas a ella- dijo negando con la cabeza- ella si que te hara sufrir amigo- dijo riendose- asi que ya sabes, no le hagas daño a nuestra pequeña.

- Eso Eddy- dijo mi hermano enfocandose él con la camara- quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hermana pequeña, si le haces algo, junto a mama osa te pateare el trasero- dijo riendo- ahora vamos a ver como se encuentra la novia- dijo enfocando una puerta- ¿Como esta la novia mas bonita del mundo?- cuando vi la imagen de Bella vestida de novia solte un jadeo. Decir que estaba preciosa era quedarse corto, no había palabras para describirla, parecia una princesa. Vi en sus ojos tristeza, se lanzo a los brazos de Jasper llorando.

- ¿Que pasa pequeña? ¿estas nerviosa?- la abrazo fuertemente, intento tranquilizarla- Sssss, tranquila Bella, no estes nerviosa, en nada ya acabara la ceremonia.

- Jas... Jas... per... no va a ve...venir- dijo sollozando.

- ¡¿QUE?- esa voz era la de Emmet- ¿que estas diciendo Bella? espero que sea una broma.

- No es ninguna broma Emmet- contesto Rosalie- el desgraciado de tu hermano tiene el telefono apagado. Alice esta venga a llamar a su oficina y le dicen que esta reunido, que no pueden molestarle- dijo furiosa- acaba de salir tu mama a llamarle, no se si tendra suerte- dijo lo ultimo susurrando.

No podía quitar la mirada de la imagen de Bella, se la veía tan triste y todo era por mi culpa. Para una novia, el día de su boda era de los mas felices y solo se lloraba por la alegría del momento. Pero mi Bella lloraba por la pena que tenía, no me voy a perdonar el daño que la e causado.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Bella estas bien pequeña?- era la voz de mi padre.

- No, no lo esta- grito Emmet- el cabrón de Edward la a vuelto a dejar plantada- _la a vuelto a dejar plantada, _dijo mi hermano, senti como mi corazón se rompia un poquito por como lo miro Bella.

- Emmet, cuida tu lenguaje. Mi amor ¿as hablado con Edward?- mama acababa de entrar en la habitación. Se la veía muy triste, pero en sus ojos pude notar que estaba bastante enfadada. Entonces caí en lo que me dijo Alice, mama había intentado hablar conmigo, pero la estupida de Jessica no la dejo.

Bella se puso en pie, se la veía muy seria.

- Se cancela la boda- jamas había visto a Bella tan decidida.

- Pero Bella, podemos... no se volver a intentarlo- decia mi madre buscando su telefono.

- No- dijo negando con la cabeza y limpiandose las lagrimas- estoy harta de esperarlo, es lo que e estado haciendo todos estos meses, esperarlo.- Me quede en shock ¿eso pensaba? Tenía razón, en esta última temporada no la e dedicado el tiempo suficiente.

- ¿Estas segura Bella?- le pregunto Rosalie, ella asintio- bien ire a comunicarlo.

- No...yo lo hare- dijo agarrando a Rose por el brazo.

No podia ser verdad ¿que iba a hacer? ¿Iba a ser ella la que comunicase a los invitados que la boda se cancelaba? No podía ser verdad, como si mi hermana me leyese el pensamiento paró la camara y me miro fijamente.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres ver esto?- yo asenti- Edward esto va a ser un poco duro- me dijo con dolor en los ojos.

- Creo que para ella a sido mucho peor- dije suspirando- dale al play Alice- miro a Jasper y este asintio con la cabeza. Cuando volvio la imagen, pude ver a mi Bella de espaldas caminando por un enorme pasillo, Jasper y Rosalie iban cada uno agarrandola de un brazo, no la iban a dejar sola enfrentarse a todo lo que se le venía encima.

- No...no me puedo creer lo que va a hacer- esa era la voz de mi hermana, se notaba que tenia la voz rota.

- Alice tranquila- esa era la voz de mi hermano- Jasper y Rose estan con ella- podía oir a mi hermana como sollozaba. Mientras ellos hablaban, mi hermano tenía la camara enfocada en Bella. La vi subir al atril con ayuda de Rosalie, hecho un vistazo por tada la iglesia y comenzo a hablar.

- Buenos días a todos, siento comunicarles que la boda se suspende. El novio...- se quedo pensativa - el novio tenía asuntos mas importantes que atender- solte un jadeo y mire a mi hermana, tenía los ojos llorosos, Jasper por el contrario tenía la cara escondida en sus manos.- Siento mucho las molestias- me gire al televisor- ponganse en contacto con Esme o Carlisle para que les sean devueltos sus regalos. Muchas gracias a todos por asistir- Rosalie la ayudo a bajar del atril y juntas hicieron otra vez el camino, Bella tenía la expresión seria, pero si te fijabas en sus ojos estaban cristalinos, Jasper caminaba detras de ellas con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Ay Carlisle...- esa voz con tanto dolor era la de mi madre- pobre Bella- sollozaba- no se merece esto.

Me sentía el ser mas despreciable en estos momentos, mi Bella había tenido que enfrentarse a todos nuestros invitados y yo en esa maldita reunión.

- No puedo respirar- decia Bella muy angustiada- Rose me ahogo.

- Calma Bella, Alice dame esa bolsa de papel- grito Rosalie - toma corazón respira por aqui, despacio- le dijo su hermana con pena en los ojos- ¿mejor?- asintio- mejor te dejamos sola-Bella la agarro del brazo y sus palabras me partieron el corazón.

- No... no me dejes Rose- decia mi Bella llorando- por... por favor.

- Esta bien Bella- le contesto Rosalie con los ojos llorosos- salgan todos de aquí por favor- camino hacia la puerta y la abrio invitando a todos a salir

- Bella- esa era la voz de Emmet- te importa si me quedo con vosotras- ella nego con la cabeza- gracias pequeña.

- Voy a martarlo Emmet- decia Rose furiosa- me importa una mierda que sea tu hermano, esta me la va a pagar.

- No Rose, no vas a hacer nada de eso- ¿mi hermano me iba a defender?- porque el que le va a matar voy a ser yo, a mi hermanita no se le puede hacer un desplante como este- dijo dejando la camara en la mesa, trague en seco ante las palabras de mi hermano.

- Bien, creo que hasta aqui es todo- dijo mi hermana apagando la camara.

- Alice...- la llamo Jasper- creo que debería seguir viendo.

- No, no lo creo- dijo Alice cortante. Yo los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No eras tu la que quería que se enterase de todo?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, pero me lo e pensado mejor- dijo mi hermana encogiendose de hombros.

- Soy su hermano- le dijo en un tono de voz un poco alto- aparte que como hombre que soy, si me sucediera a mi me gustaría saberlo.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo Jasper- la mirada que le dio mi hermana me hizo estremecer- soy su mejor amiga- grito- y aunque él sea mi hermano- dijo apuntandome con su dedo- ella a sufrido la peor humillación de todas- dijo poniendose en pie- en el momento que no se no presento, perdio todo derecho.

- ¿Sobre que e perdido el derecho?- les pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Alice... por favor- le rogo Jasper- deja que vea el resto- mi hermana le miro furiosa, pero al final cedio.

- Que conste que no te lo mereces- dijo mirandome- no te la mereces- dijo suspirando y apretando el boton.

- Chicos- hablo Bella- tengo que deciros algo- se la veía nerviosa.

- ¿Que pasa pequeña?- decia Emmet.

- Es que vereís... se lo iba a decir esta noche a Edward... ya sabeís como regalo de bodas- ¿tenía un regalo de bodas para mí? Bella lloraba sin parar.

- Bella...- hablo Rosalie- espero que no estes...- ella asintio sin parar de llorar ¿por que lloraban?

- Que pasa- decia Emmet- ¿porque lloraís las dos?- preguntaba Emmet nervioso.

- Emmet- le llamo Rosalie secandose las lagrimas- vas a ser tio- me quede sin aire.

- ¿Estas embarazada Bella?- pregunto mi hermano, ella asintio abrazada a Rosalie.

- Me voy a ir de la ciudad, no me quiero quedar aquí ni un segundo mas, no voy a ser capaz de mirar a Edward a la cara- dijo poniendose en pie, yo seguia en shock.

- Esperad, vuelvo en un momento- dijo mi hermano, oí como se cerraba una puerta. Mi hermano aparecio en la pantalla.

- La has cagado Edward- me decia- de todas las gilipolleces que has hecho, en esta te has lucido bien- le vi como apretaba la mandibula- ya la has oido ¿verdad?- yo asenti como un idiota- esta embarazada, esta esperando un hijo tuyo ¿como te sientes?- pregunto.- Me voy a ir con ellas- dijo cortante- se que Rose no la dejara sola en ningún momento y yo no puedo vivir sin mi Rose- y se corto el video.

- Esta embarazada- susurre- es... esta esperando un hijo nu..nuestro- dijo enterrando la cara en mis manos. Como si fuera un niño rompi a llorar.

- Edward- me dijo Jasper tocando mi hombro- intenta calmarte por favor.- En ese momento sono el timpre de mi apartamento.

- Ya voy yo- dijo mi hermana un poco molesta- mama ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tu que crees?- la voz de mi madre sonaba entre molesta y preocupada- ¿esta aquí?

- Esta en el salón con Jasper- oí como los tacones de mi madre sonaban por toda la habitación.

- Edward- me dijo en tono frio- mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa- la mire con los ojos llorosos, nunca había visto a mi madre mirarme como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, fui incapaz pronunciar alguna palabra.- ¿No me vas a responder?- me dijo alzando la voz.

- Esme- le dijo mi amigo- no es el momento para que le grites- mi madre y mi mi hermana bufaron- acaba de enterarse de algo y creo que todavía esta en shock- y tenía razón, en mi cabeza solo podía escuchar la voz de mi Bella diciendo esas maravillosas palabras. _Estoy embarazada._

- Bien intentare calmarme- dijo haciendo unos ejercicios de relajación- ahora, quiero que me digas porque no estas con Bella- dijo sentandose en el sofa que quedaba libre.

- Se... se a ido mama- dije sollozando.

- ¿Y que esperabas?- me dijo alzando la voz- no me puedo creer lo que le has hecho hoy a Bella- dijo limpiandose unas lagrimas- ahora vistete y vete a casa de tu hermano y de Rosalie- la mire con el ceño fruncido- seguro que esta allí- dijo poniendose en pie.

- Mama- dijo mi hermana un poco nerviosa- esto... haber como te lo digo- dijo caminado nerviosamente por la habitación- Bella se a ido del país- mama parpadeo un poco perpleja- y Rose y Emmet se han ido con ella.

- ¿Como?- grito- ¿como que se a ido? ¿a donde?- mientras mi madre gritaba, el telefono de Jasper sono.

- Rose ¿hebeís llegado bien?- silencio- en casa de Edward- silencio, por la cara que puse, Jasper noto que ese comentario me dolio- Esme no entiende porque se a ido- dijo suspirando- Rose creo que tienen que hablar, no estamos hablando de ellos dos solos- silencio- dejame hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Esme- ¿me vais a explicar que es lo que esta pasando?- grito.

- Es... es... esta em... embarazada- susurre. Mi madre me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Has... has dicho que... que esta em... embarazada- yo asenti- ¿como demonios la habeís dejado irse?- grito.

- Mama no grites- le dijo Alice- que estamos aquí al lado tuyo- le dijo seriamente tapandose los oídos- ¿qué querías que hicieramos?- le pregunto mi hermana.

- Se a marchado fuera del país- grito- embarazada de mi nieto, embarazada de tu sobrino y embarazada de su hijo- dijo señalandome- menuda irresponsabilidad.

- Tu no sabes nada- le grito mi hermana fuera de si, mama la miro con los ojos abiertos- es mi mejor amiga y la voy a apoyar en las decisiones que tome- mama iba a decir algo, pero Alice le corto.- Creo que a hecho lo correcto- Jasper seguia con el tlefono en la mano, pero estaba escuchando atentamente- creo que lo que a hecho hoy Bella a sido muy valiente- mama la miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿habrías tenido tu el valor de plantarte delante de la familia de papa y de sus compañeros de trabajo y decirles que la boda se suspendía?- le dijo con la ceja alzada- ¿Qué tu prometido tenía un asunto mas importante que atender?- la miro desafiante.

- Bella ¿como estas?- rapidamente volvi mi cabeza hacía Jasper, desconecte de mama y Alice. Estuve atento a Jasper, por las caras que ponía era de suponer que le estaban gritando al otro lado.

- ¿Estas hablando con ella?- Jasper asintio- pasamela por favor, necesito hablar con ella- le dije, las lagrimas estaban haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente.

- Bella, a visto la cinta y te puedo asegurar que no esta nada bien- dijo mirandome.

- Mi amor por favor- dije sollozando- os... os necesito a mi lado, por favor Bella...por favor, vuelve junto a mi- no lo pude evitar y rompi en llanto, uno brazos me apretaron, era mi hermana.

- Vale pequeña ¿quieres que le diga algo?- asintio y se giro hacia mi- dice que te quiere- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y yo te amo- le dije sollozando.

- Ha colgado- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Como estan? ¿Han llegado bien?- pregunto mi hermana.

- Si estan bien- le contesto Jasper- supongo que cansados por el viaje.

- ¿Donde estan?- pregunto mama.

- No te lo puedo decir Esme- dijo Jasper poniendose serio.

- Bien- dijo mama asintiendo con la cabeza- supongo que cuando este mas calmada hablara con nosotros.

- Si- dijo Jasper asintiendo con la cabeza- lo mejor es que la demos tiempo.

- Bien... ahora me gustaría ver esa cinta- dijo mama sentandose a mi lado.

Alice la mira sorprendida pero no dijo nada, asintio y cuando iba a darle al play para volver a verlo todo, me puse en pie.

- Yo n...n...no puedo- dije negando con la cabeza- no puedo de verdad- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no soporto la idea de volver a ver a mi Bella sufriendo, lo siento- y sin decir nada mas me encamine hacia nuestra habitación.

Cuando entre me fui directo a la cama, me tire en ella junto al vestido de Bella, su inconfundible aroma me inundo por completo, lo unico que se me ocurrio fue abrazarme a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello. No recuerdo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo recuerdo la voz de mi madre llamarme.

- Edward, corazón- dijo mama pasandome las manos por el pelo- ¿qué dices?- dijo acercandose a mí.

- Esta embarazada mama- dije apretando el vestido- embarazada- dije rompiendo en llanto.

- Mi niño- dijo abrazandome- no te preocupes, todo se solucionara- dijo apretandome a ella.

- ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? ¿Y si no puedo recuperarla?- dije separandome de ella- me muero, si... si no estoy con ella... me muero- dije apretando su vestido a mi.

No se cuanto tiempo pase así, recuerdo a mi madre intentando calmarme hasta que el sueño pudo conmigo. Cuando abri los ojos me encontraba solo en la habitación, escuche unas voces desde el salón, acomode con mucho cuidado el vestido de Bella, como si fuera de un finisimo cristal y ante mi toque se pudiera romper.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitacón sin hacer ruido, mi madre y mi padre se encontraban allí, mama estaba al telefono, parecía tener una fuerte discusión con alguien. Mi vista vago por todo el salón en busca de mi hermana y de Jasper, pero no habia rastro de ellos. Mi padre se dio cuenta de presencia. Me sonrio, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, se notaba entre molesto y triste. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrio dulcemente, vi como asentia por algo que le dijeron al otro lado del telefono. Cuando colgo se giro para hablarme.

- Era Emmet- asenti, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a mi hermano- va a venir en unos días para arreglar unas cosas- dijo sentandose al lado de mi padre- y quiere hablar contigo.- Asenti, necesitaba preguntarle a mi hermano como se encontraba Bella- me ha dicho que hagas un hueco en tu agenda- hice una mueca de disgusto. Al parecer no era muy buena la impresión que tenían todos de mi ¿como no iba a sacar tiempo para ver a mi hermano? Pero la realidad volvio a mi, muchas veces quería hablar conmigo y yo no tenía tiempo, siempre le decia que llamase a mi secretaria o simplemente le decia que tenía la agenda llena.

- Bien- dije asintiendo- dile que no se preocupe, va a tener todo el tiempo que quiera- mis pradres me miraron con el ceño fruncido- no me siento con ganas de volver a la oficina- dije sentandome en un sofa yo solo.- Ademas no tengo secretaria y no creo que quiera ninguna- dije escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

- Ya me han contado que es lo que a pasado- oí a mi padre- y la verdad no se si creermelo- alce la mirada y le mire fijamente- no me mires así- dijo serio- me lo han contado tu madre y tu hermana y no acababa de creermelo- dijo soltando un suspiro- pero Jasper me lo a confirmado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ha llamado el señor Newton esta mañana- me gire hacia mi madre- a dicho que te tomes el tiempo que necesites- yo asenti- me a dicho que le llames lo antes posible.

- Bien creo que le llamare ahora- dije poniendome en pie- pero la voz de mi padre me hizo no dar ni un paso.

- ¿No me vas a explicar nada?- me dijo en tono frio- ¿como fueiste capaz de ir a la oficina a unas horas de casarte?- me dijo en tono molesto.

- Era un cliente muy importante- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- Jessica me llamo para decirme que me estaba esperando en la oficina, no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que Alice se presento allí- dije suspirando.

- Me importa una mierda quien fuera- dijo poniendose en pie, se le notaba muy enfadado- tu prometida estaba destrozada- dijo gritandome.

- Lo se, ya e visto la cinta- dije pasandome la mano por la cara desesperadamente- y me siento como una mierda por hacerla sufrir.

- Ya no se puede hacer nada- dijo mi madre- solo podemos esperar a que venga Emmet- asentimos- llama al señor Newton, esta esperando tu llamada- asenti y me levante para llamar a mi jefe.

Estuve hablando con el mas de una hora, me dijo que no hacia falta que volviese a la oficina, que parte de la culpa era suya por contratar a Jessica, quedo en buscarme otra secretaria.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que Emmet aviso que iba a venir, mi rutina consisitia en levantarme por las mañanas y ver la cinta de la boda, por las tardes Alice y Jasper se la pasaban conmigo, todas las noches antes de irme a la cama llamaba un par de veces al telefono de Bella, siempre estaba apagado, así que le mandaba varios mensajes. Nunca recibia respuesta.

Estabamos todos en mi casa esperando la llegada de mi hermano, mama fue a recogerle al aeropuerto. Sono el timbre y fue a abrir.

- Cabrón- y me dio un puñetazo en la nariz- contento tienes que estar de que no sea Rose quien haya venido- me dijo friamente, me lleve la mano a la nariz, estaba sangrando.

- Emmet- oí que gritaba mi hermana- ¿como eres tan bruto? Papa ven enseguida- dijo llevandome al salón- creo que Emmet le a roto la nariz a Edward- dijo gritando.

Cuando llego mi padre me curo, como no tenía todo lo que necesitaba bajo a por su maletin al coche.

Emmet estuvo hablando con Jasper y con Alice, mi hermana solto un grito y se abrazo a Jasper, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Emmet se acerco a mi, me entrgo una fotografia en blanco y negro. La mire con el ceño fruncido, no sabia que era.

- Es la primera fotografía de tu hijo- dijo sonriendome- crei que te gustaría tener una- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Gracias- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿como esta?- pregunte.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o una pequeña mentira?- le mire fijamente- fatal- dijo suspirando- a empezado a comer hace poco- le mire asustado.- Cuando llegamos, se paso una semana entera encerrada en su habitación, estaba practicamente catatonica- dijo susurrando- por las noches no hacia nada mas que llorar, Rose y yo dormimos muchos días con ella- me sentia la peor persona en estos momentos- lo peor son los días de lluvia- suspire- se despierta gritando tu nombre Edward- dijo con la mirada triste.- Se me parte el alma verla así- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo.- Rose no sabe que hacer, aunque parezca fuerte, muchas veces llora por Bella- dijo mirandome fijamente- no se merece lo que le hiciste, ella menos que nadie- mis ojos empezaban a picar.- Ya me han contado como han sido las cosas- dijo suspirando- pero sigues teniendo la culpa por haber ido a la oficina- yo asenti.

- Lo se- dije suspirando- me siento como una mierda- Emmet asintio- jamas me voy a perdonar lo que hice- dije limpiandome las lagrimas que empezaban a salir- cada vez que la llamo, me salta su buzon de voz, la e dejado miles de mensajes, por lo menos se que la cuidais bien.

- Es como mi hermana pequeña- dijo poniendose- lo que no me explico es como no le has partido los dientes- dijo señalando a Jasper- como se entere mi Rose- dijo riendose.

Emmet estuvo una semana con nosotros, cuando ya tuvo todos sus asuntos arreglados volvio con Rose y con mi Bella, pero no se fue solo, mama, Jasper y Alice se fueron con él.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con su vestido a mi lado, seguia oliendo a ella, necesitaba salir, que me diera el aire. Me vesti con lo primero que vi en el armario, unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta roja.

Paseé por las calles, miraba los espcaparates y siempre había algo que me recordase a ella, necesitaba verla, escuchar su voz, agarre mi movil y la llame, como siempre apagado. Me di la vuelta y con paso ligero me volvi pra nuestro apartamento.

Como si fuese un masoquista volvi a ver la cinta, era la unica forma que tenía de recordarla en estos momentos. No se cuanto tiempo pase tirado en el sofa, la imagen de Bella estaba congelada en el televisor, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Me sentia asqueado conmigo mismo, apague el televisor y fui directo a la cama.

No recuerdo exactamente lo que paso, se que me dormi como todas las noches con el vestido de Bella, senti como me arrojaban agua en la cabeza y me desperte de un salto. Mi madre estaba sosteniendo una jarra con agua fria, la cual había vaciado sobre mi.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- le grite- ¿te has vuelto loca?

- Jamas me vuelbas a hablar así- dijo apuntandome con el dedo- te espero en sala- y salio. Mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche, marcaba las once menos cuarto de la noche, había dormido mas de veinticuatro horas.

Fui directo al baño a secarme, estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza, me quite toda la ropa y fui a l armario a coger algo que estuviera seco. Quite las sabanas mojadas y las arroge al suelo, abri las ventanas, aunque fuera de noche seria bueno ventilar la habitación.

Me acerque al salón y mi madre estaba sentada con las manos apolladas en la cabeza.

- ¿Co... com esta?- pregunte sentandome frente a ella- ¿has podido hablar con ella?- la mirada que me hecho mi madre me helo la sangre, se la veia muy enfadada.

- Si e podido hablar con ella- me dijo secamente- y la verdad que a sido to muy revelador- la mire sin comprender- no me extraña que se haya marchado- dijo suspirando.

- Mama no compren...- me corto rapidamente.

- Me conto todas las veces que la dejaste plantada, aniversarios, cumpleaños- dijo enumerando con los dedos- siempre has estado muy ocupado- dijo apretando sus manos- pero lo que mas me a dolido a sido lo de la boda.

- No... no te entiendo- dije mirando al suelo.

- Era la boda que tu elegiste- alce la cabeza, mi madre me miraba furiosa- ella queria algo intimo, solo la familia y tu querias una boda por todo lo alto- dijo rodando los ojos- el vestido no era el que ella queria- arrugue el ceño- ¿es verdad que tu le dijiste que tus jefes esperaban ver una princesa?- creo recordar hacer ese comentario.- Por la cara que pones es verdad- suspiro.- Ella se resigno a tener esa boda porque se casaba contigo y tu se lo pagas así- dijo poniendose en pie- de momento no va a volver- las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas- me a dicho que te diga que te ama- dijo limpiando mis lagrimas.

- ¿Me ama?- dije sonriendo, ella asintio

- Alice y Jasper se han quedado con ella unos días.

- ¿Cuando puedo ir a verla?- pregunte- ne... nece... necesito abrazarla.

- De mometo no te lo recomiendo- dijo haciendo una mueca- Rosalie esta muy enfadada contigo- yo asenti- me dijo que si te acercabas, era capaz de merte a Bella en un avión y mandarla al lugar mas escondido del planeta- dijo sonriendo- y creo que es capaz de hacerlo.

- Tienes razon- dije esbozando una sonrisa- esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Esa noche no fui capaz de dormir, me entretuve haciendo la limpieza de mi armario, mientras sacaba la ropa que había al fondo, una carpeta llamo mi atención. Al tenerla entre mis manos, me di cuenta de que era de Bella, me fui al salón ojeandola por encima.

_La casa de mis sueños y Edward._

Era lo que ponía en la primera hoja, era el dibujo de la casa, tres pisos y unos grandes ventanales, las siguientes hojas eran las habitaciones. Un despacho para mi, la habitación para un bebe, nuestra habitación, un atico, habitaciones para invitados y una enorme cocina.

No se el tiempo que estuve mirando todos esos papeles, hasta que comprendi que era lo que tenía que hacer, guarde todo en la carpeta y la deje sobre la mesa del salón, la necesitaba a mano.

A la mañana siguiente llame a mi madre, la dije que necesitaba hablar con ellos.

- Tu diras- dijo mi padre sentandose en el sofa.

- Quiero usar el dinero que me dejo el abuelo en herencia- me miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Para que?- dijo mi madre- nunca te a importado el dinero cariño.

- No puedo decirtelo ahora mama, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- No- dijo mi padre serio- ¿no te basta con la sorpresita de la boda?- se estaba enfadando- todos como idiotas diciendole a Bella que no se preocupase y tu reunido- dijo apretando los dientes.- No vas a usar el sinero que te dejo tu abuelo, vas a ser padre, deja de estar encerrado en tu apartamento y coge un avion y vete a buscar a tu mujer.

- Es por eso que necesito la herencia- me sudaban las manos, la mirada de mi padre me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

- Dime la verdad Edward, no quiero ninguna sorpresa- me dijo mi padre muy serio- si quieres usar la herencia por algo relacionado con Bella, quiero saberlo.

- Esta bien- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- anoche estuve haciendo limpieza en mi armario y me encontre esta carpeta escondida- dije mostrandosela.

- Esto es...- decia mi madre- ¿una casa?- dijo mirandome.

- Si- dije sonriendo- la casa que le gustaria tener a Bella- mi madre me sonrio.

- ¿Crees que si le construyes una casa te va perdonar?- dijo mi padre mirando los papeles.

- Se que no va a ser facil conseguir su perdón- suspire- uno de sus sueños era casarse conmigo y la jodi- dije pasandome las manos por la cara- este era su sueño para nosotros, quiero concederselo- mi padre asentia mientras mi madre sollozaba.- Se que la jodi y mucho, quiero recuperarla y criar a nuestro hijo juntos, en la casa de sus sueños.

- ¿Has pensado donde te gustaría?- sonreí.

- En un lugar muy especial para nosotros- dije sonriendo- lo unico que no se si podre comprar el terreno.

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo mi padre- seguro que algo podemos hacer algo- dijo algo mas contento- creo que no hace falta que lo consulte con tu madre- dijo sonriendola- pero te ayudremos en todos los gastos.

- No no no- dije negando con la cabeza- no puedo aceptar vuestro dinero.

- Edward, te va a perdonar- dijo mi madre cariñosamente- te va a costar mucho, es muy testaruda- reimos- esta muy dolida cariño- asenti- pero os quereis.

Ese día lo pase con mi padre, estuvimos buscando arquitectos que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarnos con el proyecto. El que mas interes mostro fue Riley Smith, le gusto mucho el boceto de la casa, lo unico que nos pidio fue que le dejaramos la carpeta para empezar trabajar en el diseño.

Cuando salimos del despacho de Riley llame a mi Mike, estuvimos hablando por varias horas, le dije que podía incorporarme nuevamente a la empresa, que me descontase los días que me había ausentado de mis vacaciones. Mike se nego rotundamente a eso, se sentia culpable, segun él por ser Jessica amiga de su esposa. Me comento sobre un nuevo proyecto que había llegado a la agencia, unos italianos estaban pensando en abrir una cadena de restaurantes en nuestro país y querian al mejor publicista. Me costo un poco decidirme, pero lo acepte.

Esa noche mientras me calentaba la comida precocinada en el microondas, me llego un mensaje al movil, al abrirlo vi que era un mensaje de Bella. Me quede un rato mirando la pantalla, no me atrevia a leerlo ¿y si me decia que no queria saber nada mas de mi? Con las manos temblorosas le di al boton para abrir el mensaje.

_Edward, se que no deberia de haberme ido de esa manera, pero no me sentia con fuerzas para hablar contigo cara a cara. Ahora no me siento preparada para volver ¿me esperaras? No se lo que tardare, solo se que te quiero y que nuestro pequeño es la prueba de ello._

Me quede mirando el movil fijamente, solo podía leer _¿me esperaras_?_ y te quiero y nuestro pequeño es la prueba de ello. _Rapidamente teclee la respuesta.

Así pasaron los meses,

Mi hermana cuando se entero de lo que estaba haciendo se puso a llorar durante una semana, decia que le parecia un gesto muy romantico, me acompañaba siempre que podia a la oficina de Riley. Alice le dijo, que como era la mejor amiga de mi novia, se sentia con la responsabilidad de supervisarlo todo, Riley no puso ninguna pega, es mas, le dijo que para él esto era algo muy importante. No todos los días se presentaba alguien en su despacho con un proyecto como ese.

Los meses pasaban, mi hermana y Jasper cada vez que podían iban a visitar a Bella, yo todavía no sabia donde se encontraba, me conformaba con lo que me decian, que el embarazo iba bien y que ella se encontraba algo mejor.

Casi todas las noches nos mandabamos mensajes, aunque me moria por escuchar su voz, queria darle su espacio, era lo que ella queria y es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ella.

Me incorpore nuevamente a la oficina, no me paso desapercibida la forma en la que miraban todos, los hombres me miraban con pena y las mujeres... bueno, digamos que las mujeres podian matarme solo con mirarme.

Mike me asigno una nueva secretria, Angela Cheney Weber. Era una mujer de tez blanca, tenia el pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo y los llevaba ocultos detras de unas lentes.

Mike me conto que entrevisto a muchas candidatas y que el curriculum de Angela era de los mejores, pero lo que le hizo decidirse fue que era una mujer casada. Para mi no había ningun problema en que estuviera soltera, yo solo quería a una persona, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde estuviera, mi corazón siempre iba a ser suyo.

Me encontraba en mi oficina reunido con Mike y Angela, estabamos poniendonos de acuerdo mirando nuestras agendas para poder reunirnos con los italianos, cuando sono la melodia de mensajes de mi telefono. Lo abri rapidamente, seguro que era algun mensaje de publicidad, pero se me hizo extraño ver el nombre de Bella.

_Hoy e estadado en el ginecologo, me han dicho el sexo del bebe, va a ser una niña. _

_Te quiero_

Me quede sin aliento, empece a teclear la respuesta apresuradamente, un par de gotas mojaron la pantalla.

- Edward ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Angela preocupada.

- Si- dije limpiandome las lagrimas.

- No lo parece Edward- dijo Mike preocupado- ¿algo va mal?

- No- dije sonriendo- me a mandado un mensaje Bella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Mike asustado.

- Si- dije sonriendo- hoy le han dicho el sexo del bebe- Angela me sonrio- va a ser una niña- dije sonriendoles.

- ¿Una niña?- pregunto Angela alegre, asenti- felicidades Edward- dijo abrazandome.

- Felicidades Edward- me dijo Mike- aunque no se si sera bueno que tengas una niña- Angela y yo le miramos con el ceño fruncido- Vamos no me mireis asi- dijo rodando los ojos- como salga a su madre, vas a tener que ir con un enorme matamoscas para espantar a todos los moscones que va a tener revoloteando a su alrededor- reimos los tres.

Los meses pasaban rapidamente, la casa iba muy avanzada, una vez a la semana ibamos a ver como iban las obras, generalmente ibamos Alice y yo, pero alguna vez se nos unia Jasper.

Nos encontrabamos en casa de mis padres, hoy era mi cumpleaños, Alice y Jasper iban a viajar dentro de una semana a donde estaba Bella, durante los ocho meses que hemos permanecido separados, me a sido imposible sacarles algún tipo de información.

Estabamos terminando de poner la mesa para la cena cuando el telefono de Alice comenzo a sonar.

- Roseee- silencio- ¿que mala notica?- dijo asustada- ¿se encuentra Emmet bien?- todos nos miramos preocupados.- ¿¡Como que se a puesto de parto!- grito poniendose en pie, todos me miraban, mi hemana me sonreia, me parecio ver a Jasper salir corriendo de la habitación- Rose, quiero hablar con Bella, pon el manos libres- nos miraba a todos- Bella ¿como estas?- Jasper llego apresuradamente con el relefono en la oreja, se puso a urgar en el bolso de mi hermana y saco su cartera.

- Jasper ¿que estas haciendo?- le pregunte susurrrando, todos le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- Tengo al telefono a la compañia aerea- saco su tarjeta y le empezo a dar los numeros- me estan intentando cambiar los billetes- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo- haber si tenemos suerte y nos dan para mañana.- Creo que no le dieron buenas noticias, arrojo el telefono al sofa y se sento junto a Alice.

Mientras mi hermana seguia hablando, por mi mente pasaban un millon de cosas. Mi Bella iba a dar a luz a nuestra pequeña, me imagine yo junto a ella sujetando su mano, limpiando el sudor de su frente y diciendole cosas al oido para calmarla.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que gritas?- los gritos de mi hermana me sacaron de mi fantasia- ¿puede responderme alguien?- grito poniendose en pie.- Jasper esta aquí ¿os importa si pongo el manos libres?- pregunto sonriendome.

- Para nada, esto se va a ver divertido- esa era la voz de Emmet, pude escuchar como se reia.

- A tu hermano no se le a ocurrido otra cosa mejor que ponerse a grabar mientras la pobre Bella

de a luz- esa era Rose.

- Eso esta genial Emmet- grito Alice dando saltitos en su asiento- quiero verlo desde todos los angulos.

- Eso esta hecho hermanita.

- Emmet Cullen, ni se te ocurra grabar mis partes, eso no le interesa a nadie- me quede estatico en mi asiento, era su voz, la voz de mi Bella, despues de tanto tiempo la escuche.

- Emmet ni se te ocurra grabarle a mi hermana ahí abajo- gritaba Jasper al telefono- Bella, pequeña ¿como te encuentras?

- Por favor que no me pregunte nadie mas eso- seguro que estaba rodando los ojos- ¿quienes estaís?- todos nos miramos- ¿teneís el manos libres puesto?

- Ssssi- contesto Jasper.

- Y no estaís los dos solos ¿verdad? ¿verdad?- se la notaba ansiosa.

- No- contesto Alice- no estamos los dos solos.

Escuchamos como la docotora hablaba con ella, mi hermana y mi madre se pusieron en pie cuando la doctora le comunicaba a Bella que no le podia poner la anestesia, por la cara de mi madre se la notaba preocupada.

No se exactamete que es lo que paso, solo se oían los gritos de Bella y algo como _Shara te voy a matar y ojitos al esposo de mi hermana._ No podiamos evitar soltar unas carcajadas, fuera quien fuese esa persona, tendria que estar aterrada debido a semejantes gritos.

- ¿Quien es Shara?- pregunto Alice limpiandose unas lagrimas.

- Es una enfermera- contesto Rose riendose- hoy era su primer día y Bella la acaba de amenazar de muerte.

- Me habría encantado estar ahí para ver la cara de la pobre chica- dijo Alice riendose- dabas miedo cuñadita, menudos gritos le as dado a la muchacha- no pudimos evitar reirnos.

- Tranquila hermanita- contesto mi hermano- esta todo grabado, ya veras como te vas a reir- dijo riendose escandalosamente.

- Emmet, no te burles de miiiiiiii- gritaba mi Bella- por culpa de esa enfermera estoy sufriendo un dolor horroroso- pudimos escuchar como suspiraba- por cierto, siento que me hayaís escuchado gritar, me siento avergonzada.

- Bella cariño no te preocupes- le contesto mi madre- en el parto de Edward, yo le grite a Carlisle de todo- dijo riendose- en esos momentos se nos perdona todo lo que digamos, ya saben que es por el dolor que sufrimos- dijo dandole un beso a mi padre.

- ¿Que es eso de que estaís casados?- pregunto Alice- como me entere que os habeís casado y no nos hayaís invitado a la boda os mato, juro que os mato- le gritaba al telefono.

- Tranquila Alice- la intento tranquilizar Rose- a sido idea de Bella- dijo riendose- ya te contare luego ¿como es que estaís todos reunidos?

- Bu...bu...bueno es que estabamos- hablaba Jasper un poco nervioso

- Es el cumpleaños de Edward, supongo que lo estan celebrandooooo- oimos como gritaba Bella- ellos celebrando y yo aqui sufriendo.

- Bueno Isabella, vamos a comenzar- y en ese momento se corto la comunicación.

- Se a cortado- dijo mi hermana mirando el telefono- Edward...- dijo sonriendome- vas a ser padre- vi como se limpiaba un par de lagrimas.

- Si- dije sonriendole- por cierto Jasper ¿que te han dicho los la compañia aerea?

- Que no tenian ningun billete disponible- dijo enfadado- yo creo que ni se molesto en mirar en el ordenador.

- ¿Como que no tenian nada libre?- dijo mi hermana buscando algo en su telefono- hola buenas noches, necesito un cambio de billetes, vera mi cuñada acaba de dar a luz y... si claro a nombre de Alice Cullen- dijo guiñandole un ojo a Jasper- no se preocupe, el dinero no es problema.

- No se como lo hace- me dijo Jasper- pero ella a conseguido en dos minutos lo que a mi me acostado media hora- dijo sonriendome.

- Muchas gracias señorita- dijo colgando el telefono- salimos en dos días- dijo dando saltitos- nos quedaremos unos meses allí, Bella necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

Esa noche nos quedamos todos en casa de mis padres, no pude apenas pegar ojo, no hacia nada mas que en pensar en Bella. Me sentia fatal por no estar con ella en ese momento, lo unico que me tranquilizaba era, que Rose y Emmet no se separaran de ella en ningun momento.

No se en que momento me quede dormido, pero los gritos de mi hermana me hicieron ponerme en pie de un salto. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, Alice entro corriendo en mi habitación, tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo tengo Edward, lo tengo- gritaba dando saltitos delante mio.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- le pregunte confundido.

- El video- dijo alzando las manos, la mire frunciendo el ceño- por supuesto no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando ¿me equivoco?- negue con la cabeza.- Emmet me a manadado por email el parto de Bella- la mire con los ojos muy abiertos, creo que en ese momento deje de respirar-

¿quieres verlo?- dijo sonriendome, asenti.- Vamos- dijo agarrando mi mano y tirando de ella.

Cuando llegue al salón me hizo gracia lo que tenía frente a mi, mi padre estaba sentado en uno de los sofas masajeandose los ojos, mi madre tenía su cabeza en el regazo de mi padre, papa pasaba su mano libre por la cabeza de mama, me parecio una escena muy tierna. Y el pobre Jasper estaba sentado en el otro sofa, tenia la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, tenia la boca abierta y me parecio ver algo de babilla caer de su boca, estaba muy gracioso.

- Vamos, vamos- dijo Alice dando palmadas, todos pegaron un bote- Emmet me a mandado el parto de Bella- me sente al lado de Jasper, se le notaba un poco nervioso.- Bien veamos que es lo que a grabado mi hermanito- dijo poniendo un dvd.

- Pense que te lo habia mandado por email- le pregunte.

- Si- dijo buscando el mando de la television- pero papa no tiene el cable para conectar el ordenador a la televisión- dijo buscando los canales- así que lo e tenido que grabar en un dvd- asenti.

- Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que conozcais a los nuevos miembros de la familia Swan- ¿nuevos mienbros? Mire a mis padres y tenian la misma cara de asombrados que yo, solo Alice y Jasper no parecian afectados.- Ya me puedo imaginar vuestras caras- dijo mi hermano riendose- pero mirar lo que tenemos aqui, saluda osita- en ese momento la camara estaba enfocando a Rose, ella estaba sentada con dos bebes con un gorrito rosa, tenia uno en cada brazo. No podia ser verdad, seria que Bella había...- Si hermanito- decia Emmet- nuestra pequeña Bella a tenido dos preciosas niñas, mellizas para ser mas exactos.

Las lagrimas corrian a mares por mis mejillas, pude escuchar unos sollozos, me gire y vi a mi madre limpiandose las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama. Alice y Jasper me sonreian.

- Bueno os voy a dejar con el momento en el que estas preciosidades vinieron al mundo- decia mi hermano enfocando a mis hijas y a mi cuñada- no os perdais nada, Alice creo que sera mejor que tengas unos pañuelos a mano, hermanita vas a llorar de la risa.

La imagen de Emmet desaparecio de la pantalla, en su lugar aparecio mi Bella, aunque se la notaba cansada se la veia preciosa.

Al fin conocimos a la pobre Shara, la verdad que me dio un poco de pena, la manera en que le gritaba Bella le hizo a lo muchacha salir corriendo.

Mi Bella parecia que no podía mas, pero Rose siempre estaba con ella diciendola cosas al oido, alguna que otra vez miraba a Jasper, estaba con los ojos llorosos.

Senti celos de mi hermano y de Rose, de que ellos cortasen el cordon umbilical de mis pequeñas. Pero me sentia agradecido de que fueran ellos, ellos habían estado con mi Bella durante todo el embarazado, nadie mas que ellos se merecian ese honor. Pero las palabras de mi hermano me hicieron soltar una pequeña risilla _grabeme por favor, esto se lo tengo que enseñar a mi hermano._

Despues de ver como Rose cortaba el cordón de una de mis pequeñas la imagen se quedo en blanco, todos estabamos mirando la pantalla, mi hermana estaba avanzando otra vez hacia atras.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Jasper limpiandose las lagrimas.

- Quiero ver otra vez como Bella le grita a la pobre Shara- dijo mi hermana riendose- madre mia, menudos pulmones que tiene- no paraba de reirse- si yo hubiera estado allí, no habría podido aguantarme la risa como Rose.

- ¿Sabíais que iba a ser padre de mellizos?- dije en un pequeño susurro.

- Si- dijo Jasper- nosotros no eramos quien te lo teniamos que decir- dijo poniendo un brazo en mi hombro- solo sabiamos el sexo de una...- Alice le corto.

- Fue una de las veces que fuimos al ginecologo- dijo Alice poniendose frente a mi- nos dijo que iba a tener mellizos- dijo limpiando mis lagrimas- nos dijeron que iba a tener una niña, pero que el otro era demasiado timido y que no se quería dar a conocer- sonrei- ¿Estas enfadado?

- No- dije aclarandome la garganta- estoy sorprendido- dije suspirando- no me lo esperaba- me pase la mano por el pelo- ¿Por eso dudabas en el color de uno de los cuartos?

- Si- dijo sonriendome- no te lo queria decir, como no sabia que iba a ser, no me queria arriesgar- dijo buscando mi mirada- no te enfades Edward.

- Creo que as acertado en el color- dije sonriendola, ella asintio alegre.

- Bueno nosotros creo que debemos de empezar a prepararnos- dijo Jasper poniedose en pie- mañana debemos de tomar un avión.

Ese día fue un poco de locos, entre que todabía no me entraba en la cabeza que había sido padre de dos preciosidades y en la oficina estaban todos en alerta por los italianos.

Me encontraba en mi despacho, estaba mirando una de las fotos que tenía con Bella cuando mi telefono sono.

- Señor Cullen- era mi secretaria- los señores Vulturi han llegado.

- Hagalos pasar- deje la foto en su sitio y me puse en pie cuando aperecieron por la puerta. Era un hombre alto, moreno y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta. La mujer era un poco mas bajita que el, tenía una laga melena rubia que iba a juego con sus ojos azules.

- Señor Cullen- me dijo el hombre tendiendome la mano- soy Marco Vulturi y ella es mi esposa Tanya.

- Es un placer conocerles al fin, pero llamadme Edward- dije apretando sus manos- por favor sientense- dije señalandoles unas butacas. Nos sentamos los tres, Tanya paseaba su vista por todo el despacho, pero se quedo con la mirada fija en las fotografias.

- ¿Son tu familia?- asenti- que chica mas bonita- dijo señalando una de las fotos- ¿es tu hermana?

- No- dije enseñandosela- es mi prometida- dije sonriendo.

- Se os nota muy enamorados- dijo sonriendome- parece muy dulce- dijo mirando la foto atentamente- cuidala, ya no quedan mujeres como ella.

Estuvimos toda la mañana hablando sobre los restaurantes que tenían, me contaron que los restaurantes que tenían en Italia iban muy bien. El que tenían en Londres había pasado por epocas un poco malas, no daban con el chef adecuado, hasta hace unos meses que aparecio el indicado. Me comentaron que querian abrir aqui una pequeña cadena de sus restaurantes y que querian al mejor publicista.

Esaba tan metido en el proyecto de los Vulturi que no me acorde que mi hermano y Rose iban a venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Luego tambien estaba lo de amueblar la casa, Alice me llamaba siempre que podia, ella ya había dejado todo arreglado para que mi madre se hiciera cargo de todo. El día antes de irse, mama y ella se fueron a comprar los muebles para la casa.

Estaba aparcando frente a la casa de mi madre, estaba un poco nervioso, el último encuentro con mi hermano no había sido muy agradable y solo de pensar en lo que me esperaba con mi cuñada... Se me ponian los pelos de punta.

La risa de mi hermano se oía desde fuera, entre y los vi a todos sentados en el sofa, Emmet estaba contandole algo a mis padres y Rose sonreia. Cuando deje las llaves sobre la mesa todos se giraron en mi dirección, Emmet se levanto y vino hacia mi, me dio un abrazo de esos que te dejan sin aire.

- Em... Emmet... no... no puedo res... respirar- consegui decir, me solto y me dio una palmada en la espalda- Rose- dije saludandola, aunque no se si fue buena idea. Puedo jurar que senti como me lanzaba cuchillos con su mirada.

- Edward- me dijo friamente.

- Bueno, vamos a comer- dijo mi madre para alegrar un poco el hambiente.

La comida fue amena, Emmet nos contaba como eran las cosas ahora con Alice y Jasper viviendo con ellos, pero nunca hablaban de mis pequeñas. Ninguno preguntamos nada, a veces podia notar la mirada de Rose, me sentia un poco incomodo.

Cuando acabamos de comer, mis padres nos dejaron solos, ninguno decia nada hasta que Rose rompio el incomodo silencio.

- ¿No piensas preguntar nada?- la mire fijamente.

- Cariño- dijo Emmet- ya hemos hablado de esto, intenta tranquilizarte por favor.

- Esta bien- dijo suspirando varias veces.- Quiero que sepas que mi hermano y Alice me contaron todo lo que paso antes de venir- asenti- no le voy a hechar toda la culpa a esa... esa golfilla, tu tienes parte de culpa- yo me limitaba a escucharla.- ¿Sabes como se sintio Bella?

- Puedo hacerme una idea- me atrevi a decir- Alice me enseño el video y quiero...- no me dejo continuar, Rose me corto.

- No Edward, no te puedes hacer una idea de como fue aquello- vi como apretaba la mano de Emmet.- Jamas había visto a mi hermana tan destrozada- dijo mirandome a los ojos- ni en el entierro de nuestros padres lloro tanto como el día de su supuesta boda.

- Rose yo...- me corto.

- Mira Edward, voy a ser clara contigo, asi que no me interrumpas- asenti.- Lo que a pasado mi hermana, no es ni la mitad de lo que tu has sufrido- paro para coger un poco de aire.- Estuvo varios días encerrada en su habitación, apenas comia, se pasaba todo el día sentada en esa mecedora suya- dijo cerrando los ojos- por... por las noches no dormia, casi siempre la encontrabamos en el suelo del baño llorando- mil imagenes de mi Bella se me pasaban por la cabeza, se me cerraron los pulmones ante esa imagen, me desabroche un par de botones de la camisa, me daba la sensación de que me estaba ahogando.- En las noches de lluvia se despertaba gritando tu nombre, bueno... aún lo hace- me parecio que sonrio.- Quiero que me digas en este mismo momento que es lo que sientes por mi hermana y mas te vale que me digas la verdad. Edward Cullen ¿tuviste un lio con tu secretaria?

- ¡No!- dije poniendome en pie- ¿estas loca? ¿Como iba a tener ojos para otra mujer que no fuera mi Bella?- Emmet me sonreia.- Se que la e jodido, se que no se merecia ninguno de esos desplantes, puedo permitir que me llames sinvergüenza, puedo permitir que mi hermana entre en mi oficina gritandome cabron sin corazón y encima me de una cachetada, puedo permitir que mi madre me despierte tirandome una jarra de agua fria diciendome que soy la peor persona de este planeta. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que me acuses de serle infiel a Bella, yo la amo mas que a nada en este mundo- cogi aire- se que no se lo e demostrado en este ultimo año, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

- ¿Por que no has ido a buscarla?- me dijo mas calmada.

- Porque no tengo ni puñetera idea de donde vivis ahora- dije pasandome las manos por mi pelo- nadie me lo quiere decir- ella asintio.

- Alice te manda esto- me dijo tendiendome un enorme album de fotos, me quede sin aire. La primera foto era de mi Bella con nuestras pequeñas, unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas- se llaman Elizabeth y Reneesme.

- Le a puesto el nombre de mi abuela- dije pasando el dedo por la cara de Bella.

- Si- contesto mi hermano- y a la otra niña le a puesto el nombre de sus dos abuelas, es un poco extraño- dijo rascandose la cabeza.

- Solo se le podia ocurrir a Bella- dije sonriendo.

- Nadie te a dicho donde vivimos porque Bella necesitaba pensar, pero ya me e cansado- la mire sin comprender.- Has dicho que estabas trabajando en ello ¿de que estabas hablando?

- Lo mejor es que os lo enseñe- dije poniendome en pie.

Cogi las llaves de mi volvo y montamos los tres en el. Mi hermano y Rose se miraban entre ellos y luego sus miradas se posaban en mi, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino se quedaron mirandome perplejos.

- Hace tiempo, mientras hacia limpieza en mi armario me encontre esta carpeta- dije enseñandosela a Rose, ella pasaba las hojas y luego me miraba.

- Esto... esto es- decia mirando los folios y la casa.

- Si una casa- dije sonriendo- bueno la casa de Bella.

- Pe... pero Edward, como...- la interrumpi.

- Con la herencia de mi abuelo, mis ahorros y la ayuda de mis padres- dije encogiendome de hombros- ¿crees que le gustara?- dije rascandome la cabeza.

- Joder hermano, me gusta hasta a mi- dijo Emmet abrazandome- pensaba que ibas a usar ese diero para el restaurante.

- ¿Qué restaurante?- pregunto Rose un poco aturdida por todo.

- Aqui mi hermanito, queria usar el dinero para montarle un restaurante a Bella- asenti- pero creo que a cambiado de opinion.

- ¿Queris pasar?- asintieron. Les enseñe la casa, con cada habitación que les enseñaba mas sorprendidos se quedaban, pero lo que mas les gusto fue la cocina.

- Es inmensa- decia Rose pasando la mano por la encimera- le va a encantar Edward.

- Eso espero- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué flores son las hay en el jardin?- pregunto Emmet mirando por la ventana.

- Fresias- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- Fresias- dijo Rose susurrando- Edward- me grito- ¿este no sera el prado en el que le propusiste matrimonio?- la mire con mi sonrisa- necesito sentarme- se sento en una de las sillas.

- ¿Has comprado este terreno?- me dijo mi hermano asombrado.

- Ella dibujo esta casa, queria que fuese especial para nosotros- mire por la ventana y me acorde de los momentos que pasamos aqui- aqui fue donde la pedi que fuese mi novia- sonrei- la propuse matrimonio allí- dije señalando un lugar- para mi este sitio es especial, así que, que mejor lugar que este.

- Vivimos en Londres- dijo Rose en un susurro.

- ¿Como?- le pregunte, me gire lentamente hasta que mis ojos se posaron en ella.

- Vivimos en Londres, en la casa de mis abuelos- no aparte la mirada de ella, se la notaba nerviosa.- Mira Edward, voy a ser clara, no quiero que te alteres- asenti- hay alguien que anda detras de Bella- solte un jadeo.- No te preocupes ella no muestra interes, pero el es muy persistente. A tu hermana y a mi no nos cae muy bien- respire profundamente- así que escuchame atentamente. Dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, coge un vuelo y presentate allí.

- ¿Crees que hablara conmigo?- dije pasandome la mano por el pelo- igual me hecha a patadas.

- No lo creo- dijo riendose- ademas lo mas dificil ya lo has superado- frunci el ceño- has conseguido ganarte a la cruel hermana- dijo riendose, se puso en pie y me abrazo- tienes que ir a por tu chica, ademas de conocer a esas preciosidades que tienes por hijas.

Hable con Mike y le conte todo, me dijo que ya me estaba tardando, así que lo dejamos todo arreglado ya que no sabía el tiempo que iba a estar fuera.

El tiempo se paso volando, me encontraba yo solo en el aeropuerto, la noche anterior ya me había despedido de mis padres.

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, por favor dirijanse a la puerta numero 35 A_

Fin del Flashback

Cuando aterrice en Londres lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi hermana, ella y Rose se habían encargado de reservar el hotel.

Nada mas entrar en la habitación me di una ducha, la necesitaba, había sido un vuelo muy largo, cuando terminé, baje a la floristeria del hotel y compre un ramo de las flores favoritas de Bella.

Así que aqui me encontraba, enfrente de la casa de mi Bella, con un enorme ramo de fresias, toque el timbre con la mano temblorosa.

- Que sea lo que Dios quiera- me dije en voz baja.

Oí como gritaba que iba ella a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo me quede sin aire, estaba un poco mas rellenita, pero estaba preciosa.

- Hola Bella, estas preciosa - dije tendiendole el ramo de fresias- Feliz cumpleaños- y le sonrei de la manera que a ella le gustaba.

- Edward- dijo jadeando.

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO.**

**¿Queda alguien por aquí?**

**Se que no tengo perdon, pero aqui esta el cap, bastante largo, lo se, pero creo que explica todo bastante bien.**

**Pensaba que no lo iba a acabar nunca jaja**

**¿Que os a parecido? Me gustan vuestras opiniones.**

**¿Que pasara ahora? Ya sabeis que se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Queria agradecer a todas las personas que me han dado su apoyo por la muerte de mi hermana y de mi sobrina. De verdad chicas, muchisimas gracias a todas vosotras.**

**Os prometo que no me voy a tardar tanto con el siguiente.**

**Un besazo enorme.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 7

**Bella pov**

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward estaba parado delante de mi con un enorme ramo de fresias. No podia articular palabra. Decir que estaba guapo era quedarse corta. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados con una camiseta de algodon blanca, podia verla porque la sudadera que tenia puesta estaba hasta la mitad abierta.

Me sentia un poco incomoda, la ultima vez que me vio estaba bastante distinta. Todavía no había bajado todo lo que había engordado durante el embarazo.

Nos quedamos mirandonos fijamente, ninguno de los dos decia nada.

- ¿Bella quien es?- esa era la voz de mi hermana. Me asuste por Edward, si Rose lo veia aqui era capaz de meterle una patada en trasero.- Edward ¿que haces ahí?- ya lo habia visto, seguro que se iba a poner a dar gritos como una loca.- Pasa hombre, no te quedes ahí parado- la mire con la boca abierta, Edward me guiño un ojo y paso al lado mio.- Pero que ramo mas bonito- dijo cogiendolo- ¿que tal el viaje?- le dio dos besos. ¡Dos besos! Eso no era normal. Se había pasado casi un año despotricando de él y ahora que esta aqui le da dos besos.

- A sido un viaje muy largo- dijo suspirando- pero a merecido la pena- dijo mirandome fijamente.

- Bella cierra la puerta- me dijo mi hermana- y suelta el marco de la puerta, cualquiera diria que as visto un fantasma- me dijo riendose.

Cerre la puerta lentamente, podia escuchar a mi hermana hablar mediante susurros con Edward ¿que estaban tramado estos dos? La verdad que estaba sorprendida, Edward y Rose estaban conversando tranquilamente, yo me quede mirandoles, esto no podia ser verdad.

- ¿Quien a llamado a la puerta?- pregunto Emmet viniendo hacia nosotras, me di cuenta de que venia con Lizzy en brazos. Mire a Edward y estaba con los ojos cristalinos- hombre hermano, ya te estabas tardando- dijo acercandose a ellos.

- ¿Qué haceis todos en la puerta?- dijo Alice entrando con Nessie en brazos- ¡Edward!- grito- te daria un abrazo pero le estoy dando el biberon a Nessi.

¿Como le presentas a tu ex prometido a sus hijas? Es la pregunta que me estaba rondando por la cabeza. Miraba a mis cuñados que tenian a mis hijas en brazos y luego a Edward, me estaban empezando a caer gotas de sudor por la frente.

- Yo... yo queria hablar contigo- dijo girandose hacia mi, me le quede mirando los labios, sabia que me estaba diciendo algo pero yo solo podia pensar en las ganas que tenia de lanzarme a sus brazos y que me besase como lo hacia siempre.- Bella ¿podemos hablar?- me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Si... si claro- dije asintiendo nerviosamente- vayamos al salón- dije pasando por su lado.

Me sente en uno de los sofas y Edward se sento en el otro, quedando así frente a mi.

- Bella- me llamo Alice- ¿que hacemos con las niñas?- me gire y vi a mis cuñados en el marco de la puerta con las niñas en brazos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward las miraba con embelesado.

- Dejadlas en el parquecito- dije señalandolo. Alice asintio y camino sonriente, Emmet la seguia con la misma sonrisa, acomodaron a mis pequeñas y Alice fue a darle un abrazo a Edward, le dijo algo al oido a lo que él contesto.

- Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

Cuando salieron me percate de que Emmet le guiñaba un ojo, Edward le respondio con una timida sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, no me atrevia a preguntarle el porque de su visita. No se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando, tenia la mirada puesta en mis pequeñas. Ya que alguien tenía que empezar, me arme de valor y empece yo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte, se giro automaticamente hacia mi- ¿Por qué Edward?- le dije nerviosa- ¿por que me dejaste plantada?- dije en un pequeño susurro.

- Bella- dijo suspirando- se que no hay disculpa para eso, pero yo quiero que sepas que lo lamento con todo mi corazón- me dijo con tristeza.

- Me senti humillada Edward- dije suspirando- todos tus jefes estaban allí, gente de tu empresa ¿por que tenías que ir ese día a la oficina y ellos no?- pregunte.- ¿Por que ellos dejaron ese día todo de lado?- tenia mis ojos fijos en los suyos.- Y tu te fuiste a la oficina, el día de tu boda Edward ¡tu boda!- dije algo mas enfadada.

- Bella dejame explicate- dijo agarrando mi mano, la solte rapidamente, por su mirada vi como le dolio mi rechazo.- Yo... yo e venido para explicarme Bella- me dijo con voz rota, se me partia el corazón solo con escucharle, pero me tenía que mantener en mi sitio- ¿me dejaras?

- Esta bien Edward- dije suspirando- habla.

- Bien- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo- no se por donde empezar- se puso en pie y se quito la sudadera, la camiseta se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.- Ese día yo estaba en nuestro apartamento, lo tenía todo preparado para ir a la iglesia y esperarte allí- caminaba por toda la habitación nervioso- Jes... mi secretaria me llamo- dijo enfadado- me dijo que uno de mis clientes mas importantes me estaba esperando en la oficina y que era urgente que fuera.

- ¿Pero no estabas de vacaciones?- le pregunte, el asintio- ¿entonces?

- El señor Crowel es un poco especial- dijo rascandose la nuca- ¿te acuerdas que te comente que uno de mis clientes me estaba volviendo loco?- asenti. Como no me iba a acordar, muchas noches Edward se quedaba dormido en la sala de estar con un monton de folios esparcidos por todas partes.- Pues a mi secretaria parece ser, que se le olvido decirle que me encontraba de vacaciones- dijo casi gruñendo- cuando llego y no me encontro allí, le exgio a Jessica que me llamase inmediatamente.

- Te podias haber negado- dije en un susurro.

- No pense que me iba a llevar tanto tiempo- dijo suspirando fuertemente- no me di cuenta de la hora que era, hasta que mi hermana entro gritando en mi oficina- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Te estuvieron llamando toda la mañana- le dije- tu secretaria decia que estabas reunido y que no se te podia molestar- dije enfadada.

- Lo se- suspiro- resulta que Jessica se tomo la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones sin consultarmelas, aunque yo ya la había dicho que si me llamaban que me pasasen las llamadas.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, ninguno decia nada.

- Luego... luego todo a sido como una pesadilla- dijo mirandome- cuando salimos de la oficina yo tenía pensado en irme directo a la iglesia, pensaba que me estarías esperando- dijo eso ultimo en un susurro- pero Jasper y Alice me dijeron que te habías ido- asenti.- Yo pense que estabas en casa de Rose y Emmet, cuando llegue a nuestro apartamento, os llame a los tres, pero vuestros telefonos estaban apagados. Cuando me di cuenta de que faltaban unas fotografias nuestras, se me hizo extraño- se le notaba dolor en la voz- y lo peor fue cuando abri nuestro armario y vi que tus cosas no estaban- paro para coger aire.- Pensaba que no podia haber nada peor, pero luego vi la camara.

- Edward...- me corto.

- Estabas tan bonita Bella- dijo sonriendome- no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me dolio verte caminar hasta el atril y decirles a todos que no iba a ir- aprete los ojos ante ese recuerdo- luego te vi llorando y se me partio el corazón.

- Edward...- no queria que continuase, me estaba viendo a la mente aquel momento tan doloroso.

- Y luego dijiste que estabas embarazada- le mire, por su mejilla estaban callendo lagrimas- nunca me lo voy a perdonar- dijo sentandose a mi lado.- Quiero estar contigo Bella- dijo agarrando mis manos- contigo y con nuestras hijas. No quiero perderme nada mas de vuestras vidas.

- Edward...- pero no me dejo seguir.

- Me siento fatal por no a haber estado contigo durante el embarazo, por no estar presente en el momento que mis hijas vinieron a este mundo, en no poder a ver estado a tu lado para consentirte.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunte.

- Que vuelvas junto a mi- dijo apretando mis manos, mire sus ojos y me di cuenta de que estaban vidriosos, humedeci mis labios y sus ojos se clavaron en ellos.

- No- dije cerrando mis ojos.

- ¿Qué...que es... que es lo que... lo que has dicho?- me dijo perplejo.

- Que no Edward, e dicho que no- me puse en pie y camine por la habitación.

- ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Es eso? ¿Hay alguien mas en tu vida?- lanzo todas las preguntas sin respirar.

- Por supuesto que te amo- conteste indignada.

- Entonces... ¿hay alguien mas?- me dijo con la voz temblando.

- Si- le conteste seriamente- hay alguien mas- pude ver como su rostro se descomponia, se me partio el corazón, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte.

- Lo entiendo- dijo agachando la cabeza- e sido un idiota- dijo pasandose las manos por el pelo- ¿te quiere?- dijo con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos.

- Eso espero- dije suspirando- son lo mas importante que tengo en este momento- Edward alzo la vista y me miro con el ceño fruncido- Lizzy y Nessy son mis amores Edward- sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

- ¿Entonces no hay ningun hombre?- me pregunto esperanzado.

- Estan Emmet y Jasper- dije pensativamente.

- Me quedo mucho mas tranquilo- dijo sonriendome torcidamente- Bella, yo quiero que seamos una familia, todo lo que teníamos planeado para nuestro futuro juntos.

- No puedo Edward- dije nerviosamente- no puedo perdonarte asi sin mas- dije suspirando profundamente- no puedes estar casi un año separado de mi y pedirme que vuelva contigo- dije mirandolo fijamente. Tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

- Bella por favor... no me hagas esto- pude ver como varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- no me separes de vosotras... por favor.

- Jamas te negaria el derecho a estar con tus hijas- dije mirando a mis pequeñas- puedes verlas siempre que quieras, eres su padre, tienes ese derecho- lance un fuerte suspiro.- Pero no me pidas mas Edward, ahora... ahora no me siento capaz de darte mas.

- Bella por favor- no me atrevi a mirarle.

- Me destrozaste Edward- note como mis ojos empezaban a picar- me dejaste plantada el día de nuestra boda- iba a decir algo pero le corte- me da igual que haya sido por culpa de esa secretaria tuya, de un cliente muy importante o que te tocase la loteria y fueses a cobrar el premio- suspire.- Fuistes incapaz de llamar y decir que te ibas a retrasar- alce los ojos y vi que tenía los musculos de la cara en tensión.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunte- ¿Quieres que vuelva contigo?- asintio- ¿para que? ¿Para esperarte por las noches con la cena preparada mientras tu estas en alguna reunión importante?- le dije friamente.

- Bella eso no va a pasar- solto un gran suspiro, antes de que pudiese continuar le corte.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- dije alzando un poco la voz- ¿me puedes asegurar que antes de las seis de la tarde vas a estar en casa? ¿Qué cuando alguna de las niñas se encuentre mal, pueda llamarte para que las llevemos al medico? ¿Qué vas a ir a todas las reuniones familiares, sin importar en la reunion en la que te encuentres?

- Bella yo quiero volver contigo, eres lo mas importante para mi- se paso las manos por los pantalones nerviosamente- tu y nuestras hijas, sois lo que me importa ahora- pude ver un brillo en sus ojos.

- Eso no te importo en el pasado- arrugo el ceño- siempre me decias que era lo mas importante para ti y mira como me lo demostraste- suspire.- No voy a dejar la vida que tengo aqui por algo que no es seguro- me miro con el ceño fruncido- aqui tengo un trabajo, tengo a mis amigos y...- me corto.

- Yo no estoy aqui- me miro molesto- quiero estar al lado de mis hijas, quiero que sepan que tienen un padre que haria culquier cosa por ellas- se puso en pie y empezo a caminar por la habitación, se paro delante del parquecito- son... son... preciosas- dijo sollozando.

- Lo se- dije parandome a su lado- creo que todavia no os e presentado- me agache para coger a una de mis niñas.- Quiero que conozcas a alguien mi amor- dije besando la mejilla de mi niña- Lizzy este es tu papa- como si pudiese entenderme, Lizzy se giro para mirar a su papa, Edward solto un jadeo- lo se, tiene tus ojos- dije besando la cabeza de mi niña.

- ¿Puedo cogerla?- me pregunto un poco nervioso, asenti sonriendo, se la pase con mucho cuidado. Edward estaba nervioso, sus movimientos eran muy cuidadosos.- Tiene tu pelo- dijo acariciandole la pequeña cabeza- tiene mis ojos y tu pelo- dijo sonriendome.

- Ya conoces a Lizzy, ahora le toca a Nessie- me miro extraño, me agache para coger a mi niña- en realidad se llama Reneesme, pero como los hijos de unos amigos no podian pronunciarlo, le llamaron cariñosamente Nessie, así que todos la llamamos asi- Edward miraba a Nessie embobado.- Esta señorita a sacado el color de tu pelo- dije mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo a mi niña- Nessie él es tu papa- mi niña pestañeo un par de veces y le miro.- Si quieres sientate en el sofa y así puedes cargar a las dos- Edward hizo lo que le dije, puso a Lizzy a un lado suyo y yo acomode a Nessie al otro, creo que no hacia falta presentarles, mi niña tenía su mirada fija en su padre. Me fije que un par de lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Edward.

- Tiene tus ojos- me dijo acariciando a Nessie, asenti sonriendo. La escena que tenía ante mi me la había imaginado muchas veces.- Muchas gracias Bella- dijo sonriendome- son preciosas- asenti con una sonrisa- aunque tienen algo de mi, son iguales a ti.

- No- dije negando con la cabeza- aunque tengan algo de mi, son exactamente como tu- dije intentando aguantar las lagrimas. Ver a Edward con las niñas me estaba afectando demasiado, queria volver con él y dejarlo todo, pero eso ya lo había hecho una vez. Ahora no se trataba solo de mi, tambian estaban mis hijas de por medio.

- Bells- hacia mucho que no le escuchaba llamarme así- no me aleges de ellas por favor- dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas- dejame compensarte por todo el daño que te hecho- el timbre sono, no se exactamente quien era, por la voz de mi hermana no era alguien que le cayese muy bien.

- Ahora esta ocupada- se la notaba molesta.

- Solo queria entregarle un regalo- ¿ese era Cayo?

Alce la mirada y vi atravesando la puerta a Cayo, traía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, pude escuchar varios gruñidos. Mire a Edward, se le veia bastante molesto.

- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- dijo mi amigo entrando en el salón, su vista se clavo en Edward- no sabia que tenias visita- me percate de que estaba estudiando a Edward.

- El es mi hermano Edward- dijo Alice, no me había dado cuenta de que todos se encontraban detras del sofa en el que estaba Edward con las niñas.

- ¿Edward?- dijo alzando una ceja- ¿tu eres el padre de las niñas?- asintio.- Me llamo Cayo Vulturi, es un placer- dijo tendiendole la mano.

- ¿Vulturi?- dijo Edward sorprendido, Cayo asintio.

- E venido a invitarte a cenar Bella- lo mire sorprendida- aunque creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Si, creo que sera mejor en otro momento- ese era mi hermano- los cumpleaños de Bella, nos gusta celebrarlos en familia- me sorprendio el tono que uso Jasper, sobre todo cuando remarco la palabra familia.

- No era mi intención molestar- escuche unos bufidos, eran de Rose y de Alice, las mire un poco molesta.

- No eres ninguna molestia Cayo- dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa- Jasper tiene razón, es como una tradición nuestra el celebrar nuestros cumpleaños con la familia- dije mirando a mis hermanos y cuñados, luego me fije en Edward, tenia una enorme sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- dijo un poco apenado.

- Si quieres podemos hacer una cosa- todos me miraron- si quieres, podemos reunirnos todos los del restaurante un día de esta semana para celebrarlo.

- Me parece una idea estupenda- dijo sonriendome- hablare con mi tio para fijar la fecha- se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla- que disfrutes tu día- se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

- Cada vez que le veo me cae peor- dijo mi hermana bufando.

- Tranquila osita- le dijo Emmet abrazandola.

- Creo que habeis sido un poco groseros- les dije un poco enfadada- Cayo es un amigo y no se merecia que le trataseis así- dije poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

- ¿El lo sabe?- ese fue Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Que si el sabe que es solo un amigo- esta vez se le notaba enfadado.

- Si ¿por que iba a pensar lo controtario?- todavía no entendia lo que me queria decir.

- No se- dijo encogiendose de hombros- le e visto muy cariñoso contigo- nos sosreniamos la mirada.

- Chicos, creo que deberiamos comer ya- dijo Emmet, aparte mis ojos de Edward para fijarlos en mi cuñado- puede que mis adoradas sobrinas hayan comido ya- dijo sonriendo a mis pequeñas- pero yo me muero de hambre- dijo mientras frotaba su estomago.- Ese cordero me esta llamando a gritos- dijo mientras se relamia los labios.

- Todos estamos hambrientos osito- le dijo mi hermana mientras le abrazaba- Edward ¿te quedas a comer verdad?- le estaba sonriendo a Edward ¡sonriendo!

- La mesa ya esta preparada- dijo Alice- ahora, mientras los mayores comemos, estas señoritas se hecharan una siesta- dijo mientras cogia a Nessie en brazos.

Entre Rose y Alice acomodaron a las niñas en el parquecito, Emmet abrazo a su hermano por los hombros y se encaminaron hacia la mesa, yo por el contrario, me quede en el sitio en el que me encontraba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me gire para mirar a mi hermano.

- ¿A que te refieres?- me di cuenta de que estabamos solos.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo suspirando- no te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer. Los dos habeis sufrido mucho- dijo abrazandome- dale una oportunidad- me dijo susurrando.

- Lo pensare- dije escondiendo mi cara en su hombro- duele volver a recordarlo todo.

- Lo se Bells, lo se- dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda- ¿qué te parece si comemos antes de que Emmet acabe con todo?- asenti- como me quede sin lasaña...

Entramos al salón y todos estaban ya sentados esperandonos, me sente junto a mi hermana, quedando justamente sentada frente a Edward. La comida paso rapidamente, Emmet con sus bromas y hablando todo el rato con la boca llena, pero en todo momento senti unos ojos esmeraldas clavados en mi.

Como era de esperar, Emmet y Jasper se pelearon por el ultimo trozo de tarta, pero para sorpresa de todos, mientras ellos dos discutian por saber quien se lo comia, Edward estaba degustando el último trozo de pastel.

Las chicas y yo no pudimos contener la risa, la cara de sorpresa de los chicos y la cara de tranquilidad de Edward eran para reirse.

Parecia que no había pasado el tiempo, como si todo lo que vivi este último año fuese una pesadilla. ¿Podría pedornarlo algún día? Ya se que no fue culpa suya, desde siempre e sabido que yo no le simpatizaba a su secretaria, pero por el amor de Dios, era su boda ¿como puede alguien olvidarse de algo tan importante?

Aunque él fuera el amor de mi vida, no me sentia preparada para dejarlo todo y volverme con el. Aquí tenía mi trabajo, mis amigos, pero él no estaba.

- ¿Cuanto tienes pensado quedarte hermanito?- le pregunto Alice mientras tomabamos el cafe.

- Por el momento una semana- dijo mirandome- aunque si las cosas cambian puedo quedarme un poco mas.

Me levante y empece a recoger las cosas, no quería escucharle, no me sentia preparada para esa mirada. Unos sollozos llamaron mi atención, deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigi al parquecito donde se encontraban mis hijas. Cogi en brazos a Nessie que era la que lloraba mas fuerte.

- Yo te ayudo con Lizzy- me dijo mi hermana- ven conmigo preciosa.

- Preferiria que no- Rose me miro confundida- en estos momentos no me apetece hablar contigo Rosalie- solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando me enfadaba con ella- Emmet ¿te imporataria ayudarme?- dije alzando la voz.

- Si claro- dijo confundido- ven con el tio oso- dijo cogiendo de los brazos de mi hermana a Lizzy.

- Voy a subir a las niñas a su habitación- dije entrando en el salón en el que se encontraban los demas- luego me ire a descansar un rato.

- Bella- me llamo Edward- me preguntaba si podría pasarme mañana- me dijo un poco nervioso- me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con las niñas.

- No hay problema- dije asintiendo- ponte de acuerdo con Alice.

- ¿Podre pasar tiempo contigo?- me pregunto mirandome fijamente.

- No lo se Edward- dije suspirando- ahora no puedo pensar con claridad- dije apretando a Nessie contra mi pecho. Me di la vuelta y me dirigi hacia las escaleras, sabía que Emmet venía detras de mi por el ruido de sus pisadas. Acomodamos a las niñas cada una en su cuna.

- No se que te a pasado con Rose- me dijo Emmet mientras arropaba a Lizzy- nunca la e visto tan triste.

- Me siento traicionada Emmet- dije suspirando- a estado casi una año despotricando y malciendole y hoy cuando se a prensentado aqui, le a dado dos besos ¡dos besos Emmet!- dije recalcando lo ultimo.

- Se lo que son dos besos- dijo riendose- pero no estas enfadada solo por eso ¿verdad?- dijo buscando mi mirada.

- No- dije mirando al suelo- estoy enfadada porque todos me lo habeis ocultado- dije jugando con mis pies- me a gustado verlo- sonrei- ¿sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando verlo asi con las niñas?- solte un sollozo, Emmet me abrazo.

- Bells, e estado contigo desde que decidiste venir aqui, decidas lo que decidas yo estare contigo- solte un pequeño sollozo- ahora ¿porque no hablas con tu hermana?- dijo mientras me giraba quedando frente a la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Rose con los ojos llorosos- no me gusta ver a mi osita triste- me susurro al oído. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigio hacia su novia, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue dejandonos solas. Era incomodo estar en ese silencio, nunca me había enfadado con mi hermana.

- Bella- dijo caminando hacia mi- yo...- alce mi mano para que detuviera su paso.

- Aqui no Rosalie- hizo una mueca con la boca- las niñas se acaban de quedar dormidas- ella asintio- vayamos a mi habitación.- Sali cerrando la habitación de las niñas, Rosalie iba delante mio y fue ella la primera en entrar, se sento en mi cama y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

- Bella, yo no quiero que estes enfadada conmigo- dijo suspirando fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes lo primero que e pensado cuando has aparecido?- nego con la cabeza- que le ibas a matar- vi como sonreia- pero me sorprendio que le abrazaras, despues de todo lo que has dicho acerca de él.

- Aunque no te lo creas e recapacitado- me dijo en un pequeño susurro.

- Por el amor de Dios Rosalie, le dijiste a Esme que me ibas a meter en avión y me ibas a llevar a dios sabe donde, si su hijo se atrevia a aparecer- dije alzando las manos- y ahora le saludas como si fuerais amigos de toda la vida, como si no hubiera pasado nada- no pude evitarlo y varias lagrimas hicieron su aparicion.

- Bella, es el hermano de Emmet y el padre de mis sobrinas- me pase la mano por los ojos para limpiar mis lagrimas- si supieras...- dijo suspirando- no me parecio que hice nada malo. Se que te ama- me mordi el labio- creo que lo correcto seria que él ejerciera de padre con sus hijas, no un hombre de fuera.

- Rosalie no te entiendo- dije suspirando, unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

- ¿Se puede?- dijo mi amiga asomado su cabeza tras la puerta.

- La que faltaba- dije suspirando.

- ¿Estas muy enfadada?- dijo sentandose al lado de mi hermana.

- ¿Tu como estarias Alice?- dije alzando una ceja- y ahora explicame esa gilipollez que acabas de decir Rosalie- dije un poco alterada.

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo- dijo suspirando- no e dicho nada que no piense nadie de esta casa- me dijo con la mirada desafiante.

- ¿De que hablais?- pregunto mi amiga mirandonos a las dos.

- Según mi hermana- dije señalandola- se a contentado con tu hermano, porque resulta que no le hace gracia que otro venga a ocupar su puesto como padre- dije lo mas calmada posible.

- Aaah eso- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- yo pienso igual que Rose- dijo acariciandola mano de mi hermana.

- ¿Pero quien va a venir a hacer de padre con mis hijas?- dije sorprendida- los unicos que estan cerca de las niñas son Emmet y Jasper.

- Y Cayo- dijo Alice, arruguando el ceño- ¿no te has dado cuenta?

- De que no me e dado cuenta- pregunte resignada.

- El quiere algo mas que una amistad contigo Bells- me dijo mi hermana.

- Cayo sabe que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona- dije mirando mis pies- aunque Edward me hubiera dejado por otra, se que no seria capaz de rehacer mi vida con otro hombre.

- ¿Entonces por que no e visto un beso apasionado cuando lo has visto?- me pregunto mi amiga.

- Porque aunque lo ame, no me puedo olvidar de lo que me hizo así sin sin mas- me limpie una lagrima que estaba apunto se salir.- No quiero que lo que paso hoy se vuelva a repetir- dije apuntandolas con un dedo- los problemas que tengamos Edward y yo, son nuestros problemas.

- Pero...- alce una mano para cortar a Alice.

- No quiero oir ningun pero, ni nada mas- dije suspirando- si Edward y yo tenemos que volver, es una decisión nuestra y de nadie mas- las mire fijamente- ¿podreis manteneros al margen?

- Si es lo que quieres, si- me contesto Rose.

- Esta bien- dijo Alice rodando los ojos- que sepas- dijo poniendose en pie- que aunque decidas no seguir con el idiota de mi hermano, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo abrazandome.

- Gracias Alice- dije ocultando un pequeño sollozo.

- Tienes cara de cansada- dijo Rose caminando hacia nosotras- sera mejor que descanses, si las niñas se despiertan nosotras nos hacemos cargo.

Me despedi de las chicas y me sente en mi mecededora, pense en todo lo ocurrido hoy. Aunque no se lo iba a reconocer, me agrado ver a Edward, el verle con sus hijas me hacia imaginarme que distinto hubiera sido todo si hubiese aparecido en la iglesia. Habria estado conmigo en el parto, agarrando mi mano, limpiando mi frente de su sudor, apartandome el pelo y susurrandome palabras dulces al oido.

Me puse en pie y limpie las lagrimas que salian de mis ojos, fui al baño y me quede mirando la imagen del espejo, ya no era la Bella de hace unos meses, había recuperado parte del brillo de mis ojos.

Me puse el pijama y me meti en la cama, solo me apetecia descansar, me quede dormida con la imagen de Edward sentado con nuestras hijas en sus brazos.

Los días pasaban despacio, Edward estaba todos los días en la casa, yo le intentaba evitar, pero era casi imposible. Alice le enseño a preparar los biberones y Emmet a cambiar los pañales.

Edward se estaba ganando el cariño de sus hijas, cada vez que él entraba en alguna habitación, ellas le miraban con los ojos iluminados. Aunque cada vez que entraba Emmet, Lizzy alzaba sus brazos para que la cojiese, daba igual quien la tendría, Lizzy siempre queria estra con su tio. Eso le encantaba a Emmet, ellos compartian algo que no entendiamos. Lizzy solo se quedaba dormida si Emmet estaba en la habitación, muchas noches la oía llorar, cuando entraba en la habitación de mis hijas, Emmet ya estaba con ella en brazos, meciendola y cantandola alguna nana. Mas de una vez Rose y yo le veiamos embobado con las niñas, siempre le e dicho a mi hermana que Emmet sera un buen padre, pero ahora estaba mas que convencida que sera un padre que se desvivira por sus hijos.

Durante esa semana, Rose iba a trabajar al restaurante, uno de los días me dijo que Leah había agarrado un virus y que estaban apurados en la cocina. Llame a Aro y le dije que si me necesitaba que podia ir al momento, que las niñas estaban bien cuidadas, me costo mucho convencerlo, pero al final accedio.

Cuando entre por la puerta Emily me recibio con un enorme abrazo, me dijo que Aro me esperaba en su oficina, me despedi de mi hermana y de Emily, varios de los chicos me miraban sorprendidos, yo los sonreia. Cuando llegue a la puerta del despacho de Aro, di unos pequeños toques.

- Adelante- respondieron. Cuando pase, me di cuenta de que Aro no estaba solo, su hermano y su mujer se encontraban allí.- Hola Bella- me dijo Aro sonriendo.

- Hola a todos- sonrei.

- Hola Bella- me sonrio Tanya ¿qué tal tus pequeñas?- pregunto.

- Bien gracias, crecen muy deprisa- dije sonriendo.

- Es verdad, aún me acuerdo cuando Cayo era pequeño- dijo agitando la cabeza- me pasaba casi todo el día comprandole ropa, para cuando se la iba a poner ya no le valía- dijo sonriendome.

- Es verdad, mi cuñada las a comprado tanta ropa que la mitad no les va a valer el mes que viene- reimos todos.

- ¿Tienes alguna fotografia nueva?- dijo acercandose a mi.

- Si, espera- dije buscando en mi bolso- tengo alguna nueva en la cartera- en realidad parecia que llevaba un pequeño album de fotos, Alice me dijo que tenía que presumir de hijas.- Aquí estan- dije abriendo mi cartera. Tanya puso los ojos como platos, me miro a mi y a las fotos.

- ¿Como no me e dado cuenta?- me sobresalte por el pequeño grito que dio- estas igual que en las fotos- dijo parandose frente a mi.

- La verdad que no e cambiado mucho- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- No me refiera a estas fotos- dijo dandose la vuelta- Marco ¿no te suena de nada?

- Perdona a mi esposa Bella- me dijo Marco- querida, creo que te estas confundiendo.

- Para nada- dijo agitando su mano- son iguales a él- dijo enseñandole las fotos a su marido- pero si hasta una tiene sus ojos y la otra el color de su pelo- le decia a su marido mientras ponia las fotos frente a él.- ¿Tu no eres la prometida de Edward Cullen?- abri mi boca sin saber que decir.

- ¿Co... como sabes e...eso?- dije tontamente.

- Porque Edward es nuestro publicista en Estados Unidos- dijo mostrandome una enorme sonrisa- que casualidad ¿verdad mi amor? Nuestro publicista y nuestra chef- dijo dando unos pequeñas palmadas- ¿Y cuando es la boda? ¿Es aquí o vuestro país natal?- empezo a lanzarme muchas preguntas seguidas, no sabía que responder.

- No...no... no- dije parpadeando- to... todavía no...no... hemos decidido- no sabía que responder.

- Para lo que necesites aquí tienes mi numero- me dio una tarjeta con su telefono- llamame para lo que necesites, estare encantada de ayudarte.

- Entonces es un hecho tu traslado a Estados Unidos- dijo Marco sonriendome, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era Cayo, cuando me vio me sonrio ampliamente, él y Tanya tenían la misma sonrisa.

- Cayo tenemos una estupenda noticia- dijo Tanya abrazando a su hijo- Bella a decidido trasladarse- Cayo no borro su sonrisa.

- Es estupendo- no sabia ni que decir, le di una pequeña sonrisa- pensaba que te lo tenías que pensar mas.

- Cariño ¿como va a pensarse en volver con su prometido?- Cayo la miro con el ceño fruncido- el prometido de Bella es nuestro publicista ¿no es maravilloso?- Cayo me miro a mi y a su madre- así que es normal que quiera volver con su prometido.

- ¿Vas a volver con él?- me pregunto un poco alterado- ¿ya te a convencido?- no podía articular palabra.- Es normal- dijo suspirando- se presenta aquí despues de tanto tiempo y tu caes ante unas palabras bonitas- mi boca se abrio pero no salian palabras.

- ¿Edward esta aquí?- asenti- pero que maravilloso- dijo Tanya mirando a su marido- podemos quedar un día los cuatro para cenar- dijo devolviendome mi cartera- si quieres, pueden venir tus hermanos con sus parejas- dijo dandome un pequeño abrazo.

- Yo... yo tengo que ir a... la cocina- dije separandome un poco de ella- si a la cocina- no sabía que decir.

- Adelante Bella- me dijo Aro- los chicos te estan esperando- asenti, cuando estaba a punto de salir note la mirada abrasadora de Cayo.

Me pase todo el día en los fogones, era la única manera de evadirme y relajarme. No entendia ese comportamiento de Cayo, ya lo hablaria con él mas tarde.

- ¿Te queda mucho Bella?- me dijo Rose entrando en la cocina- aquí fuera ya esta todo recogido.

- Vete a casa Rose- dije agitando mi mano- quiero probar unas recetas nuevas para mañana.

- ¿Esta segura?- asenti- si quieres puedo pasarme con Emmet a buscarte.

- No hace falta- dije negando con la cabeza- tomare un taxi.

- Dea cuerdo- dijo resignada- pero no te tardes, que tus niñas te estaran esperando- asenti sonriendola.

Estuve probando un par de salsas nuevas, deje anotada las recetas que mas me gustaron. Apague las luce de la cocina, cuando iba a apagar las del comedor una mano me toco el hombro y solte un grito.

- Tranquila Bella, soy yo- me dijo Cayo.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte- dije llevandome la mano al corazón- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Queria hablar contigo- dijo mirandome fijamente- ¿es verdad que vas a volver con Edward?

- Creo que eso es solamente asunto mio- dije un poco molesta por su tono.

- ¿Despues de lo que te hizo, como puedes pensar en volver con él?- dijo agarrandome del brazo.

- Me estas haciendo daño- hice una pequeña mueca, me solto rapidamente.- Creo que no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación- dije enfadada.

- Mira Bella, voy a ser claro y directo, me gustas- me solto de sopeton- yo estaría dispuesto a casarme contigo y a darle mi apellido a tus hijas.

- ¿Qué?- dije sorprendida.

- Creo que tenemos quimica- se arrodillo frente a mi- Isabella ¿estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?- dijo abriendo una cajita de terciopelo azul. Un enorme diamante resplandecia de ella.

- No- dije enfadada- No Cayo, tu y yo somos amigos- dije dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atras- lo siento.

- ¿Por qué Bella?- dijo con tristeza.

- Porque no te amo- dije con un poco de pena- pese a todo, amo a Edward- dije agachando la cabeza- no quiero amar a nadie mas, siempre sera él- un par de lagimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

- Entonces es tipo afortunado- sonrei tristemente- espero que esto no estropee nuestra amistad.

- No tranquilo- dije agitando mi cabeza- no abra ningun problema.

- ¿Te acerco a casa?- dijo mientras cerramos el restaurante.

- No, tomare un taxi- dije agitando mi cabeza, lo último que me apetecia era compartir un coche con él- nos vemos mañana.- Asintio y yo me dirigi a la estación de taxy que había a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando llegue a casa solo se encontraban Emmet y Jasper, me miraron con tristeza.

- Hola chicos- dije sentandome a su lado- y las niñas.

- Estan durmiendo- asenti.

- ¿Y mi hermana y Alice?- mire alrededor.

- Han salido con Edward- asenti- Bella yo queria decirte...- pero no le deje terminar a mi hermano.

- ¿Podemos hablar mañana?- dije bostezando- estoy muy cansada- dije estirandome un poco- me apetece ducharme y meterme en la cama.

- Claro- dijeron dandome una triste sonrisa.

- Buenas noches chicos- ellos solo asintieron. Les notaba extraños, como si algo les preocupase, mañana hablaria con ellos.

Antes de ir a mi habitación, me pase por la de mis pequeñas. Estaban placidamente dormidas, las di un beso en sus mejillas y las deje descansar.

Me di una ducha corta, me apetecia meterme rapidamente en la cama. Así que nada mas salir me puse el pijama, me seque el pelo con la toalla y me meti en la cama, cai rapidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar estaban mis hermanos y cuñados en la cocina, mi hermano tenía a Nessie en brazos y Emmet a Lizzy. Alice me miro con mucha tristeza.

- Buenos días- dije sentandome al lado de mi hermano- ¿Como estan las niñas mas bonitas del mundo?- dije besando a mis niñas.

- Hola Bella- dijeron todos, entre ellos se miranban con mucha tristeza y luego me miraban a mi.

- Esta bien- dije cruzandome de brazos- ¿se puede saber que es lo que os pasa?

- Nada- dijeron todos, alce una ceja- solo que nos alegramos por ti- me dijo mi hermano.

- Por nosotras no hables- le contesto mi hermana- yo no me alegro.

- ¿De que hablais?- dije mirandolos a todos.

- A mi no me hace mucha gracia- dijo Alice tristemente- pero si es lo que tu quieres, yo te apollare como amiga.

- Chicos, no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablais- dije un poco asombrada.

- De la proposición de Cayo- abri mi boca.

- ¿Como os habeís enterado?- les dije sorprendida.

- Ayer a la noche fue Edward a buscarte al restaurante- me dijo Rose- y le vio a Cayo proponiendote matrimonio.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que no os alegrais?- dije aún sorprendida.

- Porque te casas con Cayo- solte una pequeña risa- ¿por que te ries?- me pregunto Emmet.

- ¿De donde os habeís sacado que me caso con Cayo?- dije riendome- Cayo solo es un amigo, ya se lo deje bien claro ayer, le dije que lo sentia mucho pero que mi corazón ya tiene dueño- Emmet y Jasper me miraban sonrientes, Rose solto un jadeo, pero la que mas me sorprendio fue Alice, no paraba de llorar.- Alice ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunte preocupada.

- Hay Bella- dijo sollozando- Edward piensa que te vas a casar con Cayo- dijo sorviendose la nariz- pi... piensa que... que ya a no tiene nada que hacer con... contigo- dijo entrecortadamente. Sin pensarmelo mucho me puse en pie, subi a mi habitación y me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón, volvi a la cocina y todos me miraban de forma curiosa.

- ¿En que hotel esta?- dije poniendome una cazadora, nadie me respondia- ¿en qué hotel esta Alice?- dije un poco alterada.

- Es que... es que- cogio una bocanada de aire- se a marchado en el primer avión que había- dijo rompiendo a llorar- pobrecito Bella, no viste como lloraba ayer- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas- piensa que... que... que te a perdido para siempre- dijo escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Jasper.

- Toma- me dijo Rose dandome un sobre y una pequeña caja. Abri la caja con las manos temblorosas y me encontre con una llave, mire a mi hermana sin entender nada- lee la carta, puede que sepas para que sirve esa llave- dije besando mi mejilla.

No supe como llegue hasta el sofa, estaba mirando el sobre, en el ponia con letras grandes _PARA MI BELLA. _Lo abri con las manos temblorosas.

_No se como despedirme de ti, le e dado muchas vueltas y lo mejor es que nos despidamos así._

_Se que es muy cobarde, pero es lo que soy, un cobarde por no luchar por ti, por no haberte buscado antes, lo siento._

_Lo siento por haberte hecho sufrir, lo siento por haberte hecho llorar y lo siento por no haberte querido como te merecias._

_Te mereces estar con alguien que no te haga daño, que no te haga sufrir, el es mejor persona que yo, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazon yo me retiro, espero que seas feliz._

_Siempre tuyo Edward._

No podía dejar de llorar, unos brazos me abrazaron por los hombros, eran los de mi hermana, la mire con los ojos bañados de lagrimas.

- Rose- dije sollozando.

- Tranquila Bella- dijo pasando sus manos por mi pelo- tranquila pequeña.

- No pu... puedo dejar que...que se vaya así- dije entrecortadamente.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer pequeña?- esa era la voz de Emmet- Edward ya esta de camino a Estados Unidos- dijo mirando su reloj. Pasandome las manos por el rostro me acorde de una persona que igual me podía ayudar. Sin decir nada me puse en pie y busque mi bolso como una loca, estaba al lado de Alice. Busque en su interior y encontre una tarjeta, sin pensarmelo marque el telefono.

- ¿Hola?- dijeron al otro lado.

- ¿Tanya?- pregunte- soy Bella, Bella Swan- dije nerviosa.

- Hola Bella- me contesto alegre- estaba a punto de embarcar en el avión, ayer recibi una llamda de la secretaria de tu prometido para reunirnos lo antes posible.

- Tanya necesito tu ayuda- le conte todo, desde que su hijo me había pedido matrimonio, que Edward lo había oído todo y que se había marchado dejandome una carta. Rompi a llorar, no podía aguantar mas las lagrimas.

- Tranquila Bella, no llores- me dijeron tiernamente al otro lado de la linea- dejalo todo en mis manos, lo unico que te necesito a ti allí.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo buscamos un vuelo- Alice ya estaba con el telefono en la mano- muchas gracias Tanya.

- De nada mujer- dijo- si puedo arreglar lo que en idiota de mi hijo a estropeado, me quedare satisfecha. Te tengo que dejar Bella, vamos a subir al avión, cuando llegues llamame y nos reunimos, hasta luego Bella.

-Hasta luego- dije colgando el telefono. Todos me miraban sonriendo- vuelvo a casa- dije nerviosamente.

- Volvemos a casa- dijo Rose sonriendome.

- A las nueve de la noche tenemos el vuelo- dijo Alice sonriendo- así que voy a llamar a mama para que pase por nosotros- se dio la vuelta y siguio hablando por telefono.

- Rose ¿para que esta llave?- le pregunte.

- ¿No te lo pone en esa carta?- negue con la cabeza- no te preocupes, cuando estes con Edward le preguntas a él- dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Todo arreglado- dijo Alice dando saltitos- vamos a hacer las maletas, no lleveis mucho, solo lo necesario- dijo apuntandonos con el dedo, todos asentimos.

Subi a mi habitación y empaque lo necesario, luego ayude a mi hermana con las cosas de las niñas. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tenía que arreglarlo todo con Edward, ya nos habíamos separado por no aclarar las cosas no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo.

**Bueeeenooo, se que e tardado, pero aqui lo teneis, recien sacado del horno jejej**

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Como le ayudara Tanya a Bella? En el siguiente se sabra jajaja.**

**Siento deciros que estamos yegando al final, posiblemente el siguiente sea el ultimo cap, pero habra un epilogo que sera igual se largo que un capitulo.**

**Tengo un monton de ideas para historias nuevas, de un par de ellas tengo un par de capitulos.**

**Muchiiiiiiisimas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, a todas las que me agregais a vuestros favoritos, a las lectoras aninimas. Gracias a todas vosotras.**

**Sabeis que si teneis alguna sugerencia hacermela saber.**

**Un besazo enorme y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia.**

Cap 8

**Edward Pov**

- ¿Estas seguro cariño?- me pregunto mi madre.

- Segurisimo mama- dije sorviendo mi nariz- yo mismo los...los vi- escondi mi cara en mis manos.

- Cariño- mama me abrazo- ¿por que no te quedaste? Deberias de haber hablado con Bella.

- Para que- dije mirandola fijamente- ¿para que me dijera que era feliz con el niñato ese?- dije molesto- deberias de haberle visto- dije bufando- le quiere dar su apellido a mis hijas ¡MIS HIJAS!- dije alzando la voz.- Mientras el disfruta de la vida con la mujer que amo y mis hijas, yo me tendre que conformar con un par de visitas entre semana- dije suspirando- cada dos fines de semana y un mes de vacaciones- note como las lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas.- Es humillante mama, humillante- dije pasandome las manos por el pelo desesperadamente.

- Edward, antes de precipitarte, creo que deberias de hablar con Bella- me dijo mama cariñosamente.

- No puedo mama, de verdad que no puedo- dije dejandome caer en uno de los sofas.

- ¿No vas a luchar por ellas?- dijo sorprendida- ¿vas a dejar que ese niñato, como tu le llamas, te quite lo mas valioso que tienes?- dijo un poco enfadada.- Un hombre lucha por lo que quiere- dijo poniendose en pie- y en tu caso es Bella y tus hijas, tu familia Edward- dijo parandose frente a mi, una puerta nos sobresalto al cerrarse, mi padre acababa de entrar.

- Esme cariño, dejame a mi- dijo besando sus labios.

- A ver si tu puedes hacer que entre en razón- dijo mama suspirando, el telefono de mi madre sono- ire a cogerlo mientras vosotros dos hablais- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salia del salón.

- ¿Como estas hijo?- dijo sentandose frente a mi.

- Haber dejame pensar-dije dandome unos golpecitos en la barbilla.- Me voy hasta Londres para recuperar al amor de mi vida y resulta, de que un niñato le a pedido que se case con ella- dije haciendo una mueca.- ¡Ah! y lo mas importante, esta dispuesto a criar a mis hijas como si el fuese su padre- dije alzando las manos.- Por todo lo demas me encuentro de fabula.

- Edward, sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo- dijo sonriendome- no hace falta que te hagas el duro conmigo.

- ¿El duro?- dije mirandolo con los ojos como platos- llevo llorando desde que le vi a ese... a ese... niñato arrodillado frente a ¡MI BELLA!- dije gritando- creo que alguien duro, no estaria llorando como lo estoy haciendo yo- dije sorviendo mi nariz.

- Hijo- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- ¿quieres contarme que es lo que a pasado?- no respondi.- El otro día cuando hablamos, me parecio que todo iba bien entre vosotros.

- No iba bien- dije limpiandome los ojos con la mano- ella me evitaba todo lo que podía y no la culpo. Me pasaba casi todo el tiempo con mis hijas- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Como son?- me pregunto en tono emocionado- por lo que e visto en las fotos que nos manda Alice, son preciosas.

- No hay palabras papa- dije mirandole con una enorme sonrisa.- Elizabeth o Lizzy como la llaman todos, tiene los ojos igual de verdes que los mios- cerre los ojos acordandome de mis pequeñas- y tiene el pelo de Bella- dije sonriendo.- Y Reneesme o Nessie- abri los ojos y mire a mi padre, tenía el ceño fruncido- le a puesto el nombre de sus dos abuelas- papa abrio sus ojos- Renee por sus madre y Esme por mama- dije sonriendo.

- Solo se le podia ocurrir a Bella combinar los dos nombres- dijo sonriendome- cuando se entere tu madre, se la va a comer a besos- dijo riendose.

- Lo se- dije devolviendole la sonrisa- por donde iba- dije pensando- a si Nessie- me volvio a fruncir el ceño- como a los hijos de unos amigos de Bella no les salia el nombre, le pusieron ese apodo cariñosamente- asintio con la cabeza- la tienes que ver papa- die sonriendole- tiene mi color de pelo y los ojos de Bella papa, a sacado esos ojos que me deajan sin aliento cada que veo a Bella- dije suspirando.- Son exactas a Bella, tienen su nariz, el color de su piel- dije suspirando.

- Menuda combinación habeis echo- dijo sonriendome.

- Lo se- dije hinchandome de orgullo- cuando las tube en mis brazos- dije suspirando- no puedo describir lo que senti papa- dije girandome a él- tenía ganas de llorar y de reir, pero tambien tenía ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared por haberme perdido tanto de ellas- dije pasandome la mano por él pelo.

- Hijo- dijo mi padre apretando mi hombro- ¿no crees que deberias de luchar por ellas?- aprete los ojos fuertemente y todo lo que ocurrio ese día vino a mi mente.

Flashback

- Ya estoy en casa- se oyo que gritaban mientras cerraban la puerta.

- Mama y la tia Rose ya han llegado pequeña- le decia Emmet a Lizzy. Se puso en pie y fue a recibir a su novia- ¿donde esta Bella?- Con Nessie en brazos segui a mi hermano.

- Se a quedado a probar recetas nuevas- dijo suspirando- me a dicho que me viniera a casa, que ella tomara un taxi- dijo dando un beso a Emmet- hola princesita- dijo dandole un beso en la nariz a Lizzy- ¿has hechado de menos a la tia Rose?- Lizzy se aferro al cuello de mi hermano, no queria separase de él, eso me ponia un poco celoso.

- Cuando no esta Bella, no quiere separarse de Emmet- dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina donde estabamos todos.

- Ya me e dado cuenta de eso- dije haciendo una mueca.

- Tranquilo hermano- me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa- ella sabe que tu eres su padre, lo unico que yo soy su tio favorito ¿verdad que si mi amor?- mi hija se rio.

- ¿Has dicho que Bella se a quedado en el restaurante?- pregunto mi hermana.

- Si- dijo sentandose en una silla- no me gusta que venga en taxi- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Ire a buscarla- dije sorprendiendo a todos, incluso yo mismo me sorprendi.- No me gusta que ande a estas horas ella sola en la calle esperando a un taxi.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- me dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Espero que no me tire ninguna sarten a la cabeza- dije mientras me ponia una sudadera, todos empezaron a reir.

- No creo- dijo Alice- ama demasiado a esos utensilios.

Llegue al restaurante, sabia donde estaba porque muchas veces le acompañe a Alice, nunca entraba, siempre me quedaba fuera esperando. Ya se sentia demasiado incomoda en la casa, como para que tambien le hiciera lo mismo aqui.

Las luces estaban apagadas, gire la manilla de la puerta y esta se encontraba abierta, ya le reprenderia por dejarsela abierta. Al fondo pude ver que una luz se encontraba encendida, esa sera la cocina, una voces llamaron mi atención y no pude evitar acercarme, abri un poco la puerta y lo que vi me dejo de piedra.

- Mira Bella, voy a ser claro y directo, me gustas- le decia- yo estaría dispuesto a casarme contigo y a darle mi apellido a tus hijas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Bella sorprendida.

- Creo que tenemos quimica- se arrodillo, creo que pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompia poco a poco- Isabella ¿estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?- dijo abriendo una cajita de terciopelo azul. Bella miraba el anillo con los ojos abiertos.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me di la vuelta y me fui de allí, no necesitaba saber la respuesta, había perdido a mi Bella. Tenía pensado en ir directo a mi hotel, pero tenía que volver para despedirme de mis pequeñas.

Todos se encontraban en el salón, me quede allí contemplando a mis pequeñas, mi hermana me sonrio, pero al darse cuenta del estado en el que estba su cara cambio radicalmente.

- Edward- grito poniendose en pie- ¿que te a pasado? ¿por que lloras?- me lleve las manos a la cara, mi hermana tenía razón estaba llorando, el problema que no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba asi.

- Edward- esa era Rose- ¿que te pasa? ¿donde esta Bella?- no pude mas y rompi a llorar, me aferre a mi hermana todo lo que pude.

- Vale, creo que algo le a pasado a Bella- ese era Jasper.

- Edward ¿donde esta Bella?- ese era Emmet- ¿no ibas a buscarla?- asenti- ¿y donde esta?

- Ella... ella... es... es... esta en... en... en el... res... restau... restaurante- dije entrecortadamente.

- ¿Y por que no a venido contigo?- me dijo mi hermana cariñosamente.

- Se a quedado con Cayo- dije separandome de Alice mientras sorvia mi nariz.

- ¿Con Cayo?- dijeron todos a la vez, yo asenti- ¿y que hace con ese idiota?- dijo Rose.

- El... el... le a pedido... matrimonio- me tape la cara con las manos y rompi a llorar.

- ¿Qué?- gritaron todos- ¿sera una broma?- dijo mi hermano, negue con la cabeza.

- Vengo a despedirme de las niñas- dije poniendome en pie con la ayuda de mi hermana.

- ¿Como que despedirte?- me pregunto Jasper.

- Aqui no tengo nada que hacer- dijo cogiendo aire calmadamente- si estar con Cayo es su felicidad, no sre yo quien se lo impida- dije limpiandome las lagrimas.- Ahora quiero despedirme de mis pequeñas.

- Edward- me llamo Alice- no tienes que despedirte.

- Alice, por favor- dije cogiendo a Lizzy en brazos- dejarnos... dejarnos solos- mi hermana asintio tristemente, me ayudo a acomodarme en el sofa con mis niñas. Pude notar un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Me quede con mis niñas a solas, Nessie jugaba con mis manos y Lizzy con los cordones de mi sudadera. No podia hacerme a la idea de estar separado de ellas, pero ahora Bella iba a empezar una nueva vida con otro hombre y yo... yo tenía que aceptarlo, aunque se me rompiera el corazón con esa idea, si ella era feliz , yo tendia que aceptarlo.

- Alice- la llame- sal de detras de la puerta- con su mirada me estaba pidiendo perdón- Rose tu tambien.- Se miraron entre ellas como si fueran dos niñas que las han sorprendido.- Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya- dije poniendome en pie.

- ¿A donde vas?- me pregunto Rose.

- Ire al hotel- suspire- y llamare al aeropuerto para saber cuando tengo vuelo- dije pasandome la mano por la nuca.

- Alice ya te a reservado un vuelo- dijo Emmet entrano por la puerta.

- Sale mañana a primera hora- dijo Jasper abrazando a mi hermnana.

- Gracias- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- creo... creo que sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero estar aqui cuando llegue la pare...- hice una pequeña mueca- tengo que preparar las maletas.

- Rose y yo te acompañamos- me dijo mi hermana- no voy a dejar a mi hermano solo en su ultima noche aqui.

- Gracias- dije sonriendolas.

Me despedi de mis pequeñas con un beso en sus cabezas, no sabia cuando iba a volver a verlas, cuando me encontrase mejor tendria que hablar con Bella de como ibamos a areglar lo de las visitas y todo lo demas.

Jasper y Emmet me dieron un fuerte abrazo, prometieron en venir pronto a visitarme.

Llegamos al hotel, con la ayuda de mi hermana y Rose entre en la habitación, me sentaron en la cama y cuando me iban a dejar solo agarre la mano de mi hermana.

- Alice... no...no me dejes solo... por... por favor- dije sorviendo mi nariz.

- Claro- dijo sonriendome tristemente.

Me tumbe en su regazo y no pare de llorar, ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo, ese gesto me hacia recordar a las manos de mi Bella, cuando nos pasabamos una tarde entera tirados en el sofa viendo peliculas, yo me acomodaba en su regazo y ella jugueteaba con mi pelo. Ante ese recuerdo no podia parar de llorar, sus manos ya no iban a enredarse en mi pelo, ella ya no iba a estar a mi lado cuando despetase por las mañanas. Había sido tan idiota que me merecia todo lo que estaba pasando.

Una de las tantas veces que me levante para ir al lavabo, llame a Angela, ella estaba muy emocionada por la llamada. Aguantandome los sollozos y las ganas de llorar cada vez que preguntaba por mis pequeñas y Bella, le dije que llamase a los italianos. La mejor manera para no pensar, era teniendo la mente ocupada en otras cosas y ahora el trato con los italianos era lo que mas a mano tenía.

Temprano me despedi de mi hermana y de Rose, no quise que me acompañasen al aeropuerto, ya era suficiente con que hubieran pasado la noche acompañandome.

Alice llamo a mi madre para avisarle que volvia, no se si le conto todo o solamente lo necesario, pero mi madre no me hizo ninguna pregunta, me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaria bien.

Fin del Flashback

- Edward- la voz de mi padre me hizo volver al presente- ¿me has escuchado?

- Perdoname papa- dije agitando mi cabeza- pero estaba pensando en otras cosas- él asintio- ¿qué me decias?

- Que si no crees que deberias de luchar por ellas- dijo mirandome con un poco de pena.

- No- dije mirando a mis pies- la hice mucho daño papa- él asintio- quiero que sea feliz y si su felicidad esta con ese... ese... Cayo- dije apretando mis manos- yo no soy nadie para impedirselo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con las niñas?- pregunto- ¿Vas a dejar que otro ejerza de padre con tus hijas?- dijo un poco alarmado.

- Se que Bella no me va a dejar al margen papa- dije suspirando.

- Vas a perderte sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos- dijo mi padre poniendose en pie- su primer dia en la guarderia, su...- no le deje terminar.

- Ya se todo lo que me voy a perder- dije mirandole- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de eso?

- ¿Y por que no luchas?- me grito.

- Porque no soportaría que me dijera que no me ama- grite- no soporatria su rechazo, el que me diga que ya no me ama- grite.

- Carlisle ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo mi madre con el telefono en la mano.

- Voy mi amor- dijo caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Estuvieron un par de minutos pasando el telefono, mi padre cambiaba su cara todo el rato, cada vez se le notaba mas feliz.

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunte cuando les vi entrar.

- Si- dijo mama besando mi mejilla- todo va estupendamente- dijo sonriendo a mi padre.

- Tenemos que irnos hijo- dijo mi padre mirando su reloj- se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo mirando a mi madre.

- Esta bien- dije acompañandolos a la puerta- ¿os parece si cenamos mañana?

- Ya veremos hijo- dijo mama besando mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué la pasa?- le pregunte a mi padre.

- Quien sabe- me contesto sonriendo- ya hablamos mañana.- Asenti no muy convencido.

Despues de despedirme de mis padres me fui a dormir, mañana tenía un largo día por delante, necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, no podia permitirme pensar en ese niñato con Mi Bella.

La alarma de mi despertador sono, lo apague y me di la vuelta, pero a los cinco minutos volvio a sonar, decidi levantarme y darme una ducha, iba a ser un dia largo.

Cuando entre en mi despacho, no me esperaba para nada la imagen que tenia frente a mi. Angela hablaba animadamente con Tanya Vulturi y Mike reía junto a Marco Vulturi. Me aclare la garganta un poco mas alto de lo normal, todos se giraron y me miraron sorprendido.

- Edward- dijo Tanya caminando hacia mi con los brazos extendidos- ¿que tal el vuelo?- dijo abrazandome.

- Bien- dije un tanto extrañado- ¿como sabes que e estado de viaje?

- Angela me dijo que te habias ausentado- asenti- bueno creo que es hora de que os dejemos a los hombres para que hableis de negocios- la mire extrañado- ¿Angela me acompañas?- dijo girandose hacia mi secretaria.

- Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo- ¿no te importa verdad Edward?

- Seguro que Edward se las apaña con Mike- dijo guiñandole un ojo a mi jefe, este le devolvio el gesto.- Por cierto, esta noche tenemos una cena en el restaurante, mi mejor chef va a venir para que pruebes el menu- asenti.- Asi que te quiero con tu mejor traje- me dijo Tanya apuntandome con el dedo- bueno, nos vamos- dijo agarrando a Angela por el brazo- chao chicos.

- Adios mi amor- le dijo Marco riendose- esta mujer...- dijo negando con la cabeza- tiene unas ideas...- yo le mire sin entender- bueno pongamonos al día.

Me pase toda la mañana con Marco y Mike en mi despacho, a la hora de la comida, la secretaria de Mike entro con un carrito lleno de comida, dijo que la señora Vulturi lo había encargado. No entendia que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer ¿como sabia que no habiamos salido del despacho? En ningun momento sono el telefono de Marco.

Dejamos todo atado a mitad de la tarde, anuncios de radio, revistas television, todo estaba hecho.

- Bueno Edward- dijo Marco estrechando mi mano- nos vemos a las diez en el restaurante.

- Esta bien- sonrei- alli estare.

Nos despedimos de Marco, intente ponerme en contacto con Angela, pero me fue imposble o su telefono comunicaba o me daba apagado. Así que decidi dejar el informe de los Vulturi encima de su mesa, ella sabia donde archivarlo todo. De camino a casa llame a mi madre.

- ¿Si?- contestaron al otro lado.

- Mama, soy Edward- se oía mucho ruido de fondo.

- Oh Edward- ¿estaba sorprendida?- dime corazon.

- Llamaba para decirte que no puedo ir a cenar con vosotros esta noche- no se si me había escuchado, la oía hablando con varias personas- mama ¿me has escuchado?

- Si si cariño, que no vienes esta noche- oí a gente riendose de fondo.

- Mama ¿donde estas?- pregunte mientras salia del despacho.

- Con unas amigas cariño- oí mas risas- pasalo muy bien esta noche cariño- y me colgo. Me quede un momento mirando el telefono como un idiota, no me había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho.

Llegue a mi casa y me di una relajante ducha, cuando sali me anude una toalla a la cintura y fui directo al armario. Saque una camisa blanca y un traje negro y allí al fondo, se encontraba el vestido de novia de Bella. ¿Qué estara haciendo? ¿Estara empezando a planear su boda?

Su boda. Seguro que esta vez iba a tener la boda que se merecia, algo intimo, solo con las personas que la quieren y lo mas importante, el novio no la dejaria plantada. Mi Bella se merecia ser feliz, por todo lo que me a soportado, por todas las veces que a estado sentada a mi lado en una cena de negocios, cuando queria estar con nuestros hermanos en casa.

Con un par de lagrimas intentando salir, aparte la mirada del vestio y me concentre en los trajes que tenía frente a mi. Me decidi por uno negro y una camisa blanca, me deje los dos primeros botones desabrochados, no me apetecia ponerme corbata, la alarma de mi reloj me aviso de que debia de empezar a salir si no queria encontrarme con algo de trafico.

Aparque mi coche frente al restaurante, llame a Marco para avisarle de que me encontraba ya aqui, pero su telefono me daba fuera de cobertura. La puerta se encontraba abierta, asi que decidi entrar, lo mas seguro que se encontrarian ya dentro.

Me quede mirando una vela que había en el mostrador de la recepción, había una nota junto a ella.

_-Te hara falta_- lei.

Estuve unos segundos pensando en lo que hacer, pero una suave luz llamo mi atención. Tome la vela y me dirigi hacia el gran comedor, camine con paso decidido, pero segun iba llegando hacia mi destino iba aminorando el paso. Quede parado frente a una puerta con una enorme cristalera, dude en si empujarla o no. Algo dentro de mi me decia que me diera la vuelta y me marchase a casa, asi que aparte ese pensamiento y empuje la puerta.

Me quede petrificado en el sitio ante lo que tenia frente a mi. El comedor se encontraba iluminado con cientos de velas y la mesa estaba perfectamente preparada para dos personas.

Una puerta se abrio y tube que aferrarme a lo primero que agarre, la persona que tenia frente a mi, se quedo observandome, pero no parecia sorprendida. Mientras servia dos copas de vino, no apartaba su mirada de mi. Se acerco lentamente y se quedo parada solo a unos centimetros delante de mi.

- Hola Edward- dijo sonriendome y tendiendome la copa de vino. No sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.- Creo que sera mas dificil de lo que pensaba- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Bella- alzo su mirada y me perdi en sus ojos- ¿de verdad eres tu?- asintio- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Londres?

- ¿Cenamos?- dijo tendiendome nuevamente la copa de vino, levante la mano un poco dudoso, pero su sonisa consiguio relajarme poco a poco.- Esto quedara perfecto en la mesa- dijo quitandome la vela que llevaba, se dio media vuelta y la coloco en el centro de la mesa.- La cesa esta servida ¿quieres acompañarme?

Asenti mientras caminaba hacia ella, como el caballero que era, me puse rapidamente a su lado y le aparte la silla, ella me sonrio y me señalo el lugar que quedaba vacio para que sentara.

La cena no se como describirla, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos observabamos entre bocado y bocado. Era rara la sensación, quería decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna salia de mis labios, pero lo que mas me intrigaba, era el saber que hacía aqui. Quizas vendria para decirme que se iba a casar con... con... no queria ni acordarme de su nombre.

- Esto es absurdo- dijo dejando los cubiertos en la mesa- ¿no piensas preguntarme nada?

- No... no... no se que decir- tube que beber un trago de vino, me notaba la garganta seca.

- Por el amor de Dios Edward- dijo rodando los ojos- te conozco perfectamente, tienes un monton de preguntas rondando por tu cabeza, pero eres incapaz de preguntar nada.

- Me conoces muy bien- dije suspirando- ¿qué haces aquí?- me atrevi a preguntarle nuevamente.

- No te despediste de mi- dijo practicamente susurrando, abri mis ojos todo lo que podía.

- ¿Qué as dicho?- pregunte sorprendido.

- Que no te despediste de mi- dijo un poco mas alto esta vez.

- Si, si lo hice- dije con tono firme- te deje una nota.

- ¿Una nota?- dijo seria- ¿te crees que esa es la forma de despedirse?- dijo alzando la voz.

- ¿Y que querias que hiciera?- le hable en el mismo tono que utilizo ella- ¿qué me quedase para darte la enorabuena? Felicidades Isabella, espero que seas muy feliz con ese niñato- dije ironicamente.

- Edward yo... yo... necesito hablar contigo- dijo mas relajada.

- No puedo Bella- dije poniendome en pie- no puedo escuchar de tus labios lo feliz que eres con ese... ese...- dije apretando mis puños- lo siento pero no quieres casarte con él adelante, mereces ser feliz- me di la media vuelta, pero antes dar un paso ella hablo.

- Tienes razón, merezco ser feliz- oí como suspiraba- e sufrido mucho Edward y creo que tanto nuestras hijas como yo, nos meremos ser felices de una buena vez- comence a caminar.- Cayo es una buena persona y quiere mucho a las niñas- aprete mas mis puños y quise llegar lo antes posible a la puerta.- Pero no es mas que un amigo- me pare en seco- me pidio matrimonio, pero le dije que no- me gire para mirarla.- Esa fue la parte que te perdiste Edward, le dije que no.

- ¿Por que?- dije clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

- Porque no eres tu Edward- dijo caminando hacia mi- porque si e de formar una familia, es contigo, si tengo que casarme con alguien, es contigo- dijo parandose a unos centimetros de mi.

- Bella...- susurre.

- No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti Edward- dijo acortando nuestra distancia.

- Bella- la abrace por la cintura y la aprete mas a mi- yo no puedo vivir sin ti- dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello- las niñas y tu sois todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Me perdonas?- me separe rapidamente de ella y la mire como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Por que deberia de perdonarte?- le pregunte perplejo.

- Por haberte dejado- dijo frunciendo el ceño- por no haberte dicho antes que estaba embarazada y... y por... por...- puse en dedo en sus labios para callarla.

- Aqui el unico que debe de pedir perdon soy yo- dije acariciando sus labios- fui un idiota, no te merecias nada de lo que te hice- dije mirando sus ojos.- Quiero formar una familia contigo y nuestras pequeñas, quiero que pasemos aniversarios, cumpleaños y todo lo que conlleve una celebración contigo mi amor.

- Edward- se le escaparon un par de lagrimas que limpie mientras seguia con mi pequeño discurso.

- Te quiero Bella- suspire- tu y las niñas sois lo mas valioso que tengo- dije acariciando su mejilla- si me lo permites, me gustaría irme a Londres con vosotras- fruncio el ceño- hablare mañana mismo con Mike y le dire que dejo la empresa.

- ¿Por que vas a dejar la empresa?- dijo confundida.

- Tu tienes allí tu vida, tienes un buen trabajo y no quiero que renuncies a el, ya has renunciado a mucho por mi- intente besarla pero giro su cara y solo alcance a besarle la mejilla.

- Hemos decidido volver- dijo alejandose un paso de mi- todos hemos decidido volver- dijo sonriendome.

- ¿Pero y tu trabajo?- pregunte confundido- No puedes dejarlo Bella.

- Aún no me as preguntado como es que estoy aqui- dijo señalando el restaurante.

- ¿Eres...?- asintio- ¿Pero... como...?- me corto.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi jefe Aro?- asenti- resulta que mi jefe es Aro Vulturi.

- ¿Vulturi?- pregunte- es... es...- me corto rapidamente.

- Si, es el hermano de Marco- dijo sonriendome- me presento a Marco y Tanya un día que vinieron al restaurante. Tanya me dijo que le parecia haberme visto en algun lado.

- Las fotos de mi despacho- susurre.

- Algo de unas fotos menciono- dijo pensativa- en fin- suspiro- cuando me entere de que volvias porque te pensabas que me iba a casar con Cayo, llame a Tanya para que me ayudase a preparar todo esto- dijo señalando a su alrededor.- Dijo que era lo menos que podia hacer, ya que su hijo pretendia destrozar una bonita familia.

- ¿Su hijo?- pregunte- ¿Cayo es hijo de Tanya y Marco?

- Si... ¿no lo sabias?- negue con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces, vas a quedarte?- dije abrazandola nuevamente.

- Eso es lo que pretendo- dijo apretandose fuertemente a mi- ¿cuanto quieres que me quede?

- Umm- dije apollando mi menton en la parte alta de su cabeza- ¿que te parece para siempre?- dije mirandola a los ojos.

- Para siempre me parece estupendo- y me beso.

Y asi con ese beso, nos demostramos muchas cosas. Decir lo mucho que nos amamos sobraba, porque con ese _Para siempre _queria decir, que la iba amar en esta vida y en la siguiente.

**¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO LO SIENTOOOOO!**

**HE TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD LO SE, ME A COSTADO MUCHO HACER ESTE CAPITULO, ASI QUE NO SE QUE OS A PARECIDO.**

**BUENO, YA HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, AUN NOS QUEDA EL EPILOGO, PROMETO NO TARDAR DEMASIADO.**

**ESPERO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE OS APARECIDO.**

**UN BESO MUY GRANDE A TODAS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO.**


End file.
